Lord of Lost Causes
by q.feuille7
Summary: Ace and Sabo were just two troubled foster kids. They didn't care about anything or anybody. That is until they meet Luffy and everything changes. But when they are seperated by the World Goverment their world plunges into chaos. Now four years later Ace and Sabo reunite and set out to find Luffy. AU/Child Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Hey **** Its been two years since I wrote fanfic wow. Anyway this started off as an idea for my book but it fit creepily well with one piece so I decided to change it. This chapter is JUST AN IDEA, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue, but I kind of miss sharing my work it makes my mind explode how many people read my last one (it is the best feeling ever,) Anyway this is just an idea I don't know if anyone is interested in this so it might be a one-shot.**

"Boys." Yelled an irritated voice, "get over here". Two boys emerged from the hallway. Noise of fighting and yelling followed them all the way. The woman grabbed the arm of the small child hiding behind her and pulled him in front of her.

"This is your new little brother." She said.

One of the boys raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"So?"

"So his names Luffy. He is going to be living with us for a little while."

The blond haired boy frowned. "Luffy? That sounds like a girl's name."

The woman ignored the last comment. "I'm not asking you boys to be nice, I know you're not capable of it but for Christ's sake I swear if you tie him to the roof one time you'll be sleeping outside for a month."

The black haired one stared hard at his face. "He looks like a crybaby."

"Shut up, and at introduce yourself. Can you two at least try to act civil."

"It's Ace, brat." The black haired one said coldly, cracking his knuckles disinterestedly.

The blond boy fixed him with a long stare as he popped his bubble gum until the woman hit him upside the head warningly.

"Sabo." He said with equal disinterest.

Luffy looked down at the floor not willing to return the glares.

"Whatever," Ace said turning to walk away.

"Take him," The woman said roughly shoving him at the older boy.

He frowned snarling back, "Fine. "He hissed dragging the kid along by his shirt.

"Be nice." She yelled after the kid.

He dragged the younger boy into a messy bedroom. It was small and cluttered. With two beds, one a twin and one a double. Besides that various clothes, books, and comics were strewn across the floor haphazardly.

The little black haired boy looked around as a moth eaten blanket came flying his way. He gave a silent yelp ducking down.

The boy sighed, "Don't drop it idiot, that's your blanket, we don't have any spare pillows so you'll just have to suck it up."

The little boy stared at him with huge unblinking eyes.

Ace crossed the room and punched his head harshly. "Stop staring moron it's creepy."

The kids was knocked to the ground but stayed silent.

"Geez, freakin say something, your silence is creepier then you're staring." He raised his arm to punch the kid again just as Sabo entered the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to him?" He questioned arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Do you actually care?" Ace asked but lowered his fist all the same.

"No." Sabo shrugged, "but if you get me in trouble I will beat your ass."

Ace huffed in frustration but walked over to the bed in the corner and flopped down on it. "Like you could." He said disinterestedly.

Sabo frowned as he walked over to the kid who had curled into a protective ball bracing for a beating. The blond haired boy pulled the younger kid up roughly.

"Alright kid, where's your stuff?"

He was met with two large chocolate eyes.

Sabo walked to the door and yelling out into the tiny house, "Dadan, where is this kids' stuff?"

"He doesn't have any." She screamed back clearly annoyed.

"Then what the hell do we do?"

"Let him borrow yours and shut up." She screamed back.

Sabo made a face and walked back to the kid. "Luffy did she say it was?"

The kid stared at him.

"Well Luffy, as that idiot so nicely pointed out your little vow of silence is getting annoying."

Said idiot on the bed sat up angrily, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Sabo thought for a second, "Yes," He said. "But not right now. Give me one of your shirts."

"Use your own damn shirt." Ace hissed back.

"Fine, but that means he's sleeping with you tonight."

"No way in hell." Ace articulated angrily, "Besides you have the bigger bed."

"Exactly so shut up and give me a shirt."

The elder black haired boy huffed but stormed over to the dresser pulling out a worn shirt and tossing it over to the kid. Luffy once again ducked letting it fly over his head and hit Sabo instead.

The blond kids face twitched in annoyance but he didn't complain. Instead he grabbed the boy roughly and shoved the shirt into his chest.

"Wear this." He said clearly getting fed up.

A few awkward seconds passed with no movement before Ace got fully annoyed and hopped off the bed. "Oh my god kid do you not speak English?" He grabbed his wrist and pulled the little boy's shirt off pushing him over roughly so he could take the torn shorts as well, throwing them into a heap a few feet away.

"Wow Ace the nanny." Sabo teased slyly.

"I will kill you." Ace warned as he picked up his fallen shirt and threw it over to Sabo. "Tag, your it." He said dryly before going back to his comic book.

The little boy was on the floor in his underwear huddled around himself to keep warm. Sabo hauled him up roughly once more pushing the shirt over his head hastily.

"You get one free-be because you pissed Ace off but only this time."

"And would it kill you to say something?" Ace piped up from his spot on the twin bed.

He looked expectantly at the kid but was met with the same vacant expression. "Whatever." He said turning over on his bed and pulling the blankets over him, clearly done with the two for the day.

Sabo glanced at Ace in annoyance. "I can always count on you." He said sarcastically. He turned to Luffy, "Whatever you do don't start crying, it pisses him off more than anything."

Luffy only blinked with the same vacant expression he had been wearing all night.

"You really are creepy." He grabbed the little boys arm and pulled him onto the bed shoving him to the far corner against the wall.

"Don't you dare push me off! It's bad enough I have to share a bed." He grumbled throwing the blanket over the kid carelessly. "Also it gets pretty cold at night so if you start to freeze curl up into a ball and try to stay awake."

He stared at his face a moment longer before giving up. "Geez kid your like talking to a wall."

"But more useless." Ace said from his bed without looking up.

Sabo ignored him and shut off the light, climbing into the bed next to Luffy. He pulled his own blanket around him tightly.

Luffy lay still for what felt like hours, long after both the boys fell asleep. Silently he climbed over Sabo and slipped onto the worn wooden floor. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders tightly and walked over to the bedroom door and unlatched it, slipping out into the hallway. His bare feet pattered as he made his way to the front door. The house itself was run down and very small. It was pretty much two rooms and a living room making it easy for luffy to navigate. He undid the lock opening the door as far as the busted deadbolt would allow and squeezed outside. The blond boy was right, it was freezing. He pulled the ratty blanket closer. The yard was small and overgrown, weeds and random trash were thrown all over the place. His bare feet got cut on some questionable half buried objects but he paid no mind. Instead he made his way over to the thorn bush where an old red baseball cap lay. The social worker hadn't noticed when it fell and continued walking, dragging Luffy along with her.

He picked it up fondly dropping down to his knees and staring up at the sky as he clutching the hat. The promise that the hat represented still fresh in his mind. It was going to be a broken one, and he knew it was all his fault. The hats previous owner was gone and so was the promise he had made. They had told him he was 'in a better place.' Contrary to popular belief Luffy wasn't an idiot, he knew he was dead. But that didn't make it any easier.

"Liar." He hissed.

"_Liar." He yelled up at the red headed man who was grinning from ear to ear. "There is no way, you fought a sea monster, they don't even exist." The man shook his head, "It's true, but it took one look at me and fled, I guess I'm just that scary."_

"_As if." The little boy scoffed, "You wouldn't even scare a baby."_

_The man laughed and pinched Luffy's cheeks roughly. "You're such an uncute kid."_

"_I don't want to be cute I want to be strong." He yelled rubbing his now red cheek._

"_You get angry too easily," He laughed. "You need to laugh more." He grinned wildly, "Like me."_

"_Is that how you beat the sea monster?" Luffy asked skeptically. _

"_It's how I beat life kid." The red haired man laughed. He once again grabbed Luffys cheeks pinching them into a smile._

"_There you go, just like that. When you feel like frowning smile."_

_Luffy looked up at him curiously, "Really?"_

_He laughed "This will definitely make you less annoying." _

"_Shut up." Luffy said, frustrated his life lesson had turned into a cheap jab._

He lay there, blanket wrapped tightly around him staring up at the stars.

"Hahaha." He said more to the hat then anything.

"HAHAHA."

"HAHAHA."

"HAHAHAHA."

He placed the Hat on his messy black hair. "Who's cute now Shanks?"

**Yea so….If you want me to continue it more just tell me. I might do one more chapter to really get to the point. I was just going to end it with them going to bed but seeing as this might be the last chapter I thought I had to end it a little better. But pretty much it is way more centered on Luffy Ace and Sabo then the whole Shanks thing. Sorry the ending was so corny but it is kind of hard to end chapters on broken promises and not be. I promise the story does get better as Ace and Sabo slowly start to care about Luffy and each other. They're not on the best terms right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about that. I had to think about where this story was going. I finally have the outline done and I decided to continue with it! On the bright side I already have another chapter done and I am going to post it tomorrow or the next day. Anyways this story is going to go a different way then I originally anticipated, an awesome way! But I am going to have two different story lines, how Luffy befriended Ace and Sabo and how they got so close and their present situation. Anyways sorry for the wait, but chapters should come pretty frequently, at least for the next little while. **

**.**

**Six years later**

Ace raised his eyebrow at Dadan as she growled down at them. Besides him Sabo was staring uninterestedly at the wall.

"Where the hell is your brother?" She barked again, still expecting an answer.

Ace frowned glancing around. Where was Luffy? He hadn't seen him since school. He cast a questioning glance at Sabo who shrugged.

"I swear to god if he tried to run away again, so help me, you kids are going to get it." A vein throbbed angrily in her forehead.

Angry Dadan was always a great source of amusement for the three of them. It was the favored past time. Even when she did get angry enough she could never catch them. But this time she was worrying over nothing. No way in hell Luffy would run away without them. Besides he could take care of himself.

"Did you check the kitchen?" Ace asked unhelpfully. He watched the vein throb painfully once more as her temper grew. She gestured to the clearly empty kitchen behind her.

"If your done being stupid will you just tell me where he is. I know you know."

"I had more but you can go ahead." Ace replied snarkily. He was surprised when Sabo put his hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Why do you want to know?" He challenged.

Ace frowned suddenly more interested. He saw what his brother was getting at. Dadan usually didn't care where they were. As long as she got the checks they had free reign over their lives.

"His social worker is coming tomorrow and I am not going to tell them I lost a kid." She ranted her anger mixing with worry.

Ace's frown grew as beside him Sabo stiffened.

"Well we don't know." Sabo insisted tugging on Ace's sleeve dragging him back towards their room.

"And if we did we wouldn't tell you." Ace yelled to her as Sabo pulled him away.

Ace slammed the door to drown out Dadan's loud cussing. Sabo flopped down on his and Luffy's bed sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. Ace watched him carefully waiting for him to talk.

"Why does his social worker want to see him?" He asked finally getting tired of waiting. He could feel the unfamiliar worry gnawing on his stomach. Sabo shook his head.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Sabo mused.

"What should we do then?" Ace asked irritably crossing his arms and shifting his weight. After all Sabo was the smart one.

"Find Luffy." Sabo said obviously.

Ace rolled his eyes and went to sit on his own bed. That was easier said than done. Luffy did what he wanted to. Trying to track his movements was like tracking an insane squirrel.

"We could check the kitchen." Ace pointed out sarcastically. After all it was the place he was most likely to be. It was Sabo's turn to roll his eyes at Ace.

Both boys jumped as a tapping sound emitted from the window.

"Found Luffy." Ace remarked dryly. He slid off his bed running over to the window to unlatch it.

Their little brother climbed through the broken window with a practiced ease. His face was covered in dirt and his clothes were torn but his eternal smile was plastered across his face.

"Hey!" He greeted happily closing the rusted window as gently as he could.

"Where were you?" Ace accused angrily crossing his arms.

"With my friends." Luffy responded trying to sidestep his brother. Luffy wasn't used to the worried tone nor the disappointed parent treatment he was receiving. Dadans more-than-lax foster parenting coupled with Ace, Sabo and Luffy's disregard for the rules led to an unrestricted life.

Ace blocked him again.

"Luffy this is serious, your social worker is coming tomorrow." Sabo said from across the room. Luffy frowned kicking off his shoes and changing his muddy shirt.

"Why! What did I do?"

Sabo shrugged getting up off the bed. "I don't know but it can't be good."

Ace glanced out their bedroom window unusually thoughtful. Social workers were always in and out of here for a number of reasons: Discuss wills, bills, checkups, expenses. By now it was no big deal. The problem was when they came out of turn. That always meant trouble for the boys. The last time was to investigate the cause of the boys many bruises. However, thanks to some carefully placed concealer makeup, (much to their disgust) nothing became of it. One particular time Sabo's parents caught word of their son's whereabouts and tried to take him home. Another instance an old insane enemy of Ace's father tried to kill them. All of these times resulted in the boys running away. Eventually Illness, hunger or boredom drove them back to Dadans. Usually months later covered in bruises.

Sabo stared blankly out the window a gnawing feeling in his gut.

"Guys I think we should leave."

Ace looked up in surprise at his brother. Luffy groaned in response crawling alongside Sabo on their bed.

"But I just got here." He complained, his words muffled by the pillow. Ace crossed his arms and sat on his bed.

"Since when are you the cautious one?"

Sabo shrugged staring at the window.

"I have a feeling."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Luffy get up we're leaving." Luffy gave an inaudible whine curling up on his side away from Ace. Ace sighed laying down on his bed as well.

"Let's just get a few hours of sleep, then we can run." He addressed Sabo.

Sabo frowned looking towards the window nervously. "Ace I don't think…." He trailed off realizing his brother's narcolepsy had taken over and he was fast asleep. Sabo shook his head at his brothers.

"You're hopeless."

He sighed getting out of bed, careful not to wake Luffy. There was no way he could sleep tonight, he was feeling too nervous. He grabbed the boy's backpacks from the closet and preoccupied himself with packing them.

At some point Sabo must have fallen asleep on the cold wood floor. He was woken up by headlights flashing through the window. Frowning to himself he sat up listening carefully. The lights shut off and there was a few moments of silence. Maybe his brothers had the right idea, it was probably nothing. He was about to go join Luffy on the bed when he heard the front door slam. Jumping up quickly he ran to the door opening it as quietly as he could.

Murmured voices from the kitchen reached his ears. His heart pounding loudly Sabo snuck closer. He was no stranger to eavesdropping, in fact he used to get a lot of practice. He leaned against the wall in the hallway. Dadans distinctive voice was easy to pick out. She sounded annoyed.

"What are you doing here at this hour, couldn't this have waited for mourning?"

"Fraid not." A deeper voice replied. Luffy's social worker Sabo guessed.

"The situation has changed." He continued.

Sabo leaned in suddenly interested to what he had to say, but the voice dropped to a hushed whisper. He caught the word revolutionary, but nothing else. Eager to hear more Sabo crept along the wall. He peaked over into the living room where a group of adults were talking. To his surprise the room was full of people. Dadan stood in the middle talking to Luffy's social worker, and old grandpa guy. The others were dressed in an army outfits, standing perfectly still. Sabo could see the bulge of their guns under their jackets. He panicked ducking back behind the wall trying to keep his beating heart from being heard.

"So we are going to relocate him?" The old man said tactlessly.

Sabo shuttered, he was just about to run to their room and wake the other two up when Dadans voice stopped him.

"What about the other two."

Sabo peeked his head around the wall watching the old man carefully.

He simply frowned stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Regarding Portgas D. Ace the situation is the same. He must be moved as well."

Sabo clenched his fists torn between feelings of fury and fear. He hated this man. He threatened the family that Sabo had worked so hard to make. He wouldn't let it happen.

He stood up and as quietly as he could retreated back to his room. Stopping in the middle of the hallway as the old man went on.

"Sabo's parents asked me personally to bring him back to them and that's a favor I can't ignore."

"Because they fund you?" Dadan remarked dryly.

But Sabo was no longer listening. He hurriedly raced back to the room, barricading their door with everything he could find. That should at least buy them a little time.

"Sabo? What are you doing?" Ace asked sleepily sitting up confused and still sleepy.

Sabo frowned at him desperately shaking Luffy awake.

"Ace, we need to go!"

**Wow, ok so… I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after, it was suposed to be one chapter but that would have been too long. Plus I have the continuation of chapter one already done. It's so cute Luffy shares his food with Ace and keeps Sabo Company. So in the first chapter Luffy was 4, Ace was 8 and Sabo was 9. Now that six years have passed their 10, 13 and 14. I know Sabo is Ace's age but I thought it would work better if he was a year older. Anyways sorry again this chapter was so late.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really wanted this chapter to fit in the other but that would have been waaaay to long. Anyways this is the setup chapter for the characters. The next chapter should flash forward four years showing Ace, Sabo and Luffy in their current situations, thus starting the story. Sorry for all the times skips, but it should be the last one. I am also going to put in chapters of the original story idea: how Luffy won over Ace and Sabo and started talking again. That would have been a good story, maybe a little boring. But it didn't really have a plot.**

The three boys tore through the woods, running as fast as their legs could carry them. Behind them flashlight rays illuminated the dark woods, like a sea of light.

Sabo grit his teeth but kept running. After he had heard their intention to send the boys away he had woken up his brother and barricaded the door. While the adults struggled to get in the three of them slipped out the window and into the forest. To their reluctant surprise the adults wouldn't give up. Sabo remembered the crowed of army offices who stood silently in Dadans living room while she talked to that man. He must have ordered them to find the children. The three of them were fast but not fast enough to outrun army men. They needed a plan.

He looked down absentmindedly at Luffy. He could understand why they wanted to move Ace, but why Luffy.

"Luffy who are your parents?"

Luffy and Ace both shot him confused looks.

"I told you already,I don't know." Luffy said looking at him curiously.

Sabo bit his lip but stayed silent. Either Luffy was missing something or the Foster system was. Either way it didn't matter now, he doubted they could all sit down with a cup of coffee and talk things over.

Just then, when he thought things couldn't get much worse a shot rang out. The three froze for a moment in silence praying it wasn't intended for them. Instead a scream of pain came from far behind them. Had one of the army men gotten shot?

"What the hell." Ace breathed fear mixing with anger in his face.

What the hell indeed Sabo thought. First a group of army men show up in the middle of the night with intentions to separate them. Now their chasing them like a manhunt and someone just got shot. None of this made any sense, they were missing something.

Sabo grabbed his brother's arms and tugged them off the path. This wasn't going to work, at this rate they were going to get caught and by the trigger happy people.

Another shot rang out followed by a pained scream. The three boys instinctively ducked down pressing their bodies against the tree. Luffy clapped his hands over his ears not willing to hear the screams of the dying.

"Are they shooting each other?" Ace asked angrily glancing around the tree.

Sabo frowned, he had no idea what was going on anymore. The only explanation that made sense wasn't a good one.

"We aren't alone here."

Ace looked at him like he was insane.

"No duh, you could have fooled me." He said sarcastically.

Sabo shook his head slightly irritated at his brother. "I meant I think those army men are being hunted."

Luffy looked up at Sabo. His gaze was hard to read but Sabo could see fear in his huge brown eyes. He put his arm around him tugging him closer.

"Don't worry, it will be ok." He promised pulling Luffy to his side.

He stood, pulling Luffy with him and Ace reluctantly followed. The sea of light was gone now. The men must have turned them off to avoid being human targets. Another shot rang out, this one closer. Treading carefully the three boys continued running, they had to get as far away as they could from these people, they were insane. Who starts a war for foster kids?

The three were so preoccupied in escaping they didn't notice the man until they ran strait into him. He defiantly did not look like an army man.

He grinned deviously at the three boys raising his gun warningly.

"Don't move."

The three stared frozen at him for a minute. He turned his head to call for the others, his concentration wavered. That was the moment Ace lashed out and kicked him in the shins. Getting a satisfying crack. The man screamed in fury, toppling to the ground.

"Split up," Sabo yelled, shoving Ace away from them. He grabbed Luffy's hand leading him in an opposite direction. The man screamed in fury and twisted around firing shots at them.

Luffy gave a surprised yelp as one of the bullets whizzed past his cheek grazing him. But he continued running. Sabo hoped Ace would be okay by himself.

The two of them raced through the forest not pausing when gunshots rang out.

Without the flashlights he had no idea where anyone was. But the yelling was steadily growing closer. He squeezed Luffy's hand tighter.

Just then another shot sounded. This time the bullet hit the tree right next to Luffy's head. Both boy froze turning around slowly as another man smirked evilly at them. Like the other he was not with the army. He pointed his gun threateningly at the two of them. Luffy's grip on his arm tightened painfully, but Sabo had bigger problems to worry about. He squeezed his hand reassuringly before shoving him away.

"Go." He yelled before charging the man. He punched his jaw harshly attacking him as he fell, clawing his face with fury and hatred. Why were they doing this, why couldn't they just leave them alone, hadn't the universe hurt them enough yet?

A second shot rang out, this time however there would be no warning. He screamed as he fell over holding his side as wetness poured out of the wound. He could only watch as the man stood up, spitting blood. His nose was black and one of his eyes was tightly closed. He was glaring down at Sabo in rage.

"You little brat." He took out his knife and knelt before the kid slowly scraping it over his left cheek.

He could feel the wetness as blood flowed freely from the knife trail replacing the skin. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't focus on anything but the burning pain in his side and the increasing effort it took to breath. He was going to die, by this insane man. He closed his eyes praying his brothers would be okay.

But nothing happened. Cautiously he opened his eyes.

The man was slumped over, blood ran freely down his face. Luffy stood behind him a bloodied rock clutched in his hand. He had caught the man by surprise to save Sabo.

Sabo chocked, a mix of relief and horror at seeing his little brother.

"Your moron! You were supposed to go." He coughed again a blood fell from his lips.

Instead of answering Luffy ran to him pulling him up into a sitting position against his chest. He stared at the growing blood spot panic in his eyes.

Sabo tried a different approach. "Luffy you have to go find Ace, I will be alright."

Luffy shook his head again. "No."

Sabo sighed, it was pointless. Luffy never listened, not to him or anyone.

"Please don't die." He begged holding Sabo tighter.

Sabo smiled despite himself, but the pain turned it into more of a grimace.

"I won't die." He lied convincingly.

Luffy shook his head in response.

Sabo smiled to himself. Luffy would be okay, he was a tough kid. Ace had gotten away. The two would find each other again. Everything was okay. He remembered what life used to be like, back with his parents in their stuffy estate. He was glad he wouldn't have to go back there anymore. He was so much happier now that he had people to protect, a reason to live. This way even if he died a part of him would go on living in Ace and Luffy. Everything was okay. Smiling Sabo fell asleep, the sounds of Luffy's heartbreaking sobs didn't reach his ears.

Luffy pulled his Brothers head to his chest hugging the boy's shoulders furiously. He could feel the blood spill onto his lap.

"SABO LUFFFFY."

Luffy's head shot up glancing around in the darkness. That voice belonged to Ace. He dried his tears with the back of his hand.

"ACE HELP ME." He screamed desperately. He knew Ace was just beyond his line of sight. If he could just run over to him. But that would mean leaving Sabo alone and he didn't want to do that. So he sat there holding his brother close to him as Ace's screams got further and further away.

Luffy shielded his eyes from the harsh light as a flashlight was trained on them. He looked up at the faces of the army officers. There was an old man staring at him with pity.

"Where is Ace?" He asked in a gravelly voice, his eyes sad. Despite himself Luffy smirked hugging Sabo tighter.

"He's gone." He was safe, they wouldn't be able to catch him. Ace was free.

**This chapter made me really sad. I kept trying to weasel out of shooting Sabo and separating them. AWWW Luffy choose to stay with Sabo and get caught so sweet. Ace managed to escape but he gets injured in the process. Anyways I'm glad Sabo is older so he can order Ace and Luffy around. In the next chapter the real story starts but the three of them have been separated for four years.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luffy-14 freshman, Ace-17 Junior, Sabo-18 Senior, Zoro/Sanji-16 Sophomore, Nami-15 sophomore, Chopper-13 freshman (skipped a grade), Ussopp/Vivi-14 freshmen, Robin/Franky-18 Senior, Brook-19 Super Senior**

**(Warning underage drinking)**

"Poor dear. I heard that he was his only family. He will probably never wake up again."

Luffy frowned and turned his music loader pressing his headphones tighter over his ears to drown out the gossiping nurses. He wished they would shut up. His gaze shifted down to Sabo who lay deathly still in the hospital bed. He had suffered severe blood loss and his body had gone into a coma. But with every passing day the odds of him waking up lessoned. Tomorrow he would be transferred to a bigger hospital and Luffy would be taken away to another Foster home. He was trying not to think about it too much. He didn't want to go but with all the armed guards with guns he doubted he would have a choice. He gave his brother a small smile, "Don't listen to them, you'll wake up." He glanced out of the room into the hallways where the old man stood talking to the guards. "Bye Sabo."

**.**

**(Four years later)**

Luffy grinned as he looked at his cards. He glanced at Law who was sitting across from him.

"Go fish."

Law winced "That's not what we are playing."

Luffy frowned and looked back down at his cards. That was news to him, no wonder he was losing so badly.

"Guys please keep it down. You're not supposed to be talking." Coby said nervously. However one glare from Kidd shut him up.

Luffy felt bad for Coby. He wanted to join the army and become a general. As part of his training he was placed in charge of watching the 'delinquents.' Unfortunately for Coby he was such a wimp there was no way he could stand up to anyone in this room. This 'class' as they called it was a way to get the high schools gang problem under control. The school figured that by putting all the ringleaders in a room together they would have a Breakfast Club moment and things would just sort of resolve themselves. But somehow they didn't foresee the problems of sticking the schools most temperamental kids together in one room. This 'student leadership skills' class was really just glorified detention, in which Coby was the babysitter.

Kid stalked closer to Coby cracking his knuckles. "You know little boy, I've had a hard day, I think I need to vent." Coby backed up stuttering in fear.

"Luffy."

Luffy sighed putting down his cards, he clearly wasn't going to beat Law anyways. He was the only thing that stood between Coby and the hospital. Luffy stood up and walked over to Coby, pulling him away from Kid.

"Wait Luffy I can't leave yet, class isn't over." Coby said helplessly as he was pulled into the hallway. Luffy only laughed at his worry. Coby was funny when he was nervouse.

Kid growled at Luffy as he dragged his prey out of the room. It was a look that would make anyone shy away in terror. Anybody but Luffy. He just shrugged giving his childish grin.

"We'll finish go-fish monday." Luffy called to Law.

"That's not what we were playing." Law called back annoyed.

Luffy laughed and continued down the hallway. Finally letting Coby's arm go.

"But I'm the supervisor I can't leave before class is over."

He shrugged, "You can do what you want." A grin broke out on his face as he saw Zoro "See you Monday." He yelled running over to his green haired friend leaving Coby sputtering in the hallway.

Zoro looked up from his phone as Luffy walked over. He raised his eyebrow.

"Ditching detention again."

Luffy shrugged with an innocent smile. He doubted Coby was going to tell on him. Besides, he did this all the time.

"Ready to go?" Zoro asked him twirling his keys.

Luffy grinned deviously. "Can I drive?"

Zoro looked at him sideways as the two of them began walking to the parking lot. "You're fourteen." Luffy shrugged once more.

Zoro tossed him the keys sternly. "Don't crash." He reminded him as they walked up to dented red Jeep.

It used to belong to Zoro's father but he had given it to him when he turned sixteen to make up for forgetting his birthday. Usually Zoro wasn't the type to care about things like that, but he was willing to ride the guilt train if it meant a car.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well since I haven't seen my dad all week and he has a huge stash of alcohol I think my house is a good start. Everyone is meeting there."

Luffy grinned, that sounded like a party to him. Besides none of their friends ever needed an excuse to drink (they went through beer like pirates at a party) besides they had just made it through the first week of school and that was cause for a celebration.

Zoro grabbed the dashboard as Luffy took off down the street swerving like a maniac. Zoro was the one who decided it was time for Luffy to learn how to drive, and it wasn't like anyone else was going to teach him. Still Zoro wasn't a great teacher and Luffy was an even worse student, thus the jeep's many dents.

"When do you think your dad is going to be back?" Luffy asked flipping through the radio stations absentmindedly.

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care, as long as he paid the rent this month he can stay away as long as he likes." He gripped his seat when Luffy took a particularly sharp turn. "

"Aren't you worried about him?"

Zoro snorted humorlessly. "I'm worried he will spend all the money while he's gone."

Luffy frowned but stayed silent. Four years ago when he was new to this town Zoro had been his first friend. The two had instantly bonded over their terrible guardians. When Zoro's dad absconded for a few weeks Luffy would sneak over to Zoro's house and keep him company. Over the years they had made many more friends, all of which shared their loneliness. Still Luffy was happy with the people he had managed to find. In just four short years he had managed to (accidently) form one of the most dangerous gangs in school. Thus why he was forced to participate in the 'special' detention.

Luffy pulled into Zoro's already crowded driveway, killing the engine and handing the keys back to him. Nobody else had to suffer through detention so they had arrived here long before the two of them.

"They sure made themselves at home." Zoro muttered sarcastically as the two of them wandered through the overgrown lawn and into the weathered house.

"What did you expect would happen when you gave your key to Nami?" He questioned as Usopp swung the door open grinning like a lunatic, clearly already plastered.

"Don't worry Zoro we found the booze." He promised him winking unsubtly.

"Some of us waited for you." Nami said as Luffy plopped down next to her on the coach. She handed him a wine glass full of rum.

"How generous." Zoro muttered as he reluctantly joined them. Ussop tried to sit on the edge of the coach but he fell off clumsily. Sensing a party Franky cheered and raced over dragging Brook with him, an opened bottle already in his hands as he plopped down on the floor.

Vivi scooted over to make more room on the floor for their odd semi-circle. Her own glass had a little wine but she clearly had a different objective then Zoro who decided not even to bother with glasses and was popping open an entire bottle.

"You better not puke." Chopper warned Zoro as he leaned on his shoulder watching him struggle with the cork.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Thanks mom."

"I'm serious, if anyone gets alcohol poisoning don't come crying to me."

"Well if they do drink too much that just means they're not strong enough." Zoro responded.

Nami rolled her eyes leaning back into the coach. "Only you would say something so stupid macho like that." She commented.

Luffy laughed at them while he looked around for the missing two.

"Where are Sanji and Robin?"

Franky looked up from the multiple beers he had gathered around him. "She is helping him in the kitchen."

Ussop looked up quickly still tipsy. "Helping him?" He laughed drunkenly, "Wow Sanji finally wore her down then, sly bastard." Before he could continue a foot slammed into his back, sending him once again crashing to the floor.

"Helping me with the food moron." The blond cook said as he laid down a tray of food in the middle of the circle. Robin followed with a pitcher of water.

"I thought it would be best if everyone had something to eat so they didn't get sick." She smiled gently as she joined Nami on the coach.

"She's so thoughtful." Sanji gushed as Chopper pulled him down to the floor.

"To surviving the first week of school." Chopper cheered raising his watered-down glass. The ten friends followed suite all raising their own.

"Everyone make a wish." Brook said with his usual enthusiasm.

Luffy glanced around at his friends smiling, their were few people in the world he loved more than these guys. Still his mind wandered briefly to those two. Over these past four years so much had happened. He found himself longing to talk to them so many times. He would give anything just to be able to see them one more time.

When he had first gotten dropped off here he was so convinced they were going to come save him. Every hit, punch, mean word thrown at him couldn't faze him because he knew it was only temporary. At any second his two older brothers would come here and take him away. After all they had promised they would always protect him, and they never lied. As the weeks past Luffy slowly began to realize they weren't coming. Weeks turned into months and months into years, now starting into his fifth year alone Luffy had learned how to cope. Sure he loved his family, and he always would, but at least he had his friends. And they were the best friends he could ask for. He still believed that one day they might meet again, but it had become too painful to hope like he used to.

He raised his glass with the rest of his friends a huge smile plastered on his face.

'Ace, Sabo I wish I could see you two just one more time.' He wished silently but with all his heart.

Then he swallowed the wine in a huge gulp, grimacing at the bitter taste. He could defiantly use a lot more of that. Thinking about his brothers always made him sad, and sad was the last thing he wanted to be tonight. His plan was to drink until the names Ace and Sabo meant nothing to him anymore. Because making wishes was the easy part, it was the disappointment that came after that was the hardest. And Luffy could wish and want all he wanted to, but that just led to more disappointment. It was getting harder and harder to believe anymore.

**Thank you so much for reading and please review. I really need suggestions about the story. Tell me how the crazy time skips are working (this was the last one I promise). Sorry about the underage drinking, but they do it so often in manga It's a normal interaction for them. Also Vivi! I love her so much! But no LuffyxVivi because I honestly don't think this story can take another subplot. Next week will be more about Ace and Sabo and where they ended up. DON'T FRET LUFFY YOUR BROTHERS ARE COMING FOR YOU, just really slowly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me so long I have had an unbelievably stressful week. Junior year sucks and proms tomorrow (sarcastic yay) Anyways thank you so much for reviewing and liking my story. And to answer An's question, Ace and Sabo do meet up before they get to Luffy. They have to help him get away from Teach. Also that is an awesome idea about learning about his gang waaaaay better than mine. Also I promise I will show how they became close. The first chapter of that sub plot is almost done. But I wanted a slightly consistent story line for at least a bit. Anyways thank you so much for reading this!**

"Luffy you have to get up."

He groaned in dismissal rolling over onto his stomach. "I want to sleep." He mumbled. They sighed but didn't leave him alone.

"It's almost eight Luffy."

Luffy let out a small yell as he shot up. All around the room his friends lay scattered on the floor and couch. Robin stood over him smiling gently. She was the only one who could keep her composure while drunk. Well her and Nami who was currently at Zoro's kitchen table eating cereal.

"Didn't you say you had to leave before eight." Nami called from the kitchen.

He nodded sitting up careful not to wake Franky who was using his leg as a pillow.

"I'll drive you home." Robin said pulling her car keys from her pocket. "I need to get to work anyways."

Luffy grinned at her. "Thank you!"

His friends were the best. He didn't know what he would do without them.

He looked down at Sanji who was sleeping next to Zoro. Something the two of them would fight about when they woke up.

"Doesn't Sanji need to go to work as well?" He had to be at the restaurant early to set up.

Nami grinned cracking her knuckles cruelly. "Don't worry I'm on it." She promised.

Luffy glanced at his friends one more time before following Robin out the door.

He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay with his friends longer. A few weeks ago he had a dream that they all lived together on a big ship. Since then he couldn't help but wonder if they would actually drop their lives like that. He doubted they would, but then again most of them didn't have a lot of family left. Luffy knew about every single one of their lives. When he had met most of them they needed help. If there was one thing he hated it was the Government using its power to pick on people who couldn't defend themselves. This was a trait he and his friends shared. All of them had been targeted out by the government in some way or another. And that was how they met each other. All of them desperate and alone.

"Luffy come on." Robin said patiently from the door.

He followed her to her car. They had named it bunchy when Robin refused to name it herself. He climbed in the passenger seat. Robin was silent as she turned the car on and began driving towards his apartment. Luffy stared out the window unusually sullen.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay."

He glanced at her curiously wondering what she meant. Of course he would be okay, in the long run. But there was no way he could predict what was going to happen. Especially not with someone as temperamental as Teach.

"You don't have to worry about me." He promised with a smile as his gaze shifted back to the window. Besides him Robin pursed her lip but remained silent. After a few minutes of driving she pulled up to the rundown apartment complex.

"Are you sure you're…" She began but Luffy cut her off with his trade mark smile.

"You're going to be late stupid." He told her grinning.

She returned his smile with a small one of her own before driving reluctantly away.

Luffy knew how his friends felt. They didn't like letting him go back here when he was just going to show up with more cuts and bruises the next day. But it wasn't like anyone had a choice. As long as the military insisted on running his life there was nothing he could do. This small town was home to one of the Navy's largest bases. Even if he managed to beat Teach (he had been trying) there was no way he could win. Usually Luffy didn't take failure well but long ago Sabo taught him the difference between fighting for freedom and dying for nothing. So until he stumbled across a small army he was going to have to accept things as they were. But that didn't at all mean he was giving up, Luffy would never do that.

He pushed his hat down over his eyes and walked to the beaten down apartment. He didn't have a key, but the kitchen window was usually unlocked. He desperately hoped Teach and his gang were still asleep. As silently as he could he slid the window open climbing onto the kitchen counter. Luffy nearly fell over as he heard voices coming from the other room. That defiantly wasn't good.

Avoiding the sink full of dirty dishes he climbed down onto the floor and peeked into the other room. There stood the two people he hated most. Teach, the dirty good for nothing outlaw, who now worked for the government and that weird old grandpa guy. He was there the night the three of them were separated. It was on his orders that Luffy now lived with this maniac. Everything was his fault. Sabo getting shot, these last four years, Luffy losing his brothers. He gritted his teeth and pressed his back against the wall determined not to be seen.

The old man was standing in the doorway one foot still on the doorstep. Teach stood before him with his arms crossed. They were clearly arguing about something.

What would Robin or Nami do in this situation? Luffy had known them long enough to know. Eavesdropping. He pressed his ear against the wall making sure he was not seen. He could make out their muffled argument.

"You have to be more careful the Revolutionary army has set its sights on this town, the last thing we need is for them to find out about him. "The old man scolded.

Luffy frowned and pressed his ear closer. Where they talking about him or someone else. And what was a "revolutionary army?"

Teach snorted in contempt. "What do you want me to do about it? He doesn't listen. Besides its not like you can afford to be picky."

The old man sighed tiredly. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm desperate. Still you could afford to be a little easier on him, for dear lord he is just a kid."

"Hey! you ordered me to raise him, I didn't expect you to criticize how I do it. Are you telling me you have gone soft after all these years?"

The old man spluttered angrily. "It doesn't help that you have social workers knocking on your door. I am tired of cleaning up after you shichibukai all the time. Besides if there was anywhere else to send him I would do it."

Luffy lifted his head confused. He didn't know what they were talking about, plus he had a massive hangover that was making it hard to concentrate on anything. Now if he could just make to his room without getting caught. As quietly as he crept out of the kitchen and dashed to the hallway, sticking close to the wall so he was just out of their line of sight. Thankfully they didn't see him and their conversation continued normally. Grinning he ducked around the corner and headed for his room.

He was concentrating so much he didn't notice Vasco Shot sleeping on the floor until he tripped over him. Luffy griped his injured knee painfully as he looked at the man.

Vasco Shot was one of Tech's gang, so naturally he was over here a lot. His favorite hobby was getting drunk and falling over wherever he stood. Luffy didn't like him, he didn't like anyone in the Blackbeard group.

Vasco's eyes opened as he squinted at Luffy hazily. Without wasting another moment Luffy made a dash for his room. Unfortunately he was not quick enough to avoid Vasco. His ankle was grabbed out from under him by a thick meaty palm. He tried to kick the man away but his efforts did nothing more than annoy the man. He sighed in annoyance and leaned back into the floor letting Vasco drag him into the living him. Both men looked up from their conversation.

"I found Luffy boss." All of a sudden Vasco yanked his hand back like he had been slapped, letting Luffy's leg fall to the floor.

"He bit me." He accused holding his hand in pain. A set of teeth marks clearly visible in his pink flesh.

Luffy scrambled to his feet as Vasco took a threatening step towards him his fist raised. But he was stopped by a harsh look from Teach.

"Not in front of our guest." He scolded.

Vasco glared at Luffy cussing him out under his breath. Still he followed Teach's orders and sulked away nursing his hand. Blackbeards steely gaze shifted to Luffy.

"And where have you been?"

Luffy shrugged returning his gaze with defiance.

"I'll deal with you later, right now he wants to talk to you."

Luffy looked up in surprise at the old man, he occasionally came around to talk to Teach but never Luffy.

The old man cleared his throat. "Enemies of the government have recently set their sights on this town as a means to challenge our authority"

Luffy shifted his weight uncomfortably. He was used to being talked at by adults not talked too. Besides he didn't understand why the old guy was telling him this. It was an unspoken rule not to explain anything to him.

"We need you to stop sneaking out by yourself all the time." He said fixing Luffy with an intense stare.

Luffy's frown deepened, it wasn't like he was alone. Besides if he was gone for more than a day this old guy would send a brigade after him. On top of that this town was way too protected to even think about escaping. Luffy was stuck, trapped in this stuffy town.

The man was clearly waiting for a reply and Luffy had always been a poor liar so he just told the truth instead. He found things less complicated when he did that. But more often than not it got him in trouble. Still he never seemed to learn.

"Why would I do that?" He asked curiously. "I don't like the government and I don't like this place.

Teach was quick to act. Hitting him over the head harshly. He yelped in pain jumping away from his guardian before he could take another swing. To his surprise the old man didn't yell at him. But when Luffy looked up at him he saw sadness. The deep soul crushing regret he recognized instantly. The same face he wore sometimes. But why would this old man care. He was the one who had taken Luffy away from his family and forced him to be here. Everything was this man's fault. Garps fault.

**Next chapter is going to be about Ace and where he ended up and maybe Sabo as well I don't know yet. But for now they are all separated **** poor Garp he tries. I just watched the episode where he couldn't punch Luffy so he was able to save Ace. That scene where he is carrying little Luffy is probably the reason he isn't the bad guy in this story. Anyways thank you so much for reading and please please review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your review they made me so happy. To answer your beautiful questions Luffy has tried to run away before and I will go deeper into it but pretty much one little kid vs a troop of army men tracking him isn't very fair. Also the long awaited Ace and Sabo chapter is here. I just watched the episodes where ace dies/ childhood flashback so I'm really sad. I swear to god an anime death could not have been sadder than that. (Start Rant) In the flash back Ace tells Dadan he didn't run away because Luffy was behind him and Luffy would be hurt. When Ace fought Akainue Luffy was also behind him :….0. Anyways thank you so much for reading this it is my pride and joy.**

**Ace-17, Marco-19, Thatch-21**

_**.**_

_Ace stared at his little brother. Despite how long it had been Luffy hadn't grown a bit, he was still the same ten year old who used to hide behind his back and follow him around everywhere. He was smiling his impossibly big smile, the favored hat slipping over his small head. Exactly the same as when Ace last saw him. Ace breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't missed watching his little brother grow up. He was so worried about how much he was missing. _

_He turned around to see the smiling face of his other brother. The one who always had his back, the smart one. Unlike Luffy Sabo had grown. He was taller than Ace with a bit more muscle definition as well. Forever one step ahead of Ace even after all this time. _

_The two people he loved most in the world. He had been alone until he met them. No matter how much time passed he would always love them. _

_Ace ran towards the two of them without hesitation. A grin broke out on his face as he wrapped his arms around them. This time he had managed to catch them. Joy spread across his chest. So often he had the same dream but he was never able to catch them, embrace them. _

_But he quickly realized something was wrong. Looking down horrified he watched as blood began to stain Sabo's clothes dripping down to the floor on a puddle. He screamed as Sabo tumbled to the ground. There was nothing he could do as Sabo's wound grew larger and larger surrounding them in a carpet of red. He pulled Sabo onto his lap with a cry as he desperately turned to Luffy. The little boy stared up at him impassively. To Ace's shock he stood up drenched in his brothers blood and stepped away from them. Leaving bloody footprints in his wake. Ace held Sabo harder as he screamed to Luffy to come back. But the boy didn't listen or show any indication that he heard. He just kept walking away. And there was nothing Ace could do to stop them, either of them. Luffy was getting further and further away and Sabo was dying. But Ace couldn't stop them. He couldn't protect the two most important people to him, not then and not now. _

Ace groaned as he sat up in bed, nearly banging his forehead into Thatch who was leaning over him.

"What the hell?" He growled at Thatch as he got out of bed. "How did you even get in here?"

Thatch shrugged, "You guys gave me a key."

"No we didn't." Marco, Ace's roommate, called from his bed. He was clearly trying to sleep through the commotion.

"Gave, had one made while you two were sleeping what's the difference?"

"One of those things lands you in jail and one doesn't." Marco said unhelpfully from his bed not bothering to open his eyes.

Ace moaned as he looked at the clock. They had been partying until late last night to celebrate the starting of the school year. He did not need to be woken up before the sun. Then again he doubted his massive hangover would go well with light.

"What do you want?"

Marco ignored his question and instead glanced him over carefully. "It sounded like you were having a bad dream?"

Ace thought for a moment. The ending wasn't exactly Hallmark material but then again for the first time he had gotten to hug his brothers. He was able to see them smiling at him even if it was only briefly.

"No, it was a good one."

Thatch threw him a skeptical look but remained silent. "Whatever, White Beard want to see you, you have an assignment."

Ace stretched suddenly interested. "I hope its something fun."

Thatch rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, your definition of fun is too life threatening."

"Shut the hell up." Marco growled as he turned over in his bed clearly annoyed.

Ace sighed as he pulled some jeans on ignoring his the shirt laid out on his desk. He flipped off both the rooms occupants as Thatch laid out across Ace's bed clearly intending to go to bed.

Ace made his way out of the room and into the hallway to White Beards office. It was over four years ago now that White Beard had found him. At the edge of the forest covered in scrapes and nearly bled out from the gunshot in his shoulder. They had saved him, treated his wounds and taken him back to the school. The Old man's pride and joy, White Beard boarding school. A place for kids to come and grow both physically and mentally. At least that is what the pamphlet said but really it was a cover for the White Beard Gang. They were outlaws who believed the Government had gone too far and was too powerful.

The day he had woken up he demanded they take him back to the forest to look for Luffy and Sabo. It was shocking, all signs of the war that had taken place the previous day were gone. The only thing that remained were the few missed bullets lodged in trees and the ground. Ace's brothers were nowhere to be found. The only thing he found was a huge blood stain with a scrap of Sabo's fabric stained crimson brown. His brothers were gone and he had no idea where they went. White Beard promised to help him look, and he did. He searched everywhere, reached out to every one of his contacts. No one knew anything. Bit by bit Ace had to accept he wasn't going to find them soon. So he stayed with the old man at his school. Originally it was only for a little while but soon the days turned into months and now four years later he was still here.

Despite missing his brothers there was nothing to complain about. The people were great and he fit in surprisingly well. Besides the old man had become a father figure for him and that was something he never had.

Arriving at White beards office he knocked on the oak door. Without waiting for a confirmation he walked in.

The old man sat at his desk, his usual laid back attitude was replaced by a serious aura.

"I've got an assignment for you my son."

Ace raised his eyebrow. "So I've heard. What's up?"

"It's the revolutionary army. They are planning something and they requested our assistance."

Ace groaned. He hated the revolutionaries. They were so stuck up and mysterious. Besides they liked to think they were above outlaws like the White Beards. Why of all times would they ask for help? They weren't exactly on friendly terms with outlaws.

"I need you to go be our ambassador."

He snorted, "I'm not sure I'm the best choice." Which in his mind was a valid point. Ace was temperamental. He wasn't considered negotiator material.

"You should send Marco and I can be his guard." He pointed out excitedly.

White Beard shook his head. "No I want you for this. Besides a bit of life experience couldn't hurt you."

Ace begged to differ but he kept his mouth shut. Once the old had decided something it happened. He was incredibly pig headed, a trait he and Ace shared.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He asked with a sigh.

"I want you to listen to their proposal and report back to me. Do not under any circumstances light anything on fire."

His shoulders sagged in disappointment. This was shaping up to be very boring.

"Whatever you say old man." He said walking out of the room tiredly. His hangover coming back full force. This was going to suck.

_(Five hundred miles away in the revolutionary base)_

"Hell no! I don't want to do that. Besides why do we even need their help? This is our fight."

Koala shrugged at her friend. "Orders from above. Don't question just go with it."

He frowned "But I don't like the Outlaws, their so order less."

"Come on give it a rest. Didn't you used to want to be one when you were a kid." Koala reminded him.

"That was a long time ago, everyone has to grow up at some point." Sabo said.

**Sorry about the dramatic ending, I didn't know what else to say. The next chapter should be sooner than this one. Please comment it would mean the world to me. Anyway next time Ace and Sabo meetup. Aww so cute. I love these two. Thanks so much for reading. (Also side comment their might be some dark themes/ topics coming up sorry about that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger it just sort of happened. Also I promise to make chapters longer from now on. I think next chapter might be a flash back to when Luffy, Sabo and Ace were little and they had just met Luffy. It starts where they same him from being frozen to death outside. I had it written since chapter two. Anyways tell me what you guys think. Thank you so much for the comments. Some of them made me laugh, and the others are the reason I am writing this chapter despite having a huge test tomorrow. You guys are awesome**

.

Ace sighed as he got out of the car, slamming the door loud enough for the escorts to scamper away from him. The van had two way black out mirrors meaning he had no idea where he was. They were currently standing in a huge garage filled with cars and tanks. Despite himself Ace grinned. He liked tanks. He related to them deeply.

"This way sir." said the escort looking at the ground.

His terrible hangover and poor mood had made for a very tense car ride. The poor escorts were scared stiff.

A girl walked over to him. She appeared to be a little older then him. She had short strawberry blond hair and kind blue eyes.

"You must be the outlaw from the White beard gang, pleased to meet you I'm Koala."

She beaconed for him to follow her. He did as he was told trying to avoid groaning. He was tired of being at these people's mercy. If there was one thing Ace hated it was trusting other people.

He followed her down the twisting corridors that eventually led to a conference room. The floor and walls were bland and windowless. Like the belly of an office building. The room was full of serous looking rebels all sitting around a table staring expectantly at him.

Koala gestured for him to sit down which he did, awkwardly. Koala sat down beside him unconcerned by the lack of talking. After a few moments of awkward silence one of the men addressed the girl.

"And prey tell us where is our valiant chief of staff?" His voice dripped sarcasm.

"He's coming." Koala said inspecting her fingernails. "He probably got tied up with paper work."

Ace tried not to laugh. It was the same excuse he used to cover for Marco when he didn't show up to a weekly meeting. Clearly this man wanted to be here as much as Ace did. The room's occupants looked over at him curiously so he put his head down on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the light from his throbbing head ache. He was so preoccupied he didn't even hear the door open.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a familiar voice.

Ace's eyes flew open as he froze. Was he imagining things? Slowly he looked up at the new comer.

There stood a blond haired man with a tall worn top hat and a dark blue coat. His blue eyes locked onto Ace's grey ones and that's when something in Ace clicked and he froze. The familiar blue eyes grew big as the two of them stared at each other in stunned silence. Completely oblivious to the other people in the room.

"Sabo?" Koala asked curiously.

Without answering Sabo dashed across the room and grabbed Ace's wrist, pulling him into the hallway.

"We will be right back." He called as the two of them ducked behind a corner, the door slamming behind them.

Ace was in shock, he felt numb as Sabo came to a stop. The brother he had been looking for all this time was standing before him.

Sabo shook his shoulder worry plastered on his face.

"Ace?"

Without thinking Ace threw a punch which Sabo dodged easily. All the pent up worry and fear that had built up was now being released in the form of anger.

"What are you doing?" Sabo asked with a frown as he sidestepped a particularly rough blow. Ace frowned slowing down. He had no idea what he was doing. He had dreamed so many times about meeting Sabo again and now that it was actually happening he was trying to kill him.

Lowering his fists he instinctually pulled Sabo into a hug. Sabo had not been expecting this and tensed up. But as Ace dug his head into Sabo's shoulder he relaxed and hugged him back fiercely. Ace pulled him closer clawing his shirt as if trying to absorb Sabo and become one. Sabo laughed at his silence.

"I missed you too little brother." He said.

Ace laid his head on his shoulder. He couldn't believe he was talking to Sabo after so many years. His mind slowly clicked into place. After all this time it was still the same Sabo. The little teen who always wore a top hat.

Ace never wanted to let go but there was something he needed to know.

"Where is Luffy?" He asked pulling away.

Sabo frowned and rubbed his temples. "I don't know."

That answer shook Ace off of the cloud and back to reality. He had always hoped Sabo and Luffy had managed to stay together. That way the two of them would be okay.

But now that delusion was shattered. His little brother was all alone in the world, he had been for four years. And even now that he had found Sabo he had no idea where Luffy was.

"What happened?" Ace asked quietly.

"I got shot." Sabo said dryly.

"Join the club." Ace retorted back.

But Sabo shook his head running his hand over his chest unconsciously.

"We were together but we were cornered. I told Luffy to run and I tried to stop them. But I got shot." Sabo ran his fingers over the scar. "Luffy came back and saved me but it was already too late."

Ace winced at that.

"I tried to get him to leave to go find you. That way he would be free. But he wouldn't leave me."

"What happened?"

Sabo shook his head. "We were caught and I died."

Ace stared at him incredulously. "You what?"

"For twelve minuets I died but they brought me back. I was in a coma for over a year. And when I woke up, he was gone. None of the staff knew who I was talking about. I had no idea where he went. I think the military took him."

Ace froze as it sunk in. Luffy was in trouble.

Before Ace could say anything else Koala walked quickly towards them. She glanced curiously at Ace.

"Not for nothing Sabo but I don't believe this is how conferences work." She pointed out.

Sabo groaned disinterestedly. "Are they still there?" He had honestly forgotten about them.

Koala raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeah and I really don't think they like you."

Sabo scoffed, "that's okay I don't particularly like them either. Besides that's nothing new."

"Chief of staff Duties." Ace said with a mocking tone, repeating the title he heard.

Sabo laughed at his tone hitting him lightly in the shoulder. "Like you can talk Mr. second brigade leader."

It was Ace's turn to raise his eyebrow. "So you looked me up."

Sabo shrugged, "skimmed the file." He glanced over Ace again, "Clearly not well enough."

"Look at you actually doing your job." Koala said dryly. "Now what are you going to do about the room full of people actually doing their job?"

Sabo sighed. He glanced at Ace and a smile broke out across his face. "Well at the moment I am a little busy." He motioned to Ace, "Come with me."

Ace followed him back through the maze of hallways into the conference room. The group of people looked up expectantly as the three of them came back.

"We have to be going." Sabo announced to the already angry group of people.

"What are you talking about, you just got here?" One of the men said angrily, "We have a conference to do."

Sabo nodded, "Yep don't worry we will take care of it."

Koala frowned, "You will?"

Sabo grinned pulling Ace out of the room, "Yep, don't worry we got this." Ace couldn't help but smile as he was dragged out of the room. He followed Sabo through the maze of white wash and back to the garage.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a smile, not really caring.

"Yes where are you going?" Asked the orange haired girl sitting on one of the tanks with crossed legs.

Sabo glanced over at her with a crooked smile. "Out and about."

"When will you be back?"

He shrugged.

To Ace's surprise she laughed, "Because your so fun to cover for." She tossed him a set of keys. "Go nuts."

"You're the best." He promised her.

"You always say that." She laughed as Ace followed Sabo into a jeep.

"She seems nice." He said as he buckled his seat belt. Sabo ignited the engine carefully steering out of the garage. "She is the best." He agreed.

Ace smiled but kept his mouth shut. Making a mental note to bring it up later.

"So where are we going?"

Sabo's grin grew bigger, "To find Luffy."

.

**Todaaa! Finally finished. Please tell me what you think. I just started a new job so I am going to have even less time than before. But I promise I will keep trying to post chapters every other day. I really hope you like it, please review. I love reviews. So the time line has been slightly more consistent. Next chapter will either be a flash back to Luffy befriending them or Luffy POV. I don't know tell me what you think. Like I promised this chapter was longer. Thank you for reading it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long my new job is so incredibly time consuming, enough said about my daily life. Thank you all so much for the comment and the new follows I am really invested in this story and I am so excited other people like it! Also now it is as long as my other fanfic take that ROTG. So alternating this is going to be another Luffy chapter so I can give exposition on his daily life. Then after this will be the flash back/ continuation from first chapter (its really cute), Then Ace and Sabo chapter. I'm trying to stall the reunion between the brothers but there's only so many chapters the two can drive around in their little car while making no progress. So to answer you awesome question Sabo doe have a plan, he has been working on it for a while but meeting Ace again was the push he needed to start.**

**.**

**Warning dark themes in this chapter (I had a stressful day and I am going to take it out on Luffy.)**

Garp was gone. He had left a few moments ago leaving Luffy alone to fend for himself, like he always did. Black Beard had left as well for an early morning drink, leaving Vasco Shot to handle Luffy's punishment. Luffy was definatly not happy about this but on the other hand if it were different gang members he would be worried about if they would let him live or not. No one could accuse Vasco shot of being kind but at least Luffy knew he wasn't going to kill him.

Currently Luffy was stuck on the floor, trapped beneath his giant feet. Vasco sat on the couch drinking heavily as his tiny brain mulled over what he was going to do with him. Luffy tried to wiggle away but the giant feet pressed harder compacting his lungs to the ground. Vasco glanced down at Luffy and back to the bite mark. He looked angry.

Standing up so he could put his full force into it he stamped hard on his back causing Luffy to yelp in surprise and pain. Vasco raised his foot to do it again but Luffy rolled away in time to avoid it. Without waiting to catch his breath Luffy scampered to his feet and dashed behind the coach, tucking his small body in between fabric and wall. Vasco growled in anger and tried to grab him. Not one to learn from past mistakes Luffy bit his arm defensively. Enraged Vasco clawed the coach aside to get to Luffy.

The doorbell rang but no one paid any attention to it. Luffy pulled his hat over his eyes as the couch began to shift against Vasco's weight.

"Dammit you guys get the damn door." Catrina Devon said emerging from her room. She was the only female member of the Blackbeard gang. She scared Luffy in a different way than the others did. When he had asked Zoro about it he explained that it was because she was a she-witch and her mind worked differently the guys did.

She completely ignored the two in the living room and instead screamed angrily at the door.

"Go away."

"Sorry ma'am official government business." Came a strangely feminine male voice.

Catrina cussed and swung the door open revealing a stalky person with a huge purple afro. This is what an okama must be. Luffy poked his head out from the couch momentarily distracted. Besides him stood a tall willowy person with white and orange hair. They were amazingly solemn contrasting the others smile.

The purple haired one showed her the government badge. "I'm Ivankov and this is my partner Inazuma, we are here for shichibuki evaluation, may we come in?."

Catrina swore but opened the door wider. "Do whatever you want." She said angrily heading back to her room, "Go get someone else to deal with them." She told Vasco.

Vasco looked up at them and scratched his head stupidly. "Should I go tell Burgress?"

"Whatever." Catrina yelled back at him slamming her door loudly like a teenager.

Forgetting his mission to kill Luffy he blinked his tiny eyes at them. This task was clearly out of his IQ range. "I'll be right back." He said lumbering away to get Jesus Burgress. Teach's right hand man.

This was a stroke of good luck for Luffy. If he was lucky Vasco would forget all about Luffy and leave him alone. Not wasting any time he pulled himself out from behind the coach, staring intently at the guests.

The one with the purple afro locked eyes with him a confused look across their face. "What are you doing here little boy?"

"I live here." Luffy responded straitening up as much as he could to show them he was not little. The purple haired Okama looked confused for a moment. "You live here, with the black beard gang?"

Luffy nodded confused about why the concept was so hard to grasp.

"Are you related to one of them?"

Luffy shook his head absently as he walked closer to them. He had never met an okama in real life. He was confused about why Sanji hated them so much. They seemed really nice, besides the fact they were obviously lying.

Growing up around thieves and liars his whole life Luffy excelled in recognizing it in others. He may not be as smart as everyone else, but he was a good judge of character. Once he met somebody he instinctually knew if they were good people or not. Sabo had called it his animal instinct. He could tell these people were good, far kinder then anybody in this house.

"Your not really with the government." Luffy said bluntly a he observed the two of them.

The man blinked clearly caught off guard. "Why do you say that?"

He glanced the two of them over again. "You don't smell like the government." He told them innocently. Government workers smelt like paper and dry wall. These people smelt like sea breeze. But there wasn't an ocean anywhere near here, they were clearly from far away. He watched as the talkative one began to sweat noticeably.

"What a cute imagination you have there." Said the tall one speaking for the first time.

"But you know what they say curiosity did to the cat." Said the purple haired Okama tensely with gritted teeth.

Luffy laughed. These people were funny. Maybe they were secret clowns. Either way he liked them.

"Luffy." A new voice barked, "Leave."

Luffy looked up quickly to see Burgess standing there angrily. He didn't need to be told twice, Luffy ran into the hallway leaning up against the wall so he could listen.

Burgress ungracefully invited them into the house to sit on the beaten up couch.

"Who is that boy?" Ivankov asked worry in his voice.

Burgess snorted, "I'm fairly confident if you don't know about him then he has nothing to do with you visit. Please stick to the real questions."

Ivankov sighed but agreed, there was nothing he could do about it if they didn't want to tell him. So instead he asked the scripted questions. Burgress answered coyly and refused any additional information making Ivanov's mission very difficult. The more he tried to pry information from Burgress the more he was shut out. He was forced to stick to the basic questions.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear I was being interrogated." Burgress said his eyes narrowing.

Ivankov laughed nervously. "No no, just standard government questions."

"Well then, anything else you wanted to ask me?" He clearly wanted them to leave.

"Just one more thing, we need to review the paperwork given to you by the government."

Burgress gave an irritated scowl but left regardless to go find the sheets of government stamps. Ivankov was clearly getting nowhere with him so he decided to switch tactics. He beckoned to Luffy who was hiding in the hallway watching them. He couldn't seem to care less that his hiding spot was found out. He bounded over to them an innocent grin plastered on his face. Ivankov was surprised how he could be so happy while living with such evil people.

"Luffy can you answer some questions?" Inazuma asked breaking the silence. It was risky and Luffy might tattle on them but for some reason Ivankov wanted to trust him.

"How often does the government call on the black beards for help?"

Luffy thought for a second. "I don't know, when they do Teach turns them down. He's really lazy." Luffy said happily.

"Are there any other secret reinforcements?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, this is it but their really strong on their own."

Before Ivankov could ask another question Luffy butt in. "Is the sea nice?"

Ivankov blinked looking at his partner for help. "Excuse me."

"The sea, is it nice? I used to live next to it a long time ago." He rubbed the brim of his ratty hat unconsciously. "Is it still a big as I remember? Does it still smell like salt?"

Ivankov coughed surprised. "I don't live next to the sea, I live at the government base."

Luffy smiled at them, a smile that could make any ones heart melt. "No you don't, you smell like the ocean, and you're too nice to be in government. But you're not too nice to lie so you must be in something similar right?"

This time it was Inuzumas turn to choke in surprise. This kid was so strange. But he had somehow figured out what the black beards couldn't.

"Kid do you hate the blackbeards." Ivankov asked with a sigh.

Luffy nodded without hesitation. "And I hate the government but I do have a friend who's in it so I guess it can't be all bad right? But everyone seems so mean."

Ivankov frowned at the kids rambling. His mouth had a brain of its own. He had never met someone so …. Strange. Still he trusted this kid, he knew what it felt like to be bullied by someone stronger then you. He doubted Luffy living here was his choice. It hurt his heart to think Luffy was all alone here without any help. They could kill him tomorrow in broad daylight and no one would do anything to save him.

Despite Inazuma noise of protest he handed Luffy a card with his number on it and the rebel's symbol drawn neatly on the corner.

"Well Luffy you are right. If you ever need any help or want to tell us anything else call this number. Okay."

Luffy stared at the card and his face broke out into a wide grin. "What's the revolutionary army?"

Ivankov and Inazuma immediately brought their fingers to their lips shushing him. Ivankov slightly regretted giving him the card.

"It's a secret Luffy, you can't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

He nodded giving them a wide grin as he put in in his pocket.

"Luffy what did I tell you, scram." Burgress screamed from the hallway as he walked back over. And just like that Luffy was gone, swallowed up by the house to escape the cruel men. Ivankov felt his heart twitch painfully. He hoped the boy had one hell of a guardian angel, he would need it.

**(Four year earlier) How Luffy first met Zoro**

**-a week after Luffy was sent to live with Blackbeard**

Zoro looked up disinterestedly from his cell, somebody was coming.

The door of his cell was thrown open and a black haired boy was shoved roughly inside. He didn't look much younger then Zoro and he was covered in scratches similar to his.

Without missing a beat the black haired boy charged to cell door with all his force, but his escort had already slammed it shut cruelly. Grinning evilly on the other side stood a marine.

This came as no surprise to Zoro, being a major Army base most of the law enforcing was left up to marines. The boy continued to hit the bars desperately trying to free himself from this cold iron cage.

"Your third escape attempt today Luffy, getting discouraged are we?" The marine taunted standing just outside Luffy's reach. "Are you done with your little temper tantrum yet or do you want to keep being pointless?" The black haired boy glared at him but stayed silent.

Unamused by the lack of a comeback he moved on to Zoro who was sitting on the cot watching indifferently.

"What about you Roronoa? Have you had your fill of street fights yet?"

Zoro snorted. Not even close. At this point it was the thing that get him out of bed. In this shitty life he lived for violence. He didn't really care about anything other than becoming stronger. He had no friends and his drunkard father was his only family.

The marine gestured to the younger boy still smashing the bars desperately. "You guys are two of the same. You would get along well."

Zoro snorted again. From what he had seen this kid was an idiot. A weak idiot. No way in hell would he ever be friends with this kid. And the look he received from the black haired boy told him the feeling was mutual.

"Yea right." Zoro said turning away from the kid to rest his head against the wall. He didn't need any friends, let alone this one.

.

**Sorry for the bad writing at the ending it has been a long day. Okay so please don't chew me out for improper pronoun use of Ivankov. The deal is you're supposed to ask what tittle they would like to be referred as but since they are not real I am going to stick to the male identity. In one piece he is referenced as a he so I am going to stay consistent. Inuzuma on the other hand seemed to be both so I tried to stay non-binary. Please review I would love you forever**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the continuation from the very first chapter. Thank you so much for reading up until this point it makes me so happy. Originally Luffy's friend was Ussop and the teacher was Robin but I had to change it. I'll try to update soon but with finals coming up im not sure when it will be. Thank you so much for reading.**

Luffy awoke to loud arguing.

"Idiot, How did you not notice he was gone?"

"Shut up, its not like you did any better."

"Well he wasn't sleeping in my bed."

"Yea, I'm sure that's the reason stupid."

Luffy gave a small moan as he rolled over the dry grass. His body felt strangely heavy and it was hard to move.

Both the boys jumped back with cusses.

"Okay Ace pick him up and let's take him inside."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ace said defiantly.

"Shut Up!"

Luffy felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"If Dadan finds out he nearly froze to death we are going to get our asses kicked."

"Yea I know stupid."

After a few moments of bickering Luffy could feel himself being laid back down on something soft.

"He feels really cold."

"Yea stupid that's what happens when you stay outside all night."

"I don't want somebody to die in our room."

"You think I do?"

Luffy forced his eyes open confused. What were they talking about? Why couldn't he move? It felt like somebody had stuck him in a jar of honey. Both boys jumped back when he yawned.

"Idiot," Ace said hitting his head. "Are you trying to die?"

Luffy frowned confused, of course he wasn't, why would he say that?

Ace just rolled his eyes

"Okay kid listen up." Sabo said. "Do whatever you want but don't get us into trouble. Who do you think is going to take the heat if you die?"

Luffy stared at his lap no longer paying attention to the boys.

Ace huffed loosing interest. He stalked over to the dresser and rummaged around pulling out some torn baggy pants and a faded shirt. He shoved them roughly into Luffys arms.

"Here."

Luffy shifted uncomfortably as the feeling slowly came back into his body. He waited for the feeling to seep back into his limbs.

For the most part the two boys raced around the room getting ready. Every so often ace would glare over at him.

"Do you want a fist in your face?"

Luffy frowned, he had definitely had that before and hadn't liked it. He changed into the clothing as quickly as his thawing nerves would allow. They hung baggily around his skinny body.

Sabo sighed as he walked over. He tugged the shirt up so he could fold the waistline. He curled the bottom of the pants so at least Luffy wouldn't trip on them.

Ace laughed as he re-entered the room.

"It's not funny." Sabo sighed as he safety pinned the waistline.

"He needs clothes."

"Yea and do you want to pay for them? Now all we need is some duct tape glasses and he can be the boy under the cupboard."

Sabo turned away annoyed.

Ace shrugged casually grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.

"At least take him will ya." Sabo snapped.

"You want me to walk with him to school." Ace asked incredibly, "As if."

"Well someone has to do it."

Luffy blinked up at him silently.

"Shut up." Ace hissed punching him in the shoulder.

Sabo rolled his eyes grabbing Luffy by the shoulder and pulling him out the door.

**XXX**

"Class this is Luffy, everyone say hello."

There was a muffled hello from the class.

Luffy shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He didn't like how the whole class stared at him. Ace had disappeared the second they reached school and Sabo had dumped him with the smiling teacher lady. She said her name was Miss. Shakuyaku and she was going to be his teacher.

"Alright Luffy why don't you go take your seat and we can get started."

Luffy silently walked to the open seat, he could feel the eyes of his classmates following the whole way. He sat down his head resting in his arms facing forward.

"Hey its Luffy right?" the boy sitting beside him said, "I'm Masira." Luffy stared at him. He looked like a monkey

"You don't talk much do you?" Masira paused for a moment but when no reply came he kept talking. "This schools not so bad, at least when you get used to it."

Masira kept talking to Luffy throughout the whole class. Luffy found the boy more interesting then whatever Miss. Shakuyaku was talking about, eventually he turned his attention to the kid. Masira rattled on about everything he could think of and Luffy listened wide eyed. Just when he thought he knew what was happening a loud ding sounded throughout the classroom. Luffy looked over at Masira confused.

"It's the bell silly, it means lunch time." Masira pulled Luffy out of his seat.

"Come on, I'll show you the best place to eat."

Luffy waved at Miss. Shakuyaku as Masira led him out of the classroom. She looked surprised for a second but waved back with a smile. The other students were all filing out as well creating chaos in the hallways.

He led him outside where all the kids were congregating around tables. They were all eating and laughing. Some were playing jump rope and basketball on the concrete.

"You can share some of my lunch if you forgot yours." Masira said handing Luffy half a sandwich. "I usually eat with my brother Shoujou, you can join us if you want."

This time however Luffy wasn't listening, his gaze was fixed on a black haired boy sitting crisscross on top of a table.

Masira frowned as he glanced over, "That's Ace, he is the school bully. Don't talk to him unless you want a fist in your face." Luffy kept staring despite Masira warning. Ace's table was the only one empty, all the others were jam packed with laughing kids.

Luffy frowned confused, he began to walk over to Ace wondering what he was doing all alone, the sandwich clutched gently in his hand.

"Luffy what are you doing!" Masira cried in alarm as he watched him approach the kid.

Ace looked up in surprise as Luffy made his way over to him.

"What do you want." He said tensely.

To his surprise Luffy sat down next to him.

"Look if you want food I don't have any either, go bug Sabo." Ace said getting annoyed. He was avoided like the plague at school and he had gotten used to it by now.

Luffy stared down at the sandwich Masira had given him, it wasn't much but Shanks had always taught him to share. Despite the grumbling of his stomach he handed the food over to Ace longingly. Makino told him to help the less fortunate, he may be hungry but at least he wasn't lonely.

The whole school held their breath as Ace stared at the sandwich in his lap.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, confusion winning out over anger.

Luffy pointed to Masira who ducked under a table cussing. Ace ignored him and looked back to Luffy suddenly annoyed. He wasn't angry at Luffy but instead the feelings that coursed through him. Luffy had managed to make friends in half a day of being here, that feat was amazing in itself, yet he still choose to sit with Ace.

"Eat it yourself kid." He said handing it back to Luffy. He glared up at the audience that had formed around them. The kids quickly scampered back to their tables avoiding his gaze.

"I don't need handouts," He told Luffy.

Luffy thought for a moment before breaking the sandwich in half and offering part of it to Ace, it wasn't technically a handout now.

Ace debated for a few sounds before he took the other half with a grumbled 'thanks.'

Satisfied Luffy bit into the sandwich with a smile. The first one since he had got here.

.

**Sorry about the minor characters, but I am using literally all the other ones in the main story. Anyway I have no idea what next chapter is going to be, probably either the continuation or more Sabo/ Ace. Anyway I was considering starting another fanfic about doll Luffy. It would be where Ace and the White beard pirate rescue Luffy from the tenryuubito. Throughout the story he goes from a doll like state to his normal personality. I am not sure if I am going to go through with it or not. Anyway thank you sooooo much for reading please comment nd tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry about the late update. I had Comic con then finals and now its summer! So I should have much more time to write. I also decided to write another one piece fanifc, but I'm not sure if it will be a one shot or not. Also if anyone watches Young Justice I think it's a good fic? But it is really new. Anyways next chapter will be the Ace/Sabo/ Luffy reunion. (But it is going to be kind of one sided.)**

.

Sabo smiled lightly at Ace's rantings. His brother was chattering in the shotgun seat like a little kid. He was talking about everything that happened in the last few years since they were separated. From what Sabo managed to catch he was found by the Whitebeards. They had been nice and despite Ace's initial hesitation they were good people.

"So what are we going to do about that important mission you blew off?" Ace asked.

Sabo shrugged undecidedly. "I don't know, do you think Whitebeard will go for it?"

Ace thought for a second, "I guess it was my job to decide that for him but I will go with you on this one. Whatever you think."

"Well it can't be said that the Outlaws and the Rebels get along." Sabo said truthfully. "But I'm sure that can be forgotten in place of their hatred of the government." His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel thinking about it. He truly did hate the government.

"I think our best chance would be to team up, it's the only way to take them down."

Ace nodded slowly. "And you're certain they're not going to turn on each other?"

Sabo shook his head, "The need to defeat the enemy will bond them, at least for the time being."

"Well then, now all we have to do is go tell Whitebeard."

"Tell him the plan or your little vacation?" Sabo asked raising an eyebrow.

Ace shuddered thinking about it. "Hell no!" He said firmly. "I am just going to disappear for a while and then return without a word. This happens more than you would think."

"You're the secound mate, should you really be saying that?" Sabo asked curiously.

Ace shrugged, "They knew what they were getting into when they gave me the job." He explained. Sabo grinned at this, same old brother as before. It almost felt like nothing had changed.

"There are some things I need to tell you as well." Sabo said.

"Like why you joined the Revolutionaries?" Ace questioned.

Sabo nodded. "After I woke up I had absolutely nothing to go on. So I decided that the best way to figure it out was join the Rebel. Sure enough I learned a lot of stuff, like for instance why we were targeted."

"Are you going to share?" Ace said eagerly perking up.

"Remember that whole conversation we had with Luffy about who his parents were?"

Ace nodded not knowing what that had to do with it. "He said he didn't know."

Sabo nodded, "Well it is actually a big deal. His dad just happens to be my boss, Monkey D. Dragon." He paused so Ace could process the information.

Ace froze for a moment as thoughts bounced around in his head. Luffy was just like him, the son of a monster. Ace never wanted Luffy to go through what he had to, he had thought he wouldn't have to. If one thing was clear he was tired of children suffering because of their parents actions.

"We can't tell him." Ace said firmly.

Sabo nodded understandingly. "We won't." He promised. "But unfortunately that's not the worst of it. We were attacked that night by enemies of dragon. I don't know how they found out but they did."

Ace frowned, "Why was the government there?"

Sabo winced. "That was the other bad news. The Vice General in charge is Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's grandfather and your guardian."

Ace cussed surprised. "What the hell? Aren't I suppose to know if I had a secret Guardian out there? And also why the hell was Luffy in foster care if he had family."

"I can't answer why or how Garp became your guardian." Sabo said, "Nor the one about putting Luffy in the system. But I do know that they had caught word of the terrorist attack. They had come that night to relocate him somewhere safer to protect him from another attack like that. Unfortunately it gets worse."

"Worse than that?"

Sabo nodded, "No matter what Garps intentions are Dragon has many enemies, one being the government itself."

"Meaning?" Ace asked clearly wanting Sabo to spell it out for him.

"Meaning Luffy is probably with the government right now and they are using him as a hostage for if dragon tried anything."

"Shit." Ace said worry pooling in his stomach.

Sabo nodded slowly understanding the feeling.

"Does Dragon know?"

He shook his head, "I don't think Dragon even knows he has a son."

"This is going to get awkward." Ace said with a small laugh. He was trying to drown his worry away but it wasn't working.

"You can say that again." Sabo said his tone serious.

**XXX**

"Do you think Ace burnt anything down yet?" Thatch asked curiously. At the moment he was lying on the absent teens bed throwing a ball at the ceiling and catching it as it fell back down.

"How would I know?" said Marco annoyed as he continued writing. He had a terms paper due tomorrow and the other teen wasn't helping.

"I don't think he did." Came a new voice full of concern. "But then again he does love to light stuff on fire." There in the open window sat a blond haired boy with a top hat.

Both Marco and Thatch jumped up to face the intruder.

"Who are you?"

Sabo frowned at them as he slid off the ledge and into the room. He had told Ace that his friends wouldn't take it well if someone broke in. But Ace had insisted it would be funny, plus he had to go find Whitebeard and the two were a little short on time.

"Ace's friend." Sabo said uncertain how much he should give away.

"Yeah right." Marco said stepping intimidatingly closer to the kid.

"What's his favorite color?"

"Orange." Sabo said without a pause. If they were going to drill him they should at least make it challenging.

"His Birthday?"

"January first." Honestly Sabo could of gotten that off of Ace's file. They were going to have to try harder.

"What's his password?" Marco asked gesturing to the old laptop sitting on his desk.

Sabo frowned thinking for a moment. "He doesn't have one," He said firmly. "There's no way Ace would remember it."

The two boys stared intently at him for a few minutes before the brown haired one laughed and went back to throwing the rubber ball.

"He checks out." He told the blond one who still seemed tense.

Marco sighed but went back to his desk leaning up against it. "What's your story?" he asked after a few awkward seconds.

**(Ten minutes later) **

"Well the old mans convinced, let's go." Ace said bursting into his dorm room that was unsurprisingly full of people. Sabo sat on his desk drinking coffee Marco had offered, Thatch was still lazily throwing the ball and Marco was ignoring them both to finish his homework.

"That was quick." Sabo said getting up to leave.

Ace nodded throwing clothes into a duffle bag, ignoring his two best friends questioning looks.

"Where are you going?" Thatch asked as he rolled aside so Ace could grab his pajamas.

"Away." He replied simply as he zipped up the duffle.

"When will you be back?" Marco asked without even glancing up.

Ace shrugged clearly ending the conversation.

"Cover for me." He told his friends as he followed Sabo out the door.

"Kay." Marco called back without pausing his typing.

Thatch glanced after him feeling a small ping in his chest. He wasn't sure why but he felt like saying goodbye just in case. It shouldn't be a big deal, after all Ace did this all the time sometimes for weeks on end he just vanished. But this time, something told Thatch this was going to be different. He turned to see Marco staring at the door as well.

"He will be back right?" He asked quietly.

Marco only laughed, "I'm not sure, but don't worry we will see him again soon. Whatever trouble he is getting himself into is probably huge. Eventually we will have to go bail him out. After all, what are best friends for?"

**XXX**

"They seem nice." Sabo said as the two of them got in the car.

Ace nodded in agreement. "They are so annoying." He said affectionately. His tone and words didn't quite match up but Sabo got the general idea. Ace loved those guys.

"So whats the plan?"

"We are going to go stalk Garp." Sabo said with a grin. Finally after all these years they would be together again.

.

**Sorry about the shitty writing in this chapter, I just really wanted to get it done. I rushed so much it must be full of mistakes. Next chapter will be the half reunion yay! I also promise to put way more effort into the next chapter. Also I wanted to say before I forget that there is a reason I decided to make Luffy fourteen. I am not going to share it yet but basically it goes along with the idea that the real story starts when he turns 17. So naturally this orgin story should end before then. It is sort of like a prequel with no sequel. Anyways please read and review! Thank you all so much for sticking with the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry about the long wait, I was actually in Japan and that's why I couldn't update. It's a long story but pretty much I got a scholarship to go visit a Japanese school for two weeks and live with a Japanese family (they are the nicest family in the world.) I can say from experience that One Piece is a huuuuge deal there. While I was there it won an award for selling over 300 million copies worldwide, that is the most ever sold for graphic novels. So go One Piece! Please forgive me for not updating in so long. **

**.**

"That's the town that Garp work in?" Ace asked as he fidgeted in his seat. It didn't look all that special to him.

Sabo nodded, "it doesn't look like much because their trying to keep a low profile but the town is really carefully monitored. You can't get in or out without approval. The two were silent for a minuet as their car approached the tiny town.

Sabo's plan had thoroughly impressed him. It was the kind of dangerous fool hardy thing that Ace usually came up with and Sabo denied. Through Sabo's connections he learned that Garp was in charge of overseeing Luffy's Foster case. Meaning that where ever Luffy was Garp had sent him there. If they found Garp then eventually they would find Luffy. Sabo had narrowed it down to either stealing the files from him of trailing him until he eventually led them to their little brother.

"Are we going to break in then?" Ace asked curiously only getting a laugh from Sabo. Memories of when they were kids and Sabo did the same thing flickered back to him, it really did feel like old times. Except for the fact there was no Luffy sleeping away in the backseat of complaining about being hungry.

"Being with the revolutionaries has its perks." Sabo said holding up two I.D. cards for each of them. Ace took his and closely examined it,

"You called me Mr. Hando?" He had been expecting a better fake name. Not something so lame.

Sabo snorted in amusement at the name. "Don't blame me take it up with Koala, she made these."

At the mention of the pretty red head Ace looked at his brother sideways. "So you and Koala?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sabo coughed at that one, the question had clearly caught him off guard. Instead of looking at Ace he kept his vision on the road ahead of them.

"Why would you say that?"

Ace shrugged, "She's pretty and you two seem pretty close."

This time it was Sabo's turn to turn to Ace. "Same with you and Marco, and I have it on excellent authority that you go for blonds."

He laughed at that. The next time he saw Marco he would have to tell him that one. That was pretty funny especially for Sabo. His sense of humor was usually a bit dryer and darker. In the past it was always up to Ace and Luffy to make stupid jokes.

"Stay calm." Sabo reminded Ace as they approached the roadblock that led into the town. Sabo rolled down his window as a marine walked over to them.

"What's your business in town?"

"Health inspection." Ace said holding up his fake I.D. for them to see. He felt enormously stupid for the lame backstories. He and his friends had been dreaming about getting their hands on these forever and now that they finally did it was so he could pretend to go inspect restaurants. Still the marine seemed mollified. He nodded for the other man to lift the gate so they could pass.

"That was a close one." Ace remarked dryly nearly disappointed by how anticlimactic it was. He had been expecting a little more of a struggle after all this was a marine base town.

"Don't jinx it." Sabo warned him as he pulled into a crowded parking lot and killed the engine. Ace followed suit and hopped out of the car looking around. For such a high security place it seemed normal enough. Houses, coffee shops, trees, pedestrians etc. Right now it looked like they were in a parking lot for a high school or something. It worked out well because this way no one would be able to tell Sabo's car from all the other high school students.

"So what's the plan?"

"Stay here for a second, I need to go get our passes verified." Ace nodded as he leaned against the car watching Sabo leave. Even after a day he still couldn't believe he was once again with one of his brothers. There were days were he would feel growing hopelessness at ever seeing his brothers again. Now being back with Sabo he really didn't know how he had survived being away from both of them for so long. He hoped they would find Luffy soon. The growing worry that he held for his brother was threatening to boil over. As a bell rang he watched as teens began to trickle out of their classes. Even from across the parking lot Ace could still hear the annoying jabber of high school students. Luffy was fourteen now, that meant he was already in high school. Ace's chest ached painfully at the thought. He remembered Luffy's smiling ten year old face like it was yesterday. He was always the sweet innocent one of the trio, hard to imagine him as a freshmen.

Ace scanned the students curiously. Sabo looked just like he had when he was fourteen, complete with his childish dimples and everything. Ace briefly wondered if he still looked the same. Sabo had no problem recognizing him.

The students were beginning to thin out now all of them going off to class. To Ace's mild interest a small group of friends stood in the schools yard staring directly at the streets. About eight of them all very different looking then each other. The green haired one, body builder and skull mask ones being the most noticeable. Even after the second bell rang signifying they were late the eight of them stayed there. They were talking amongst themselves and laughing loudly as they waited. Clearly they were all good friends.

Bored again Ace turned his attention to his phone. Thatch had spammed him in the few days he had been gone, each time sending him pictures of crying kittens. Marco had also shot him an angry text about the old man's wrath at learning Ace had ditched school…again.

"Are you sure he is coming?" The teenager's voice drifted over to him.

"No one's been able to contact him all weekend and he missed school yesterday."

Ace tuned them out as he deleted another round of sobbing felines. He was seriously considering blocking Thatch's number.

"LUFFY!"

Ace's head shot up at that. Had someone said Luffy or had it been his imagination?" It had definitely not been the first time it had happened, but he could have sworn he had heard it. After all it wasn't that common of a name.

He scanned the area hurriedly before his glance quickly turned to the teenagers. They were all waving excitedly as a boy ran up to them. Instantly stiffening Ace took a step towards them. Across the parking lot he could make out a head of black hair before he was tackled into a hug by the group of students. Ace took another step towards them as a blur of red came into view.

As they broke away from the hug he froze staring at the black haired boy, on his head he wore the familiar red baseball cap, much more worn out now. Even as the group of students started to enter the school Ace remained frozen staring at his little brothers face.

For all these years he had been so scared Luffy would have forgotten them. When they were split up Ace and Sabo were 13 and 14, already teenagers who had been starting to mature. Luffy however had barley been ten. Still a little kid. What if he was like a different person now? But the second he saw Luffys impossible smile he knew he had worried for nothing. Still the same kid he and Sabo had helped raise.

That was enough to unfreeze him as he started to run over to the group. Ace found his voice in time to scream his little brothers name. When Luffy didn't respond he tried again, loader this time.

Luffy froze and turned around to scan the parking lot. Ace slowed slightly waiting for familiar chocolate eyes to meet his grey ones. However before Luffy could spot him he was pulled inside the school by the green haired boy. His friends yelled at him impatiently as they began to sprint already late for class.

Ace stood shocked for a second refusing to lose his chance to hug his brother again after all these years. There was no way this could wait for the end of school. He took up running again this time faster.

Before he could even make it across the parking lot Sabo grabbed his arm slowing him down.

"Ace what's wrong?" Concerned blue eyes met his but he just continued to the school too impatient to stop.

"Sabo I saw Luffy!"

Sabo's eyes widened as he quickly followed Ace across the lawn and into the school.

"Are you sure!"

"Yes." Ace said firmly as they broke into a run into the school doors. However when Ace finally reached the inside of the school the hallways were practically deserted, he had no idea which way Luffy and his friends went.

Sabo came to stand next to him as the two of them looked down the complicated mess of hallways. This was definitely a large high school. Still Ace was far too excited to loose heart now, after all these years he was about to get his whole family back.

"What did he look like?" Sabo asked as they started down the nearest corridor. His tone matched Ace's perfectly. Clearly Ace hadn't been the only who felt guilty for missing the ending of Luffy's childhood.

Ace thought back to the brief moment he had seen his face. "He's taller now." He said thoughtfully. He had been so far away it was hard to get a good look. "He's super…Small." Ace said trying to find better words to get his point across. At least compared to Ace and Sabo he was. Still for a regular fourteen year old Ace supposed he was probably pretty normal. He looked very athletic, like the star athlete on the track team.

"I don't think I would have recognized him without his hat." Ace admitted sheepishly.

Sabo smiled secretly thanking Shanks, still watching over Luffy even after all these years.

"Let's go find him." Ace said excitedly pulling Sabo away.

**XXX**

I feel bad for making this a cliff hanger so here is a spoiler of next chapter

Luffy stared bored up at the clock wishing for the class to be over. Right now he had a pounding headache that was making black spots dance in the corners of his vision. Needless to say Tech was not happy with him. His gaze turned towards the door wishing he could leave already. Not that he was the best student in the first place but right now it was only adding to his pain. His ribs felt like they were going to slide out of place at any second. Besides him Chopper threw him a concerned look which he brushed off with a smile. Chopper worried too much. As he returned his blank stare to the open doorway something unexpected happened, the fire alarm rung.

.

**I know you want to kill me for the cliff hanger. If I continued the chapter would be really long and end on an even worse cliff hanger. I am also super bummed about it so I will try to update soon. I will do my best to put the new chapter out on Saturday. Also by that time the last paragraph might change a little bit. Now that I have two fics going I wanted to start updating this one every Friday. Seeing as it is now 12:30 am on Friday I am off to a good start. But this is also very bad because I have to be up early tomorrow to drive my OLDER brother to work, yes my OLDER brother because he can't drive and is a dum dum face. Anyway on a more mature note thank you all so so so much for reading my story it makes me so happy. Please tell me what you think. Sorry again this chapter is so late. **


	12. Chapter 12

**An entire group of Japanese girls came by and I got to play tour guide (it was awesome). They called me Kawaii more times than I can count and I'm way taller than them. Anyways I promise there is a very good reason this chapter is a month and a half late. Thank you so much for your comments they made me so happy. Please forgive me for the lateness. (Wasn't it cute how I thought I would update every week)**

**.**

Luffy stared bored up at the clock wishing for the class to be over. Right now he had a pounding headache that was making black spots dance in the corners of his vision. Needless to say Tech was not happy with him. His gaze turned towards the door wishing he could leave already. Not that he was the best student in the first place but right now it was only adding to his pain. His ribs felt like they were going to slide out of place at any second. Besides him Chopper threw him a concerned look which he brushed off with a smile. Chopper worried too much. As he returned his blank stare to the open doorway something unexpected happened. The fire alarm rang.

Luffy sat up suddenly a lot more interested in his surroundings. Was it just an alarm or something else?

"We're going to die!" Chopper screamed dramatically making Luffy laugh. Students fled the classroom all around them.

"Why are you just standing there? We need to go." Chopper said dramatically hopping up and down on his feet.

"We'll be okay." He promised getting to his feet and making his way to follow the panicked students.

"That's what you always say." Chopper argued taking his arm and pulling his quicker through the mass of students.

"We have a fire drill every month." He argued sniffing the air for any smoke. Luffy always liked them because they gave him a chance to talk to his friends and they cut into class time.

Once the two of them made it outside they quickly spotted their friends. It was always pretty easy to find them considering there weren't many students with green or blue hair. When the two of them walked up Zoro and Sanji were already fighting.

"What going on?" Chopper asked innocently seeing the worried looks on Vivi's face.

"I don't think this was a fire drill. Someone pulled the alarm on purpose."

Usopp laughed, "So what's the big deal? It happens all the time right?"

"Yeah but not every time the military show up." Nami said pointing to the group of men talking near the school doors.

Just as Luffy was about to reply something caught his attention. A blur of black and blond hair heading back into the school. It was only a flash untile it was gone but that was enough.

He vaguely heard his friends cry's as he began sprinting back to the school.

"Luffy, where are you going bro?" Franky questioned drawing the curious looks of a few nearby students.

Still he didn't turn around. Not at his friends cries of at the cries of the teachers as they yelled at him when he ran back into the school. It was loud, almost too loud to think inside. All around him the lights were flashing threateningly. It was only a drill, so why couldn't they just turn them off? He glanced desperately wondering which way to go.

It was just his head making up things. He was crazy, he was delusional. He missed them so much his mind was making up ways to cope. So why was he getting his hopes up? Still he continued to run down the hallway. Every time he moved his injuries protested making his vision hazy. It was growing harder and harder to breath.

After another few minutes of searching he leaned up against a wall to catch his breath. He was being stupid… again. There was nobody here. It was just him, alone in this abandoned building. He didn't know why but the thought made him sad. He should just go back to his friends.

Using the wall for support he began to limp back up the hallway. He was almost at the top when he heard voices. Luffy cocked his head carefully listening. It sounded like they were coming from the choir hallway.

Not giving himself time to recover he began sprinting back that way. His vision blurred threateningly but he ignored it. As his breathing became laughed and his feet became heavier he failed to notice the flight of stairs until it was too late.

Like all things in his life Luffy went down them head first, banging into every step along the way. He lay at the bottom gasping as new bruises formed on top of the old ones.

The last thing he saw before passing out was a tan black haired man walking towards him. His vision was too blurry to see properly but he heard concern in his voice.

"Luffy? Luffy are you alright?"

He smiled lazily as his eyes slid closed. "S'm fine Ace."

**XXX**

_It was a dream. Luffy knew that much. He was a few months away from his fourth birthday. He was sitting on the counter of Makino's bar in Fushura village. That was the town he was born in. He lived there in an orphanage until he was moved to Dadan's house. At first it was very lonely and he had no one to talk to. But that's when he met Makino and the Red Hair Pirates. After that everyday had been an adventure. _

_He talked to Shanks openly, completely unaware of the tragedy that was about to befall them. Whatever he said caused the man to laugh loudly which in term had Luffy yelling at the man not to make fun of him. _

"_Do you really have to leave?" He asked saddened. He didn't want to be alone again. Not now that he had finally found friends. _

"_You know I do kiddo and before you even start NO, you can't come with me." _

"_But why?"_

_Shanks smile softened as he looked at Luffy carefully. _

"_It's too dangerous Luffy, you could die. Besides." He paused for a few seconds. "I know you won't understand this yet but you will be missing out on a lot of really important things."_

"_Like what?" Luffy challenged him. _

_Shanks shook his head the cocky grin was back. "Meeting friends, finding a family, people that are important to you." _

"_That's never going to happen." Luffy deadpanned. _

_To his surprise the man didn't laugh instead he ruffled his spikey black hair. "That is something you will have to determine for yourself. But I can promise you this Luffy. No one was born to be alone. Somewhere out there people are waiting for a friend, just like you." _

_That was the day shanks had given him his hat. After that Luffy no longer protested Shanks leaving him behind. Although he didn't believe what Shanks had told him he loved him too much to argue any further. _

_It was three days after that Shanks and his crew had left the town. _

_It was a week later that the news of their deaths reached the town. _

_And in that moment he thought his life ended. _

_**XXX**_

When Luffy woke up again sun was streaming lazily through the window. Things looked much clearer now and his bruises didn't hurt as much anymore. He was also a little more rational now. He pulled himself to a sitting position looking around. He was laying on a couch in someone's living room. He stood up looking around curiously. This apartment looked familiar, he was sure he had been here before.

"Mugiwara?"

Luffy's face broke into a grin as he turned to face law.

"Traffy! What are you doing here?"

Law frowned in a mixture or irritation and amusement.

"What am I doing in my apartment?"

That was why it looked so familiar, he had been here a few times before. The better question was what he was doing in Laws apartment.

Law laughed at the confusion on his face and leaned against the wall readily filling in some gaps.

"Let's just say I think I knew who pulled the fire alarm, I was in the midst of looking for them when you belly flopped a flight of stairs. Then you started sprouting nonsense and passed out. I treated your injuries…again." Law sighed. If he got payed to heal Luffy he would be rich.

Luffy smiled softly as his fears were confirmed. "He hadn't seen anything, it was just Law. He really was going crazy." It was better not to dwell on the past.

"Want to play cards?"

He had to keep smiling.

**XXX**

**(Back at school)**

**(About the same time Luffy fell down a flight of stairs)**

**(It is a little funny when you think about it)**

Ace sighed in frustration as he and Sabo exited the school once again. It was just their luck to get a stupid fire drill at that very moment. Karma was a bitch, and apparently also held grudges.

"It will be okay." Sabo told him reassuringly. "We will find him tomorrow. He promised as they watched as the students trickled away. Because of the 'mysterious circumstances' of the alarm school was cancelled for the rest of the day. The whole thing didn't sit right with Ace but he figured there were bigger things to worry about now.

Just when he was about to agree Ace froze. He watched the green haired boy from this morning get into his jeep. Ace grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into the parking lot, directly in the way of the jeep.

The green haired boy frowned but turned his motor off as Ace walked up to his window.

"We need to talk."

.

**So School starts tomorrow so I really don't have time to spell check this. I'm am so sorry world. But I really want to get it up tonight. Also there are probably many continuity issues because keeping track of my own train of thought is really hard. If the characters were out of character I am sorry, I am a little out of the mindset. Still I hope you liked it. I know I've been saying this for a while but next chapter they will reunite. I mean it's a small town there's only so long I can delay it. (Most because I don't know how to write it.) Chapter 13 won't take as long I promise. Thank you so much for your support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha so I owe you another apology to go along with the other one. This Fanfic is supposed to be updated once week and lately it's been like once every month. I promise I will update more regularly once I quit my job (this is my last week). But since school started they have me work nearly full time. I work Monday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. But last weekend I got to go to NDK **** it's a huge anime con in Denver and Ace's voice actor was there! But beside that I haven't had a day off since school started. (Sorry I am going off on a tangent) But long story short I have over 90 followers and I don't know how to thank you enough. **

**.**

"Wait say that again?" Sabo asked from the passenger seat of Zoro's truck. He grabbed the dashboard to keep from hitting the windshield as they screeched to a stop. Ace grabbed his seat belt as he smacked into Sabo's seat in front of him. Zoro wasn't exactly bad at driving, but he definitely wasn't gentle. He reminded Ace of his own driving style. Purposeful and efficient.

Currently the three of them were in Zoro's car looking for Luffy. It was established pretty quickly that he wasn't at school. Zoro however had believed them instantly with a look on his face that Ace couldn't quite place. He had instantly agreed to help them find their little brother. Still he had called all of Luffy's friends and none of them knew where he was, so Zoro decided their best bet was to check at Luffy's foster home.

"I said that his foster parent is a dick." Zoro said louder this time as the wind whipped around them in the open roofed jeep.

Ace frowned lightly, that definitely was not what he had said the first time, but then again he was probably paraphrasing.

"He and Luffy don't really get along?" Zoro said simply his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"So why did you believe us so quickly?" Sabo asked curiously from his spot in shotgun. "Did Luffy tell you?"

Zoro laughed lightly. "Yea," but only once. It was back when we first met. Zoro trailed off slowly as if he was contemplating how much he should tell them. "He hasn't really said anything since then but I know he misses you both like crazy. When he first got here he tried to make a break for it every day." Zoro laughed at the memory and Ace's lips twitched upwards. That definitely sounded like their Luffy. He was nothing if not persistent.

"What's your relationship?" Sabo asked innocently as the jeep began to pick up speed. Ace relaxed a little but still refused to take his hand off his seatbelt. Zoro was clearly in a hurry to reach Luffy. He knew information gathering was Sabo's job just honestly at the moment he didn't care. Zoro could have answered gay lovers and he wouldn't have batted an eye.

Instead however Zoro laughed. "Well it's interesting."

Four years ago he would have answered worst enemies. But now he didn't really even know. They weren't really best friends, Luffy and Usopp acted more like best friends did then he did. It really varied. Sometimes Zoro would swear they were a married couple, other time it felt like Luffy was his little brother, but more often than anything it felt like he was family (more than his alcoholic father at least). But that was sort of the thing with Luffy, you couldn't really use words to describe it.

"I guess were good friends." Zoro finished lamely. If they wanted a better answer they could just ask Luffy when they found him.

Ace watched as the jeep pulled up to a rundown apartment building. Zoro scanned the parking lot of the complex with a slight frown.

"It doesn't look like Teach is here right now but I have no idea if any of his lackeys are in the apartment either."

Ace opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about but closed it quickly when Zoro unbuckled his seatbelt and slid down from the driver's seat.

The two of them followed him silently as they walked up the back step onto the second floor of the apartment complex. Luffy apparently lived in the corner one with the cracked window.

Ace almost laughed out loud when Zoro went straight to the kitchen window and slid it open motioning to the two of them to climb in. It appeared somethings never changed and Luffy sneaking in through the kitchen was one of them.

Still Zoro looked pretty tense and Ace could guess by the messy state of the house it wasn't exactly the funnest place to live in. Still no place the three of them had ever lived had been child friendly.

Zoro crawled through the window first quickly followed by Sabo and then Ace. They stood dejectedly in the kitchen as Zoro glanced around quickly making sure the coast was clear.

"I think one of his lackeys is in the guest room but he's sleeping so it shouldn't be a problem." Zoro promised in a whisper and they followed him down the narrow hallways to a beaten door.

It still felt a little surreal to him. He could hardly believe after all these years he was standing next to Sabo in Luffy's house. A very messy house at that. Empty beer bottles littered the floor along with dirty clothes and trash. Still it was nothing they hadn't seen before. At Dadans house it was sort of the same situation.

Ace felt his breath catch in his throat as Zoro opened the door revealing the room. He felt Sabo grab his arm in disappointment as a quick scan of the room showed that it was empty. Disappointment clouded his chest as he stared around the tiny room. It was a little messy although better than the rest of the house. To Ace it honestly looked more like a closet then a room. Luffy's clothes were strewn around.

Zoro sighed defeated clearly not having a backup plan. "Come on, lets go meet up with the others and see if they found anything."

Ace was a little reluctant to leave the room after not seeing his little brother in so long but seeing the real thing would be so much better than an empty room. And they were so close, he knew it. He began to follow Zoro but stopped abruptly when he realized Sabo wasn't following.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked curiously crossing the tiny room to stand by his brother. Wordlessly Sabo handed him the pictures in his hand.

Ace's look of confusion quickly turned to wonder as he stared at the pictures. Three of them to be precise, in fact the entire far wall of his room was covered in them.

The first was the little brother Ace remembered, smiling brightly as always. A younger version of Zoro was beside him. They were both covered in scrapes and dirt but they looked happy.

The second Luffy looked slightly older, still wearing his favored cap he was sleeping next to a big group of teenagers, some of who Ace recognized from school today. There looked to be about ten of them all strewn out across a living room much nicer then this apartment's. The orange haired girl was carefully leaning over the blond haired male marker in hand as she drew on his face. All the other kids had some form of marker print as well. Luffy was sporting a pair of whiskers. Zoro had a drawn on eye patch along with a black marker beard. The littlest member among them looked like a reindeer with his little black marker nose. All of them looked incredibly peaceful. Except the girl of course, she looked amazingly serious despite the situation.

Finally was a picture of Luffy that looked much more recent. He looked exactly like he had today. The ever present smile still plastered across his face as he grinned from his perch on the blue haired boys shoulders. He was piggybacking in his typical Luffy fashion as the two of them made faces at the camera.

Lost in thought the sound of Zoro's ring tone made him jump as the green haired teen hurried to silence it before the sleeping outlaw woke up. His face quickly broke into a smile as he held up his phone. He had received a single text message from someone called Dr. Law M.D.

:

_Minor medical emergency Zoro, don't turn the town upside down looking for him, you are so very impulsive, (Although you might want to monitor his physical state closer next time) He fell down a flight of stairs. It might be best if he stays with me tonight just so I can keep an eye on him. Either way call me when you get this. _

Sabo grabbed the phone from Zoro re reading the text before Zoro could send the insult he prepared.

"Is this another one of your friends?" Ace asked.

Zoro groaned lightly and shook his head, "No more like one of Luffy's friends. He's not exactly the most sociable person but he is definitely good at what he does. Although if he is involved, Luffy's probably in a bit of trouble.

"Let's go." Sabo said brushing passed Zoro into the hallway.

.

**Please don't kill me for not reuniting them in this chapter either. Seriously I know I keep saying this but it will definitely be next chapter. I swear I'm not putting it off, it's not the climax of the story it's just another story point. The climax is going to be much more climax'y ( yes that's a word) next update should come soon considering for the first time in a month I have three days off after school ends this week! Super excited. Anyway please review and read. Thank you so much for sticking with me. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Zoro!"

"What?" he asked clearly already knowing the answer.

"You suck." Ace told him slumping over in the back seat of the jeep.

"Like you could do any better."

"Anyone could do better." Ace yelled throwing his hands up in the air as he looked at the forest around them. Either this place had two different identical ranger houses with identical rangers working at them or they just went in a giant circle.

"Were lost."

"No way." Zoro insisted, "I know he lives right around here."

"I don't think anyone lives in the Forrest." Sabo added as kindly as one could when telling someone they were wrong."

"Okay so make a left here at the tree." Sabo told him leaning up and pointing.

Ace's mouth fell open as Zoro turned Right. Nobody could actually be this bad could they? He bet Luffy was.

**XXX**

Luffy lay on the couch and looked out the window curiously. It was going to get dark soon. He looked up as Law entered the room.

"That was Zoro, he was worried about you."

Luffy laughed lightly as he flopped onto his back ignoring the pain from the movement. "I made Zoro worry?"

Zoro wasn't exactly the mother hen type, especially when it came to Luffy. He had a pretty good idea how much it took to keep Luffy down. The two had faith in each other. He wondered what might have happened. Whatever it was Luffy's head hurt way too much to deal with right now.

Law sighed and came to sit on the couch with him. "Luffy that wasn't all." He looked down at Luffy with a sigh. "You know what never mind. You will find out later."

Luffy shot up suddenly interested. "Is it food?"

Law frowned frustrated. "Why does everything always revolve around food with you?"

He laughed and settled back on the coach. Shanks had asked him that once. So had some of his friends, especially Nami. He thought the better question was why he was always hungry.

The two of them trailed off in comfortable silence as Law began to do his deskwork.

The two gangs were still just as shocked that the two of them were friends as the first day it happened. They were a very unlikely pair. Luffy with his exuberant kindness and obnoxious energy. And Law the creepy shut in geniuses with limited social skills. Still it felt natural to them, Luffy did the talking for both and Law did the thinking. They did make a nice team.

His eyes drifted shut tiredly as his head gave yet another painful pound. It must have been the concussion law mentioned but to be honest Luffy wasn't really listening. Law's medical explanations were always kind of boring. He really should start heading back he would get into more trouble if he didn't come home tonight. But for some reason he couldn't seem to get up.

So Luffy lay there falling deeper into sleep so to escape the pain of his injuries and the pounding of his head. He had a dream. A good one at first. He was with Shanks and his friends at Makino's bar, then Ace and Sabo came to pick him up at the end of the day. Luffy hadn't dreamed about any of them in a long time and it was really fun to see them again even if it wasn't real.

He shifted slightly pressing his cheek into the coach cushion as voices floated around him. He recognized Zoro's cool tone anywhere. There was Laws calm and sarcastic one as well as two new ones that sounded concerned. He felt a gentle hand run through his hair and shifted towards the warmth of it. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't seem to wake up. The pill Law had given him for pain was wearing off and the dull throbs were slowly dragging him back under. The last thing he noticed before falling asleep was being lifted up off of the coach and carried somewhere.

**XXX**

"It looks like this is going to be harder than we originally thought."

"Things with him usually are."

"Still we might be able to use this to our advantage. Both the rebels and Whitebeards are anxious to start a fight with the military, if we can convince them to do it here then we can free him."

Luffy felt like he was floating in water. He felt heavy and weightless at the same time. As much as he wanted to he couldn't seem to break the surface. Instead he was let floating in and out. Every time he came close he would be dragged back down again. It must be the pills Law had given him, that or his insane headache. Either way he had gotten beat up pretty bad last night and unfortunately the night before that one as well. It was a stupid idea to come to school today, he didn't even like school. But he did like his friends, a lot. In fact they were who he lived for. Without them then he wouldn't have a reason to smile anymore. It was because of them that he had stopped trying to run away, (almost stopped).

So he lay there clinging to consciousness by listening to the voices.

They were the same voices from Laws house. They must be friends of his. Which was strange because Law didn't have any friends. Maybe they were Zoro's. But Luffy didn't think Zoro had any friends either. Why were all his friends so antisocial?

"So we are going to start a fight?"

The more Luffy listened the more the voices sounded familiar.

"You never change." A new voice laughed. This one sounded more mature.

"If we fight now I bet I could kick your butt."

There was another laugh as they denied the threat. All traces of maturity were quickly vanishing. They sounded like little kids again despite the deepness of their voices. Eventually they trailed off into comfortable silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"He definitely has gotten older."

"So have we."

"I know it's just…"

"I know what you mean. I was sort of expecting the same little ten year old from before."

"He looks really banged up, Sabo what do we…"

Sabo? And Ace?

All dizziness immediately left his mind as he was jolted back to reality. His eyes shot open as he forced his sore muscles into a sitting position. All the pain hit him full force as his bruised muscles were forced to work.

He was in the backseat of a moving car. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was a familiar set of grey eyes watching him in surprise.

"Luffy?"

His eyes grew bigger as he recognized the man driving as Sabo. The two of them were watching him in concern trying to see what he was going to do. The two of them knew him really well, so they were preparing themselves for him to do something really unexpected and weird and possibly violent. Throw a punch, jump out of a moving car, tackle hug them who knows what else. When cornered you could always count on Luffy being predictably unpredictable. He did not disappoint.

He reached out his hand slowly and booped Ace's nose. He froze once again as Ace and Sabo exchanged looks. He thought this was just a hallucination brought on by the concussion and fueled by the pain pills. But it felt so real, he could touch them, none of his dreams ever let him do that before.

"Luffy are you…" Sabo began but was cut off as Luffy launched himself at Sabo hugging his waist fiercely. He buried his head in his coat and squeezed his eyes shut praying that they would still be there when he opened them again. He let Ace gently pull him away so Sabo wouldn't crash and kill them all. To his surprise Ace wrapped his arms around him tightly resting his head on Luffy's shoulder.

Unlike Luffy Ace was never one for physical contact, over the years he got use to Luffy's personal space issues and using him like a jungle gym, but he still didn't really appreciate it. Luffy couldn't remember an occasion where he actually initiated it. Apparently Ace had changed in the last four years.

Luffy tilted his head back to look at him questioningly.

"You are such a crybaby Lu."

Luffy blinked and wiped his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that they'd gotten wet. He was just worried that they would disappear.

"Like your one to talk." Sabo laughed at Ace as he scrubbed his own eyes.

"Hypocrite."

Luffy glanced at both of his brothers in surprise he had never seen either of them cry before and now they both were. What kind of weird parallel universe was this?

"Well Luffy? Say something." Ace prompted.

"It's not like you to be so silent." Sabo agreed.

"I missed you guys." He finally said his trademark smile creeping over his face.

.

**Tadaah! I finally did it after like five chapters of procrastination. I hope you liked it. Its not quite over yet, I am going to start the next chapter right now and it is going to be very short but hopefully up by tomorrow. It is going to be Ace/Sabos reaction because Luffys perspective was sort of boring (he slept through most of it) Sorry if they are acting out of character, I really tried but I feel like the real Ace Luffy and Sabo reunion wouldn't be any fun at all. Did you see a few chapters ago with Luffy and Sabo? I feel like if they were actually in this situation they would just have a really long stare full of bro angst and then ninja flip out of the car to go save whatever country is in peril. (Kind of what happened with Sabo and Luffy) And then his older brothers would leave again after like five minutes not to be seen again for another hundred chapters. Lol sorry I'm ranting. Anyway please tell me if you liked it or if anybody is still reading after my very very late update. As always sorry for the spelling mistakes. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the huge gap it was Nanowrimo and I finally managed to finish this year (plus I cheated a little bit).**

**But do you know what's really awesome! Nanowrimo wants 50,000 words and this story is 25,000! That's half. I looked it up and all together this story is over 60 pages on Microsoft word! I bet by the time I finish it will be huge!**

**I also really wanted to tell you guys about my One Piece Story: My Little Brother The Ghost! It a horror story about Luffy and Ace based off a Korean movie called Tale of Two sisters. I promise its much better written and planned then this one (this is my fun one **** But it is not very popular at all so please check it out! **

**When I finish with that one I want to write a story about where Blackbeard gets annoyed at Luffy's loyalty to his brothers even after their death so he goes back in time to try and kill them as children. To save Luffy the straw hats go back into the past as well and meet little Ace, Sabo and Luffy. But because of Black Beards interference things get a little messed up and they have to set their timeline right again. **

Poor Sabo he has been so neglected so this chapter is going to be entirely his perspective

**XXX**

Sabo carefully adjusted the bandage over his little brother's nose. It had gotten bruised when he fell down the stairs at school. Added to all his other injuries Luffy looked like a rag doll. He was a collection of scrapes and bandages. Then again that was exactly how Sabo remembered him. He watched amused as Luffy wiggled his nose trying to get use to the foreign bandage feeling.

"Still causing trouble huh Luffy?"

The three of them were currently staying at Sabo's friend's apartment. He had been correct when he said that the Rebels had set their sights on this place. Their 'base of operations', as they liked to call it, was deep in the forest where they hopefully wouldn't be discovered any time soon. But then again with the strict military regiment in their town you really never knew. Still Sabo couldn't really bring himself to care. A week ago he was entirely alone and now he was reunited with his entire family again. Or at least the ones he actually cared about. His parents and brother could jump off a cliff for all he cared. In fact he would prefer it if they did, hell he would even help them. Everyone needs a little push now and then.

Still Sabo's nerves were shot in the last few days alone. He was worried about Luffy's home state and judging by the state of their house he doubted they were the greatest guardians. Despite the blood in Luffy's unmade bed he did look happy in the pictures. Luffy was always smiling no matter what.

The events leading up to their reunion had been an interesting experience to say the least…

Sabo liked Zoro, he really did. The kid was responsible, mature, calm, collected, and tough and was no doubt really close with Luffy. But he was a bit of a scatterbrain. Something he and Luffy had in common. Not only had he gotten them hopelessly lost but the second Sabo looked away to check the map Zoro somehow managed to flip around and go down a totally weird street. He had also forgotten to text his friends that they had found Luffy and judging by the insistent text messages they were not happy.

Law to say the least surprised Sabo and Ace. He could tell he kind of creeped out Zoro. He was a tall and slender man who looked a few years older than Zoro. His exposed arms were heavily tattooed giving him a don't-mess-with-me vibe. His hair was dark and messy and there were huge bags under his steely eyes. Sabo doubted he even knew what sleep was. If he had to label him then he looked like the accountant of a crime lord.

Then again Luffy had always picked really strange people for friends. Aside from those two characters the ordeal had gone as well as you can expect a rescue mission to go.

Luffy crossed his arms indigently. "It's not my fault," He insisted. "Trouble just finds me."

"I'm sure it does." Ace mused with a laugh as he leaned up against the wall grinning.

"Lu, do you want to tell us what you have been doing in these last few years?"

Luffy only shook his head shrugging off the responsibility. "It doesn't matter. Tell me what you guys have been doing, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too little one." Sabo laughed patting his head. Even after all these years Luffy was still tiny for his age group.

He and Ace exchanged a quick look determining what to tell him. He remembered their conversation in the car where he had sworn to his brother that he wouldn't tell Luffy about his father just yet. Still this would be interesting, he hadn't told Ace the whole story yet.

"Well after I got shot and ended up in a coma I guess my parents stopped by pretty often. But after a year or so they got bored and gave up. So when I woke up I was completely alone in the hospital and no one could explain anything to me. The one thing they could tell me was that when I was first brought in there was a little kid with me with a red cap." He turned to look at Luffy, "That was you wasn't it?"

Sabo didn't need to ask, he already knew the answer. Still it helped seeing Luffy nod. He frowned slightly as his darker memories accosted him.

Luffy's desperate cries after Sabo was shot, his refusal to leave and eventually after the blood loss took effect, the feeling of his tears drip down onto Sabo's face.

"I told you to run." He reminded his brother. He had tried not to think too much about it over the years but if Luffy had just listened to him for once and left he wouldn't be in this situation.

"No way." He protested. "Besides you wouldn't have run either."

He had a point there Sabo realized. He doubted he could have left either of his brothers to bleed out in the dark woods all alone. The three were silent for a minute as they thought back to that dark night. They all had to make impossible decisions and there was no guarantee they had made the right ones, only time would tell

"I had no idea where either of you guys were." Sabo continued after a minute. "I didn't want to go back with my parents so I joined the Rebels to get answers and hopefully find you guys." He finished staring at the two of them unsure how to break the news to Luffy.

"First tell me what happened after you left the hospital?"

Luffy, who had zoned out for part of the conversation looked up abruptly. "I get sent here." He stated obviously. "And now I live here."

"Anything else?" Ace questioned dryly as he came over to sit down next to his brothers."

"Nope!" Luffy stated plainly as he rested against Sabo's side.

Sabo and Ace exchanged another look, this one was a mix of worry and doubt. It was rather like Luffy to skim over large details he considered unimportant. There was no doubt a large surprise he still had yet to spring on them. Probably more then one.

"Hey Luffy, Why did you never try to leave the town?" Sabo asked after a moment of silence.

But he received no answer from his little brother. To their surprise he was fast asleep against Sabo's side. His cap still clutched in his hand.

"Same old Luffy." Ace laughed despite himself. It really was just like him to fall asleep during important discussions. Even when they pertained to him. But with his large amount of injuries it wasn't all that shocking. Luffy's interesting doctor friend had told them he had a concussion which he probably wasn't going to recover from any time soon. Might as well take a page from his book and worry about it tomorrow. After all it's not like they were going anywhere tonight, or anytime soon.

.

So**rry nothing really happened but talking. This probably wouldn't have happened if I just planned ahead in the slightest. But I can say with 100% certainty I have no idea what next chapter will be. Believe it or not but I actually planned out every chapter from 3-30 and posted it on my wall. Unfortunately I immediately stopped following that after like half a chapter. Anyways thank you so much for reading. Please review it would make me so so so happy **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome sauce of the last chapter! I got so many new reviews/ follows. I am also sorry about mixing rebels and revolutionaries, I wish I had some awesome excuse but in actuality I just forgot what they are and I am too lazy to look it up. On a slightly different topic what the heck is the new One Piece Arc about? It's like an anthropomorphic animal kingdom where there all super attracted to Luffy and his hairlessness. **

"Where's Luffy?" Garp demanded as he pushed open the apartment door stepping inside.

"How should I know?" Teach demanded as he slammed his alcohol down on the table annoyed.

"You're his guardian it's your job to know."

"What's it to you? He's always gone. Luffy does whatever the hell he wants."

Garp sighed tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We got intel that some Revolutionaries are in town. It's possible that they might discover Luffy is here and report back to dragon. Upon receiving the Intel we tried to pull him out of school by posting a fake fire alarm, but he somehow managed to escape."

Teach raised an eyebrow as he took another swig of whiskey. "Why did you even bother stopping here, if you really want to find him we both know you are very capable of doing so on your own. It's the reason Luffy's never managed to run away after all."

He watched in amusement as Garp continued to stare sullenly at the floor. "Don't tell me you are starting to feel guilty now? After everything you put that kid through, you're having second thoughts now?" Teach snorted as if laughing at his own joke. His blatant dislike for Garp was no secret and he enjoyed watching him squirm. Of course pounding this man's grandson was just as therapeutic.

"I know Luffy doesn't understand any of this." Garp said after a long moment of silence. "And I know I haven't been the perfect guardian to either him or Ace. But don't think for one minute that I don't have his best interests at heart."

"Whatever." Blackbeard snorted, "You can tell me that until your blue in the face but it won't make any difference. Now go, track down that grandson that you claim to love so much and drag him away from his friends again. That will show him how much you care." Teach snorted again drowning the entire bottle of liquor in one try.

Without a word Garp turned around and left, slamming the door on his way out. Once upon a time he would have punched that conceited man's lights out. But not now.

**XXX**

Sabo groaned as he sat up and stretched. Waking up early had become a sort of habit in the last few years. After sleeping for so long in a coma he figured he really didn't need anymore.

Ace and Luffy however were a completely different story. Ever since they were little the two of them couldn't seem to get enough sleep. Ace especially having a strong case of narcolepsy. Those two were sleeping peacefully on the bed, so much so that Sabo doubted an earthquake could wake them. Still there was far too much on his mind for him to relax yet. The biggest question he had just received an unwanted answer to.

Luffy was the definition of a free spirit. It was impossible to control him or force him to do anything he didn't want to. Pain was more of an old friend then a motivator to him and Sabo knew from experience that he could take a lot of it. So what had stopped Luffy from simply leaving this town? Sure he seemed to have a lot of really good friends here. But Sabo had a hard time believing that was enough to make him give up everything for.

In the end a small blinking light had given it away. He had been walking past the two sleeping boys and saw it from the corner of his eye.

On Luffy's ankle there was a thing yet strong metal band. Sea stone Sabo would wager, the strongest metal currently known. It would take a miracle to break it. Short of losing the limb there weren't may options for removing it without the key. It served as a permanent tracker, so if Luffy ever tried to escape they could easily find him. It was unfair when you thought about it, one little kid against the entire military. If that wasn't cheating Sabo didn't know wat was.

The thought of Garp going this far honestly surprised him. Whatever his reasons were they must be pretty serious. If they truly were going to help free Luffy then they would have to get serious about overthrowing the military from this town. It was a huge stroke of luck that both the Revolutionaries and the Whitebeard Gang seemed to already be preparing for that. Still if they were going to triumph against this huge military base they were going to need more than that. What they needed was for the citizens of this town to join them and rebel. In Sabo' experience that was usually much easier said than done. But in every strict society there were the outcasts. The misfits who saw through the cheery façade and resented it. Ironically enough those same people usually formed gangs that operated in the grey areas of the system. If Sabo could get those people on their side then they would stand a much better chance. Nothing was as effective as overturning a monarchy from the inside. If a society was already rotten, as this one was, then it was already crumbling wither they knew it or not.

Sitting down at the table Sabo pulled out his phone and began to text Luffy's green haired friend. Relying on Intel from Luffy was never a good idea, he had learned that the hard way.

_**To Zoro: Can you tell me all the gangs in this area and their leaders? **_

A few minutes later he was not disappointed.

_** MarimoHead**__**: Why would you want to know that? Besides can't you just ask Luffy?**_

Sabo rolled his eyes, a gesture he picked up from Koala long ago.

_**It could help us later on. Beside are you honestly telling me Luffy knows/can correctly pronounce all the gangs and their leader's names right? He is overly fond of nicknames. **_

_** MarimoHead: Point Taken. I can't believe your making me think this early in the mourning plus I have a bit of a hangover but here you go: **_

_**Eustass Kid- Captain of the Kid Pirates**_

_**Scratchmen Apoo-Captain of the On Air Pirates**_

_**Basil Hawkins- Captain of the Hawkins Pirates**_

_**X Drake-Captain of the Drake Pirates**_

_**Jewelry Bonney- Captain of the Bonney Pirates **_

_**Capone Bege- Captain of the Firetank Pirates**_

_**Urouge-Captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates **_

_**Trafalgar Law- Captain of the Heart Pirates**_

_**Monkey D. Luffy- Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates**_

Sabo stared at the last name on the list his eyes were comically wide with surprise. Law the strange doctor being a gang leader was surprise enough. But he really hadn't been expecting this.

_**Wait What! Luffy is a gang leader? Since When?**_

_** MarimoHead: Oh he didn't tell you? Yea, it kind of happened by accident. Not to brag or anything but The Straw hats and the Heart Gang (Led by the doctor you met yesterday) are the most wanted by the military.**_

Sabo could hardly see how being wanted by the military was something to be proud of. He also couldn't see how you could accidently start one of the most dangerous gangs in all of the city. But somehow Luffy found a way. One the other hand he was sure Ace would be quite pleased.

.

**Oh my god please save me. I have ACT retake in like six hours. That's like a four-five hour test right there. I have taken both the SAT and ACT and they are so boring. I want to gouge out my own eyes out with my newly sharpened # 2 Pencils and knock myself out with my M-24 state approved graphing calculator. No I'm not being dramatic! That shit is boring. Sorry anyways next chapter I am so excited because there is going to be a scene that Luffy is going to be a total badass! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so excited for this chapter because of awesome Luffy and more Ivankov. Thank you so much for wishing me good luck on my SAT, it was worse than I imagined, far worse. Those things are so boring. I drew little dinosaurs all over my testing booklet just to spite them. Also please check out my new story called Dolls: It's another Ace/Luffy centered story, its about little slave Luff who is discovered by Ace and now he is helping him act normal while trying to save him from slavehood. **

Ivankov was not having good day. For one thing his hair was refusing to cooperate, ever since he woke up it had been difficult. He had even managed to lose his comb somewhere in it, rather than fishing it up he just left it. Secondly the military was growing suspicious. It was clear the revolutionary's intentions were no longer a secret. They had started to tighten their security and add reinforcements to the town, almost as if preparing for war. And finally he couldn't get that little black haired kid out of his mind. Why was he living with Teach? As much as he tried to ignore it he felt concern build up in his chest.

He sighed as he slammed the car door harder then he meant to. Due to the towns tight security it was hard for the revolutionaries to stay unnoticed. As a safety measure they had built their own headquarters out in the woods. Sabo was currently there with a whitebeard representative. Ivankov was on his way to meet up with them to compare notes. He was relived not to be the only revolutionary (Besides Inuzuma of course), here investigating this town.

He knocked on the wooden door loudly easier to see his friend again, especially after such a horrible day.

To his surprise it wasn't Sabo who opened the door. Instead it was the black haired boy from Teach's apartment. Upon seeing him standing there a wide smile broke out on his face.

"It's you!" He cheered opening the door wider so the stunned okama could come in.

Ivankov for his part instead chose to stay outside frozen with shock.

"Luffy?"

"Yep?" He asked curiously as the familiar grin overtook his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Luffy shrugged casually as if confused by the question. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Sabo."

To his surprise Luffy simply turned to face down the hallway. "SABBOOOOO," He yelled loudly.

A few moments later the familiar blond head appeared besides the black haired boy. He smiled politely at Ivankov. "I'm glad you're here, I could use you help."

Ivankov for his part was still stuck on the reappearance of Luffy. He had been worrying about that kid all week, and now he just suddenly turned up.

"Why is he here?" He asked hoping Sabo would be more useful then Luffy was in terms of getting answers.

"Who Luffy?" Sabo frowned and cast a quick look at Luffy, "You two know each other?"

"He is the fake government officer." Luffy said happily, "If he tells you to take a survey don't believe him." He warned Sabo seriously.

"How do YOU guys know each other?" Ivankov repeated the question only with more emphasis this time.

Instead of answering Sabo turned to Luffy. "Ace is making food, you might want to go fnd him before he eats all of it himself."

Luffy let out a panicked cry as he took off down the hallway. Sabo watched until he disappeared before once again ushering Ivankov inside. This time he accepted slipping inside and helping Sabo lock the door behind him.

"Luffy s my little brother." Sabo explained with a sigh. "So is Ace, the whitebeard representative whose here with me. We came here hoping to help free Luffy but it looks like it going to be a lot harder than we thought."

Ivankov scoffed at that, snapping himself out of the initial shock upon hearing their relation. "That's putting it mildly, he is living with Teach and his gang. That guy is bad news Sabo, really bad! You're his family, why can't he just live with you two?"

"It's not that easy. Garp is making him live there for whatever reason. I doubt there is anything me or Ace could say to get him to change his mind. Garp has ways of tracking him so we can't just abscond with him without the entire military hunting us down. The only way we are going to be able to help him is if we manage to bring down the marines."

Ivankov nodded slowly taking the information in. Lucky enough from Sabo defeating the military was Dragons end game. But he was right when he had said it was easier said than done. The military base in this town was huge.

"Okay, let's start strategizing." If they were going to do this this needed a plan.

**JKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJJKJKJJKJKJJKJKJJKJKJJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJKJJKJJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

An hour later had Ivankov and Sabo siting at the table. Ace played cards with Luffy a few feet away on the floor. Ivankov quickly learned that unless Luffy was entertained he was going to be far more of a distraction than anything else.

"As it is now the revolutionaries don't stand a chance against the military." Sbo said with a sigh, "Even with the huge number of members we can't compare to the military, it's like they grow their people on trees. Even if we could somehow match the numbers they would just call for back up."

"We need an outside group to ally with us, preferably one with good name recognition." Ivankov agreed.

"I already got Whitebeard to agree to ally with you guys." Ace said temporarily setting his cards down to look up at them."

"How?" He asked stunned.

"I'm the second division commander." Ace retorted back snatching his cards away before Luffy tried to look at them.

"That's so cool." Luffy told his brother, who smirked back at him.

"Well that certainly makes things easier." Ivankov said, but it's still not enough to win. We need the townspeople on our side, otherwise we might as well give up now."

"Why don't we ask Luffy" Sabo said turning his attention to his little brother.

"What do you mean?" Ace and Ivankov asked at the same time.

Luffy turned to look curiously at Sabo accidently showing his cards in the process. Ace reached over and pushed them back up and out of public view.

"You are the leader of a gang." Sabo continued when it became clear Luffy had no idea what he was talking about.

Ace's attention quickly darted back to Luffy. "Seriously!" He asked impressed with a hint of pride.

"There not a gang, their friends." Luffy protested as Ace once again reached over and pulled his cards up. "It was the stupid, military that started calling us that."

"Do you know any of the other gang leaders?" Ivonkov asked, "you might be able to convince them to join us."

"Yea," Luffy said slowly after a moment as if he was thinking, "I don't know if they will do it though". Ace finally getting fed up grabbed Luffy's hand of cards and put it face down on the floor before he could sabotage himself anymore.

"That's fine," Sabo told him, "But we have to at least try to get some of them side with us."

Ace grinned pulling himself off his stomache into a sitting position, "So what's the plan."

**JKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJJKJKJJKJKJJKJKJJKJKJJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJKJJKJJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

"You really go here?" Ace asked crinkling his nose in distaste at the ugly brick building. The school seemed to get uglier the closer you got to it. At least half of the windows had bars over then and the doors were dead bolted shut. It seemed more like a prison then a school.

Luffy nodded making a face, "It's not fun at all, the teachers are all really strict and the military stops by all the time."

Ace and Sabo shared a concerned look at that.

The three of them stopped by the back door waiting. Security was so strict there was no way they were going to be able to just walk in. But sure enough a few minutes later the door flew open as a long noised kid with frizzy black hair appeared. He flung himself at Luffy giving him a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in two days." Ussop complained. "Where the heck did you go during the fire drill?"

"I fell down some stairs." Luffy said separating himself from his friends crushing hug. Usopp made room so that the three of them quickly slipped into the school carefully locking the door behind them.

Who are your friends?" Ussop asked nervously, finally noticing the two older boys. But before anyone could answer Ussop's question Zoro appeared.

He smiled at the two of them like they were old friends which confused Ussop even further. Especially considering Zoro had no old friends. Hs cold demeanor and unfriendly personality made sure of that.

"Don't you have class right now?" Ussop asked him.

Zoro shrugged, "This seems like more fun anyways."

Luffy grinned slightly at that. All things considering Zoro never changed.

A very confused Ussop followed them as they made their way down the hallway to the last door on the write. There was graffiti scribbles and curse words carved into the wood. It was defiantly one of the more intimidating doors in the school. Still Luffy flung it open without hesitation and walked in.

Inside sat eight tough looking teenagers, all of varying age and shape. There was the Black haired grey eyed man from before, an unrecognizable red headed man, a cute girl with bubble gum pink hair and a slew of other faces, most of them frowning. They took no notice to Luffy or Zoro clearly used to them. Ace and Sabo however did get a few curious glares. Ussop for his part decided to stay outside the classroom door, not quite brave enough to venture in.

The first thing Ace noticed was a small shrimpy boy with glasses hiding under the desk. Upon catching site of Luffy he let out a small cry of relief.

"Luffy where were you? I thought they were going to kill me."

"Who's that?" Ace asked Zoro curiously.

Zoro gave a small laugh at that, "That's Coby, the class's supervisor. He's so scared of them that without Luffy he would get beaten to a pulp."

Before Ace could ask who "They" were Luffy spoke again.

"Sorry Coby but you might want to leave."

Coby puttered at that, "I can't leave, I'm supposed to be in charge of the class, I will get is so much trouble."

The red haired kid booed loudly throwing a switchblade at Coby's head. He managed to duck just in time as it whizzed by sinking into the wall.

"Bye Coby," Zoro said grabbing his arm and throwing him out of the class room, there was a small yelp as he collided with Ussop. Zoro quickly closed the door before he could get back in, locking it with a small click.

Kicking Coby out had managed to get the classes attention as they fixed their cold stares on Luffy and the newcomers. Zorro took a seat in one of the front desks as if it were his usual spot.

"What's this about Mugiwara?" A blond haired kid with a huge X on his chest asked.

The glares the kids sent were enough to make anyone back down, but Luffy seemed unfazed. He was clearly rather familiar with all of them.

"Who are they?" Ace whispered to Sabo confused.

"They must be the other gang leaders." Sabo answered back surprised. He really hadn't been expecting all of them to be in the same room together, much less all know Luffy by name. He was honestly impressed, these must have been the edgiest kids he had ever met.

"Let's call a truce." He said surprising all of them before breaking into his trademark smile.

**I'm sorry this chapter sucks so much, I haven't slept in two days because of finals. But I felt like I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without finishing this first.** **I am positive there is a plethora of mistakes in here and I am way too tired to fix them. Anyway despite that I really hope you like it. The school jail parallels were designed after my own school. The person who made it originally intended it to be a jail. I thought that would be fun to add in the story. Please tell me if you like it or check out my new story. I am going to go to bed now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**January 1****st**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE! I was going to post something but I was sort of hung over and sleep deprived. So instead Is spent the entire day watching cartoons! Go me!**

"Let's call a truce!"

"Why?" Kidd asked his hawk like eyes flickering to the visitors.

"Why not?" Zoro pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, for one thing the whole point of **separate** gangs is that we don't like each other." X Drake said cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"So? Has the straw hat gang ever done anything to you guys personally?" Zoro shot back. "Aside from Luffy stopping you guys from beating up Coby?"

"Coby has it coming." Kidd piped up from the back but for the most part was ignored.

"Not so far." Jewelry Bonney admitted looking up from painting her nails.

"Then shut up and at least listen to him." Zoro snapped at the classroom.

All eyes turned to the youngest kid at the front of the room, Luffy fiddled with his cap.

"I want to fight the military." Luffy said after a tense moment. "Their stupid and they won't stop telling me what to do." He paused for a minute as the classroom processed that. It was a well-known fact Luffy hated being told what to do, even worse he hated being forced to do something he didn't want to do. "Sabo says the only chance we have at doing it is if we all work together, and he's pretty smart so if you listen to anyone it should be him."

"Thanks Luffy." Sabo piped up dryly from his spot in the corner as Ace covered his mouth to stop from laughing.

"What do they have to do with it?"

"I'm the chief of staff for the revolutionaries. My leader, Dragon has wanted to take down the military base in these parts for quite some time. The only problem is we didn't have the means to do it." He paused for a second as the attention in the room shifted over to him. "That is until Ace got the Whitebeard outlaws to agree to team up with us. But there is no point in trying to help a town that doesn't want to be saved. We need to know you guys are on board with this, otherwise we will never be able to rally the towns support."

"So is this like a join us or die kind of thing?" Jewelry Bonny asked her eyes narrowed warningly.

"You have every right to say no." Ace said breaking his bout of silence. "But there might not be another chance like this."

"Do you guys really stand a chance?" X-Drake asked curiously.

"We have the resources but we need the numbers and the towns support. Sabo responded in a tone that discouraged argument.

"So I guess the Straw Hats are helping. He said dryly."

"Laws going to help as well," said Luffy drawing the attention back towards him.

Law looked just as surprised as the rest of the classroom sat up, suddenly paying attention again. "Don't decide that on your own Luffy, who said I would help?"

"Luffy can I come back in yet, the teachers are giving me really bad looks." Coby whined from the hallway knocking on the door. From outside they could make out Ussop warning Coby not to go in there.

"No Coby." Luffy yelled back.

"Besides, do you really want to sit this one out?" Zoro asked Las, his voice amused.

Law sighed heavily rubbing his face tiredly. "I hardly see that happening despite what I do." He admitted. "So sure, why not."

Kid sighed in what may have been annoyance. "Well if those two do this without me they will steal all the fame, it's hard enough staying ahead of them on the wanted list."

"I guess you can count me in as well." Bonnie lamented, "Those two are idiots but Law is usually a pretty good judge of opportunities."

Slowly the other leaders gave in, albeit reluctantly. They hardly wanted to be left out and the more people joined the safer it became for them. Until eventually the entire classroom had begrudgingly accepted.

They let a befuddled Coby back in who had been mercilessly banging on the door the entire time.

"What were you doing in here." He demanded giving Luffy the scariest glare he could manage. Although he looked more mildly irritated then threatening. No doubt Luffy had received much much worse.

"We needed their help." He responded innocently.

"For what."

"To help us take ummmmph." Ace quickly covered Luffy's mouth with his hand to keep him from telling Coby.

"Do you really want to know?" He warned the younger boy seriously."

Coby frowned before reluctantly shaking his head. "No, I guess not."

Sabo quickly covered his mouth with his hand to hide a small laugh. Coby really was funny. But at the same time a horrible heavy feeling settled in his stomach. They had gotten the gang members to agree, thanks to Luffy. This was defiantly a good thing. But this also meant Sabo would have to return to the rebels to plan out their next move. He guessed Ace was the same. Meaning they both would be leaving Luffy, again.

**Sorry this chapter is so short and poorly written. I slept way too much and now I am very brain dead. I will try to update soon but it will be a few sad chapters considering Ace and Sabo are leaving **** They will come back as soon as they can but Luffy will defiantly be sad. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! I published a new story (Which is a big reason why this one is going to start to wrap up) it's called The Woods Run Red and it's a Red Riding Hood AU: Everyone knows not to go into the forest, especially after the sun sets. That's when the wolves come out to play. What everyone does not know is that the woods are also home to three brothers, the youngest whom wears a red hood. Possessive Ace Werewolves, Hunters, Vampires abound. Please check it out!**

**As of January 11'Th this fic is officially a year old YAY!So as much fun as I had with this, it's time for me to move on to my other ideas. I am going to try to finish it this weekend and then post once a week until it ends. It should be eight more chapter so if all goes well it should be done in two months yay!**

Sabo, Ace and Luffy sat on the school roof, their legs hanging over the ledge. They were watching the sun set, something they used to do back at Dadan's house. Usually Sabo would be carefree and relaxed, but right now he was anything but.

He had talked to Ace and they both had agreed, they had to go back, there was no choice. If either the rebels or the outlaws were going to help then they would need to know the situation. It would be a quick trip, five days at most. Still the thought of leaving Luffy again made him feel like there was a stone in his heart. He could tell from his brothers tense shoulders that he was feeling the same way. They were supposed to protect Luffy, yet here they were leaving him AGAIN!

Sabo knew what Teach had done to him over the years. Zoro had been hinting at it all along and when he saw the condition of the house and the bruises on his brother it wasn't that hard to figure out. He didn't know if Ace had figured it out of not but he suspected he had. The only reason he hadn't said anything was that he honestly didn't know what to say, besides sorry. But somehow he didn't feel lie that would be enough, plus he doubted Luffy would understand the apology. The only thing he could do for his little brother was to set him free, but that meant leaving.

At the very least one aspect of his life was going well. It was nearly a week ago that they had rallied the most powerful gangs in town. With their united power they posed a serious threat to the military. Being attacked from inside there very town was not something they were expecting. In the following week the gang members, Luffy included, had been busy preparing. They had to convince their followers, gather the necessary supplies and start to put the plans into action.

As the last golden rays of sunlight began to fade from the sky Sao cleared his throat.

"Luffy," We have to leave.

He watched as two big brown eyes widened with hurt and confusion. Sabo felt his chest tighten painfully but he forced himself to continue.

"Ace and I need to go back and explain the situation to our supervisors in person."

Ace looked down at the ground, avoiding Luffy's sad puppy dog eyes. He stayed silent but his hands were tensed into tight fists.

They sat there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The horrors of the past seemed to be haunting them. The nightmare wasn't over yet, despite everything they had gone through.

"When are you leaving?" Luffy finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow," Ace said softly, "Sorry Lu, we didn't know how to tell you."

"You'll be back right?" His voice sounded almost panicked.

"We won't be gone longer than a week," He promised quickly, "If there was any way we could avoid it Lu…"

He trailed off as Luffy stood up. He stared for a few sounds at the spot where the sun used to be before turning around.

"Its fine," He said as he began to walk away. His voice was unusually hard.

Sabo and Ace glanced at each other in concern. When they were little they used to tease Luffy for being a crybaby. But right about now he wished his little brother would cry, punch him, throw a fit. Anything would be better than Stoney silence. If you knew the first thing about Luffy then you knew he was never silent, EVER!

"It will only be a week," Sabo said more to himself then anything, "It will be fine, he will forgive us."

Ace stared at the sot Luffy had just disappeared. "But he's not angry with us,"

JKJKJKJKJKJJGKHKHKJFKJKFJFKJGFKJFKJFKFJFKFJGKJGKFJFKGJKFHJFKFJHKFJKFJFKFJFKJGKGFJGKJFKGJHGKFHGJKFJKGFHJKGFJGFKGFJKGJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

The next day came too early for all of them. The three of them stood, together near Sabo's car. It was inhumanly early as the sun had not even begun to rise yet.

'At least this time they got to say goodbye,' Sabo thought to himself glumly. He pushed the thought out of his mind, this was not a 'goodbye', this was a 'see you later'.

"Come back quickly okay," Luffy asked as Sabo pulled him into a tight hug.

"As quick as humanly possible," Sabo promised him resting his chin on his worn red baseball cap.

When the two finally broke apart Luffy hugged Ace just as fiercely before reluctantly stepping away.

"See you later."

"See you later," He echoed dully.

Luffy waved as the two got into the car and began to drive. It was practically impossible not to turn back to look at Luffy, no doubt he was still standing there watching them leave yet again. But Sabo knew if he glanced back he would lose all of his resolve to leave. He couldn't afford to be weak right now, this was to help Luffy weather it felt like it or not.

He remembered that night all those years ago when he ordered Luffy to leave him. Luffy had refused and instead chose to stay and get caught. He would have found Ace, the two of them could have been living happily together all this time. Then Luffy would never have had to go through any of this. But instead he stayed with Sabo, desperately trying against all odds to stop the bleeding. Because of that he was in this situation now, watching Sabo and Ace leave him, if that wasn't twisted irony he didn't know what was.

Sabo made up his mind. This would be the last time he left either of his brothers again.

**Yay! This is done! Please comment and tell me if it was good or bad! It was a little shorter than usual but I hope it was still okay. Their defiantly not going to be separated for very long (in real time) but there are going to be there flashback chapters after this explaining their entire backstory so it's going to be like five chapters. **


	20. Chapter 20

Luffy continued to stand there even after the sun came up. He felt a hollow aching in his heart. He remembered all those years ago when the situation had been the same. Except they had been separated last time, they left on their own. Luffy wasn't a kid anymore, he understood why they had left and why they hadn't taken him with them. He stared down blankly at the small beeping device on his ankle. It was this things fault, sea stone tracking they had called it. Not for the first time did he feel a surge of anger towards the military. But it had never been so strong before. Why were they doing this to him? What had he ever done for the military to hate him so much? It was that man Garp, messing up his life time after time. It was him who had separated the, him who stuck Luffy with Teach and him who had tracked him down after he escaped.

Forcing his legs to move he walked home, his feet dragging against the sidewalk. He knew he it was unfair and pointless to be mad at them but he couldn't help it. They had left him, just when he saw the again.

"Where the hell have you been kid?"

Luffy didn't even respond as he walked in the door.

"Hey," Teach said anger getting off the couch, "I asked you a question."

Luffy closed his eyes but didn't stop walking. He didn't want to do this right now. He didn't want to do anything.

He wasn't surprised as the first punch came. His cheek burned with a flash of pain as he fell to the ground. Knocked over by the force of it. He had no will to fight and instead curled up protectively. Angered by his lack of response he began to kick him, aiming for his unprotected stomach. His fingers dug into the carpet. He heard the voices of the others but no one dared to say anything to help him.

As his vision began to fade he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Despite everything he felt a tear trickle down his face. He wanted his brothers back. He wanted them to tell him everything would be okay. But they were gone. He was alone again.

'Ace, Sabo, please come back to me.' He thought as he blacked out.

"_Are you lost little boy?"_

_Four year old Luffy looked up at the red haired man. He tilted his head curiously. Why was this guy talking to him? _

"_No," he told him honestly, "I just can't go home."_

"_Why not?"_

_Luffy looked down at his shoes, "cause they don't like me."_

"_Your parents?"_

_Luffy shook his head, "the people I live with."_

"_So where are your parents?" _

_Luffy shrugged._

"_Any friends?"_

_Luffy shrugged again._

_They stood there silently for a few minutes until the man plopped down next to him. Surprising him by ruffling his hair. "Well then I guess there no choice, I will be your friend." _

_Luffy looked up at him sideways, "Are you a pedo or something?" _

_He watched in amusement as the man's mouth dropped open in surprise. "n-no! Why would you say that?"_

"_Why else would a grown man want to be friends with a little kid?"_

"_Because your lonely geez," he whined crossing his arms angrily, "But for the record I hate brats who don't smile." _

_**JKJKJKJKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJKJKJKKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKJKKJKJKK**_

_Luffy grinned brightly as he plopped down besides shanks and ben, his two favorite people. He had been with them for almost six months and in that time they had gotten really close. Shanks had kept his promise of being his friend. Luffy hardly noticed his fosters parent's absence any more. As long as he was with Shanks everything would be okay._

_Shanks who had just finished telling a story looked down at him expectantly._

"_Liar." He yelled up at the red headed man who was grinning from ear to ear. "There is no way, you fought a sea monster, they don't even exist." The man shook his head, "It's true, but it took one look at me and fled, I guess I'm just that scary."_

"_As if." The little boy scoffed, "You wouldn't even scare a baby."_

_The man laughed and pinched the boys cheeks roughly, "Your such an uncute kid."_

"_I don't want to be cute I want to be strong." He yelled rubbing his now red cheek._

"_You get angry to easy," He laughed, "You need to laugh more." He grinned wildly, "Like me."_

"_Is that how you beat the sea monster." Luffy asked skeptically. _

"_It's how I beat life kid." The red haired man laughed. He once again grabbed Luffys cheeks pinching them into a smile._

"_There you go, just like that. When you feel like frowning smile."_

_Luffy looked up at him curiously, "Really?"_

_He laughed "This will defiantly make you less annoying." _

"_Shut up." Luffy said, frustrated his life lesson had turned into a cheap jab. Even despite his anger he felt a warm glow inside. He would try to smile more. Lately he was finder it easier and easier. Maye he just had more to smile about then he used to. _

_**JKJKJKJKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJKJKJKKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKJKKJKJKK**_

"_Do you really have to leave?" He asked saddened. He didn't want to be alone again. Not now that he had finally found friends. They had grown so close over the months he was here. Luffy had started to smile and even laugh again. And it was all thanks to this man. _

"_You know I do kiddo, and before you even start NO, you can't come with me." _

"_But why?"_

_Shanks smile softened as he looked at Luffy carefully. _

"_It's too dangerous Luffy, you could die. Besides." He paused for a few seconds. "I know you won't understand this yet but you will be missing out on a lot of really important things."_

"_Like what?" Luffy challenged him. _

_Shanks shook his head the cocky grin was back. "Meeting friends, finding a family, people that are important to you." _

"_That's never going to happen." Luffy deadpanned. _

_To his surprise the man didn't laugh instead he ruffled his spikey black hair. "That is something you will have to determine for yourself. But I can promise you this Luffy. No one was born to be alone. Somewhere out there people are waiting for a friend, just like you." _

_To Luffy's surprise he took the cap off his head and put it on Luffy's messy black hair. Ruffling his bangs affectionately. _

_Luffy's eyes went wide in response, "what are you doing?"_

"_This s my gift to you, the next time we meet you will be all grown up, you can return the hat to me then."_

_Luffy nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I promise," he said trying to hide his eyes under the brim. _

_**JKJKJKJKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJKJKJKKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKJKKJKJKK**_

_Three Weeks Later:_

"_What did you say?"_

_Makino took Luffy's hand seeing it gently, "I'm so sorry, their gone. The marines got them." _

_When Luffy didn't respond she put her warm hand on his tiny shoulder._

"_Luffy?"_

_Luffy stared numbly at his feet, pulling the cap over his face. It was far too big on him, maybe one day he would grow into it. Thinking about the future made his heart hurt. _

"_I think I'm moving again," Luffy said uietly, Makino had to lean closer to hear him. _

"_My foster parents don't want me anymore."_

"_Oh Luffy," She breathed unsure what to say. _

"_Bye Makino," he said jumping down from the bar counter. _

_Luffy was shipped off the next day to Dadan's Foster house. But by then he had already stopped smiling and laughing, he swore he would never fiend that kind of 'family again.'_

That was the day his heart broke, and it didn't stat working again until he met Ace and Sabo. But now as he felt his ribcage smash at the force of the blow he felt it begin to shatter again. He felt his cap knocked off his head from the force of the blow but didn't reach for it. What good was the hat of a dead man? The only thing it reminded him was of empty promises.

Teach wasn't stopping this time. He really was going to kill Luffy. He had finally snapped.

"Sabo, Ace, I'm sorry."

It looked like all their efforts would be for nothing after all.

.

**Thank everyone who reads this fic so so much! It's thanks to you that this fic got to chapter 20! (except for the last three chapters) I have finished writing it and now all that's left is to post it. It has eleven more chapters to go and they are all complete just waiting to be proof read. You guys are so awesome! Don't worry it's going to be a bit sad as Luffy's has flashbacks but it's going to get better I promise. **


	21. Chapter 21

"We're walking home together today?"

"Luffy nodded as he sat beside Sabo."

Sabo consigned himself to spending all of his time in the library, even his lunches. Luffy watched him quietly, not even trying to hide his stare.

"What?" He asked him when he finally couldn't take it anymore, "you're creeping me out kid."

Luffy blinked at him in response, shrinking away.

Sabo frowned as he put the book down, unable to continue reading. "Seriously, whats your deal, you can't talk or you just don't?"

Without saying a word Luffy glided as close to the kid as he dared and put down a wrinkly piece of paper in front of him.

It was Sabo's turn to blink dumbly as he picked it up. It was a drawing, a very crude one at that. But in messy letters at the top it read thank you.

"Thank you for what?"

Luffy pointed to the scribbles drawing of Sabo and Ace carrying him inside that mourning. It was hard to make out but he recognized Ace's angry frowney face. He couldn't help but break out into laughter at that. Holding his side until the librarian shushed him for the first time in his life.

"You wanted to say thank you for saving you this morning?" Sabo asked.

Luffy nodded enthusiastically, encouraged by his mood shift.

Sabo smiled despite himself as he ruffled the kids hair that poked out of his cap.

"Don't mention it," he told him standing up, "now let's go home."

The gesture had honestly surprised him, but for whatever reason it had come almost naturally. Luffy oblivious to Sabo's surprise shot up as well as he followed Sabo out of the room. The two of them walked in silence for a little while. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like the ones Sabo had grown used to, instead it was kind of nice.

About halfway home he felt a tug on his hand and looked down. Luffy had slipped his tiny hand in Sabo's. His first instinct was to jerk away but he managed at least stop himself from flinching.

Sensing the tension in the older boy Luffy looked up, his dark eyes big with curiosity. In his own silent way of asking Sabo 'what's wrong?'

Sabo bit his lip, not use to the contact, but at the same time it was kind of nice.

"Nothing," he said turning away as his cheeks tinted red. "But if we see anyone you have to let go okay?" It would be bad if anyone saw the two of them and got the wrong idea that Sabo had gone soft. That would definitely damage his street credibility.

Luffy nodded a small smile on his face, the first Sabo had seen of the kid. Apparently it was infectious as a cautious grin creeped up on his own lips.

**JKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKKJKJKJKJKKJKKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Thanks you guys"

Ace and Sabo stopped what they were doing to look at Luffy. Over the past weeks the three had grown closer. Sabo and Ace had less hatred for each other and both felt protective of the youngest one. He wasn't as strong as them and he was a crybaby so they had to protect him from the surrounding bullies. Still they hardly seemed to mind anymore.

It was true that Luffy had opened up to them much more now, but he had yet to say a single word, until now that that is.

"Urrm…" Sabo began unsurely, "Your welcome." He finished lamely.

Ace reached down and pulled Luffy off the hard concrete ground. The two of them had just finished chasing bullies away from the little one.

"They shouldn't have been picking on you anyway," Ace told him as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Like they need that many people to take on a kid three years younger than them."

Luffy smiled up at them brightly. So much so that both Ace and Sabo turned away flustered.

"Don't mention it," Ace muttered.

From that day onwards the three grew closer and closer until they were practically inseparable. In a strange turn of events Luffy was quite the chatterbox. From the second he began talking again his voice got stronger and bolder. He began to speak more and more often until nobody could get him to be quiet. For the first time in their life the three of them had what they always wanted, a family. And nothing could take that away from them.

**JKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKKJKJKJKJKKJKKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Luffy moaned sleepily as Sabo shook his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over his head trying to block them out. He had recently turned seven and was going through what Ace and Sabo called 'the sassy disobedient stage.' Which was a harsh way of saying he didn't listen to them as well as he used to. For Ace and Sabo this meant something completely different then what it meant for Luffy. When the two of them were lighting trashcans on fire Luffy was sleeping in. In the past he listened to both of them like their word was law, but as of late he had discovered this little thing called free will. This irked Ace and amused Sabo, as he was honestly surprised it took Luffy so long to start telling them 'no.' it was also what led to tonight. Now that Luffy could make his own decisions they had a very important one for him to make. And whether he was getting out of bed right now was definitely not it.

Running out of patience Ace pulled the thin blanket off him and picked him up, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ace," Luffy whined rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist. "It's like two in the morning, what are you guys doing?"

"Come on Luffy," Sabo told him grabbing his wrist and pulling him to his feet, "We will show you."

Luffy followed him complacently, still too tired to protest any further. The three of them opened the broken window silently as they snuck out into the early morning air. On a crate in the backyard was a large bottle of some form of alcohol. Three mismatched cups lay scattered around it.

Luffy turned to look at them confused, the sleep quickly leaving his eyes, "you want to get drunk?"

"No," Ace shook his head, "we want to become brothers, the three of us. But we're only going to do it if you agree."

Luffy's eyes grew wide as he looked between the two of them. "Are you serious?"

Sabo nodded. Luffy had proved himself capable of making his own decisions now, that's why they had waited so long to ask him.

He looked between the two of them before launching himself into their arms. Tears shining in his bright eyes.

"Youhhhh Lovvvvvmrrrrenou!"

Ace and Sabo shared another glance, this time of confusion.

"What?"

"You guys want to be my brothers?"

Sabo smiled and ruffled his hair, "yea,"

Ace nodded, "that's why we offered stupid."

"So what do you say?"

"And I won't have to be alone anymore?"

"Or ever again," Sabo promise him with a soft smile. He knew Luffy feared being alone more than anything else in the world.

"I love you."

Ace coughed in surprise as Sabo's jaw dropped. That was the first time anyone had ever told them that. It might very well be the last as well. Up until this point they were just seen as troubled nuisances.

"I love you too," Sabo said getting over his initial shock long enough to stutter it out.

"mmm-me to," Ace stuttered, the show of emotions clearly making him extremely uncomfortable. "Now shut up and drink this." He said pushing the cups at the two of them.

"Aww," Sabo said turning to Luffy, his voice full of mocking. "Look he's turning all red."

"Don't worry Ace, I love you too." He said slurring his words like a cheek-pinching in-law would do. He found it much easier to get over his embarrassment at such an open show of emotions when it was to make fun of Ace.

The three stayed out there all night, only going to bed when the sun rose. On that day they became a real family.

**JKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKKJKJKJKJKKJKKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

The punches had stopped, Luffy barley even noticed. His eyes were open but they were glassy and everything was blurry. He couldn't feel much of anything anymore, his entire body felt numb.

Someone was shouting above him. When the noise finally stopped he saw a blurry shape lean over him blocking the dim light of the room out. He felt two strong hands slid under him and lift him up.

"Luffy?" The voice asked urgently.

Luffy ignored it as he blinked fighting to stay awake. He couldn't breathe, why couldn't he breathe?

"Luffy, hold on, just a little bit longer okay?"

The voices urgency increased as he didn't answer, his eyes once again sliding closed.

**JKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKKJKJKJKJKKJKKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Okay so this is making me really sad so I think this would be greatly appreciated:

**BTW: This is not real in any way I just really want it to happen.**

The door burst open from the force of Ace's kick. He then proceeded to ninja kick the man in the mouth along with Sabo as then the two of them beat the mean adults down.

"Don't worry Luffy, we will never leave you." Sabo promised as he pulled Luffy up.

The three of them then walked away into the sunset.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! So despite this fic being practically finished I am still depressingly slow at updating. How Is that even possible? Hopefully I will get better. My limit is two chapters a week for one particular story but I might do three this week IDK. BTW this is the last of the flashbacks next chapter we will get to see who saved Luffy. Anyways thanks for being the best readers in the universe. I hope the rest of your day is awesome! Hope you like the chapter: )**

"Third time this month," The guard said sarcastically as Luffy was thrown yet again into the cell.

Zoro watched amused as he jumped back up again and viciously attacked the bars. The guards taunted him until even they lost interest.

"Don't you know when to quit?" He asked the kid annoyed by all the noise he was making. He was trying to sleep. "You have a tracking anklet on idiot, even if you managed to get out of the town they would find you."

"So!" The kid challenged him, "who are you to judge you're in here even more then me for starting fights."

Zoro shrugged as he leaned up against the wall, he was about to go back to sleep when something caught his eye. The guards had left an entire bottle of booze on desk. It was almost close enough to grab. But his arms were too thick to reach through the bars.

"Hey, kid, can you get that for me?"

"Luffy," he corrected him.

"Hey Luffy can you get that for me?"

Luffy glanced over at the bottled and shrugged, content with the name correction. He pressed his skinny shoulder up against the bars and reached his arm out to the desk. He used his free hand as an anchor as he shoved himself against the cold metal.

"Thank god you're flexible," Zoro said sarcastically as Luffy handed him the bottle a second later.

For once Luffy said nothing as he leaned against the bars, seemingly stuck in his own world.

Zoro sighed as he took another swig of the stuff. Over the last few months the two of them had spent quite a bit of time together. They had become regular cell mates as Zoro's knack for street fights coupled with Luffy's tendency to run away had them spending their free time in this cell. At first Luffy had annoyed the hell out of him, didn't this kid know when to shut up? But after a few months' he just minorly irritated Zoro. Progress.

"Want some?" Zoro asked, holding out the bottle to him.

Luffy looked over in surprise, it wasn't like Zoro to share his booze with other people. The few times he had tried it he didn't like it. But everyone around him seemed to drink it like water. Maybe he was missing something.

Luffy grabbed it curiously, sniffing it before taking a swig. He nearly dropped the bottle in surprise as it burned its way down his throat, making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"It's awful." He told Zoro as he handed it back.

The kid shrugged as he took another gulp.

"You don't drink it for the taste dummy, you drink it to get drunk."

"What does being drunk feel like?"

Zoro's face split into a grin, "It feels like all your problems just melt away. Almost like magic."

Luffy frowned at that. Get rid of your problems, which sounded pretty good right now. He grabbed the bottle from Zoro and once again began to chug it.

An hour later the two of them were sitting against the far wall. The now empty bottle of booze sat between them. They were both laughing hysterically at something stupid, earning them weird looks as the occasional cop passed by the cell.

"Hey Luffy?" Zoro asked sobering up a little bit.

"Mhm," The kid mused staring down at his hands in amazement.

"Why do you keep running away?"

Luffy frowned as he looked over at the green haired kid, caught off guard by the question. In all the time he had been here no one had bothered to ask him that. They either already knew or just didn't care.

"I'm trying to get back to my family."

Zoro looked slightly taken back by that. His face expression shifted to anger before returning back to normal. "Family huh? Let me guess, they promised they would come back for you, that things would be different this time."

Luffy looked at Zoro with new interest, the anger in the kids voice had surprised him. Something he said must have set him off.

"They will!" He insisted firmly.

He laughed humorlessly, "Sure kid, just keep on believing that."

They once again lapsed into silence. Although it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

Luffy couldn't help but think about the time he had drunk with his brothers. It had been one of the best nights of his life. The night he had gotten a family. He clenched his fist turning to Zoro. He was a little younger then Ace if Luffy remembered correctly. He was a bit like him too. But Luffy knew Zoro couldn't replace his brother, no one could. Still for the first time since they were separated Luffy felt himself relax a little. It almost felt like things were going to be alright.

"Hey Zoro."

"What?"

"Let's be friends okay."

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJKJKJJKJKKJJJJJJJKJJJKJKKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKJKJKJJKJKJKKKKKJKJKJJJKJJKJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

"Jesus Luffy! What the hell happened to your face?"

Luffy just laughed as he slipped in through Zoro's bedroom window. The green haired teen kept insisting he use the door like a normal person, even going as far as to give him a key. Somehow Luffy had managed to lose it a few minutes later.

"I tripped."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "sure you did, now get in here and stop dripping blood all over my carpet."

Luffy complied easily, glancing around the room as Zoro closed the window.

"Is your dad home?"

"Naw, he took off last night, said he would be back in a week or so. Who knows with him. Do you want to crash here for the week?"

"Like a sleep over!"

Zoro rolled his eyes once more, "we are in middle school Luffy, we don't have sleep overs anymore. Now go get the blankets, I'll get the food."

"What are we doing!" He asked, excited by the concept of food.

Zoro's face split into a grin at his friend's enthusiasm. "All night monster truck marathon, get ready, it's going to be awesome!"

Luffy had no idea what a monster truck was but he liked the sound of it. What he liked even more was the concept of food. Since Zoro's dad was such a dead beat Luffy practically lived here when the man was gone. The two of them kept each other company through the long nights, backed each other up in street brawls and were generally constant companions. Sure it wasn't exactly family, but it was honestly the closet thing Luffy thought he would get. He loved Zoro. He would do anything for him, including take a bullet just to keep him safe. This time he would protect what was important to him.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJKJKJKJKJJKJKKJJJJJJJKJJJKJKKJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKJKJKJJKJKJKKKKKJKJKJJJKJJKJJJJJ**

Luffy had met Nami in middle school, shortly after his friendship with Zoro started. He had caught her stealing lunch money from unsuspecting kids. Still he promised not to tell anybody. The entire school had been shocked when Nami joined Luffy and Zoro for lunch. It was odd enough when Zoro and Luffy had started sitting together, but with the addition of this girl they didn't know what to make of it. But it's not like the three of them cared. A month later he had beaten up her step dad in a bloody fist fight, permanently bonding the two of them as lifelong friends.

Luffy had met Ussop a year later, when he saved him from a group of bullies. The two had been best friends ever since, often found getting into all sorts of trouble together.

The group had met Sanji at a restaurant later that year. They pestered him relentlessly until he finally switched schools. He insisted it was only for Nami and not numskulls like them.

Vivi began to hang around them as well. Often time's chores for her father kept her from spending as much time with the group as she would have liked. He was a diplomat who worked for the military base. Both he and Vivi evenly divided their time in town and their home country Alabasta. But whenever she did return to town they partied like there was no tomorrow.

Chopper had started hanging out with them a year later. Shortly afterwards they saved Robin from the military facility, going so far as to burn down the governments flag. It had been this incident that permanently labeled them as a gang.

Franky and Brook had joined the summer Luffy started high school. Both offering new quirks and laughs to the already boisterous group. They fit in well never the less.

Luffy had met Law in his first week of high school. Since he was forced to take that stupid detention class he attached himself to Law. Just like with Zoro Law had decided he was exceedingly annoying and tried to murder him with scalpels. Still Luffy was relentless, every day he pestered Law until he was about ready to murder himself. Anything to get Luffy's insistent chatter to stop.

Then one day Luffy was just gone. He didn't come to school that day, or the next day or the day after that. After a week of absence Law had gotten curious enough to ask his friends about it. To his surprise their answers had been evasive and brief. Like they were hiding something. Law decided he would just ask Luffy himself when he came back and headed home for the day. To his shock that's where he ran into Luffy again. Half dead in an alleyway two blocks from Law's apartment.

Unsure of what else to do he had taken the boy home and fixed his wounds. When Luffy finally did wake up it wasn't to answer any questions. He had demanded food instead, hardly giving Law a chance to question him. He quickly lost hope of getting a solid answer from the kid and instead made him promise to call him if anything happened. When Luffy pointed out he didn't have a phone he instead received Zoro's number. And that had sealed his fate as Luffy's official under the table doctor. Not that he was complaining or anything. It was a great opportunity to practice on a live human without risk or a lawsuit. Luffy had decided on his own that was enough to make the two of them friends. And begrudgingly enough after a few months' Law agreed with him. They were indeed friends.

Luffy vowed to protect all of them. He wouldn't let anything important ever slip away from him again. He wouldn't be able to handle it again. When Shanks died it had felt like his heart was ripped out. Ace and Sabo had fixed that, they made everything okay again. But when they were separated the feeling came back. After all these years he had once again managed to salvage a makeshift family out of the rubble. The difference was this time he was going to protect them, not the other way around. So this time around if anybody was going to die or get taken away it would be him. Because he didn't think he could say goodbye again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! So I just have to write the final chapter but other than that this fic is wrapping up. (I'm cutting out the alternate ending because it is depressing as hell) Anyways thanks for being so awesome! This fic is like my oldest child! It has a special place in my heart. I hope you like the chapter **

**Warning mentions of self-harm**

**.**

**Four years ago (Ace is 13)**

For the first time in years Ace felt tears prickle in his eyes as he stumbled through the woods. He was clutching his shoulder tightly vaguely aware of the blood still soaking his shirt. At some point he had gotten shot by one of the men. By some miracle it looked as if he had managed to evade them. The sun would be rising soon, light was returning to the forest. But it didn't seem to reach Ace. In fact he felt like he was still stumbling around in darkness. He hadn't heard a gunshot in hours.

"SABOOOOOO! LUFFFFFFFFY." He screamed as loudly as his hoarse voice would go. He had been calling to them for hours.

"Please." He whispered, biting his parched lips. Sooner or later he was going to have to face the realization that they were indeed gone. For the first time in a long long time tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I don't want to be alone again." He whispered as his vision once again grew blurry.

As he approached the edge of the forest he paused unsure of what to do. He had walked through the entire forest and there was no sign of Luffy or Sabo. Should he go back? Something told him they wouldn't be there anymore. What was he going to do without them? They were his brothers.

He clutched his chest painfully as his legs gave out. He slumped to the floor curling in on himself. He began to cry harder, louder. Full on wailing as time seemed to slow. He couldn't count how many times he had yelled at Luffy for crying, showing any sign of weakness. He had told him to be strong. But what good was being strong if there was no one to be strong for.

Before he met his brothers he wasn't sure if he wanted to live in the first place. He had demon blood in his veins, his birth had killed his mother. He was worthless, useless and more than that he was a nuisance. Every one hated him. But then everything changed.

Now he had people who needed him, relied on him and even loved him. Before Luffy no one had a single kind word for him. But Luffy had told him he loved him, Sabo as well even if he was only joking. But even more important than that he loved them as well, they made him want to live. But what now? What was he supposed to do now?

As he began to lose consciousness he heard voices overhead.

"Is he dead?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Ace shifted towards the noise, the bickering sounding hauntingly familiar.

"Sabo Lu." He whispered, blindly reaching out for them. "Don't leave me please."

"He's alive!" Came the terrified squeak from above.

"I can see that thanks Thatch." Came a more sarcastic reply.

"Well what do we do about it Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"Let's take him to pops, he'll know what to do."

Ace finally passed out, unaware of their efforts to pick him up. But for now he was content, his fuzzy mind convinced Sabo and Luffy had come back for him.

When he woke up hours later he was with White Beard and his sons Marco and Thatch being fussed over by a doctor.

He had begged them to take him back to the forest. Despite the extremely annoyed doctors request White Beard had mercifully allowed it. But there was no longer anything there for him. The only thing he could find were stray bullets. That and a huge blood stain.

Sensing his distress White Beard had offered him a place to live. Unsure of what else to do Ace had accepted.

Needless to say he wasn't coping very well and everyone seemed to know it. They acted like he would shatter if they touched him too hard. He very might well have. It was a very dark time in his life, one he preferred not to think about if he could help it.

When he turned fifteen he finally decided to do something about the demon blood inside of him. It was Marco who had finally caught him. Begging him to stop. He had told him that Ace was needed, wanted and loved here. And if his brothers could see him they wouldn't want him hurting himself, they would want him to be happy. Even if they were no longer here.

The thought of Sabo's disappointment and Luffy's tear streamed face were what made Ace finally stop. Marco had been right. He loved them too much to play with his life like this.

So instead Ace had thrown himself into White Beards patch work family. A family that seemed to be growing larger every day. Both Thatch and Marco, the two children that found him became an irreplaceable part of that new family. He worked hard to become a strong person and a good person. If he ever found Luffy and Sabo again he would make them proud. And he would never let anyone hurt them again. Because that's what having brothers meant.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKJKJKJKJKKJK**

"My Luffy-sense is tingling." Ace said suddenly.

Sabo just rolled his eyes, "For the last time that isn't a real thing."

"But he could be in trouble."

"This is Luffy we're talking about. I promise you he is in trouble. He is always in trouble."

Ace huffed, leaning back against the seat. He was worried about Luffy, they both were. That was to be expected though. To say he was heartbroken when they left was an understatement. It's not like either wouldn't give anything to go back. Anything but luffy's freedom that was. The faster they gathered their allies the faster they could Save Luffy.

"Think they will agree to it on such short notice?"

Ace snorted, "its always short notice with me, I figure their used to it by now. Besides, the old man isn't exactly known for long deliberations or his concept of consequences."

"So you two are a lot alike them," Sabo said, a small smile on his lips.

Ace smiled as well, but it was quickly replaced by a serious expression as his academy came into view.

"You sure you've got this?"

Ace rolled his eyes at his brother. "Go," he encouraged, we will meet up tomorrow."

Sabo nodded.

"Good luck."

Ace laughed, "When have I ever needed that?"

He waved to his brother as he hopped out of the car. He hadn't even made it through the door when he got accosted by Thatch.

"Youuur back!" He said giving Ace a tight hug.

"Marco look! It's Ace! ACEEEEE."

Marco who came up behind him rolled his eyes, "I know I can see that."

His expression turned into a grin as he locked eyes with Ace, "It's been too quite without you. No one's willing to cause collateral damage like you are."

Ace smirked at that, glad his presence held some point for the White Beard Academy. As much as he would love to catch up with his friends he couldn't afford to right now. His Luffy sense really was tingling. He just prayed Luffy could hold on long enough for them to get the troops together.

"Where's the old man?"

"That's what you want to know?" Thatch asked a hurt expression on his face. "You've been gone for months and all you want to know when you get back is where pops is?"

"I've been gone barley a week." Ace pointed out.

"We'll come with you." Marco said, the friendly smile back on his face. "What do you want to ask him?"

"If he will go to war with the military." Ace said without hesitation.

His two friends stared at him blankly. "Like in general or sometime this week?" Thatch asked unsurely.

"Today!" Ace said as he began to walk towards Oyaji's office, leaving Marco and Thatch scrambling to catch up.

"Are you crazy?" Thatch began but was cut off by Marco.

"Don't worry, we can convince him." He told Ace with a smile. "There's nothing the three of us can't do. Besides, there's no way he can say no to family."

Temporarily caught off guard by Marco's unusual enthusiasm Ace stuttered a thanks.

"You guys really are the best friends I could have asked for."

Both Thatch and Marco grinned at the rare praise.

"We know we're awesome you big old softy." Thatch said throwing his arms around Ace and Marco's shoulder as they once again started walking towards pops office.

Not for the first time that day Ace counted himself lucky to have such great people in his life.

'hang on Luffy, we're coming."

**For some reason I always got the impression Ace was suicidal when he was younger. Maybe it was just me though. Sorry about the darkness of this chapter. But if Ace lost both Sabo and Luffy in the show I honestly don't know how he would react, especially if he lost them so young. But I definitely don't think it would have been good. Anyways next chapter is going to be a bit happier. Not a lot just a bit. **


	24. Chapter 24

Luffy opened his eyes carefully. He immediately regretted it as harsh light flooded his vision. As opposed to a few hours ago everything once again hurt. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his ribs creaked menacingly as he moved. He tried his best to sit up but collapsed once again as the pain flooded his system. He tried to lift his arm to shield his eyes from the harsh light but it wouldn't move. Frowning in fear he looked down at his wrist. It was handcuffed to the bed he was lying on. That was never good.

From his limited range of vision he could tell he was in a room, a small one. With whitewash walls and a strong lingering smell of antiseptic.

"Are you alright?"

Luffy quickly looked up, he hadn't noticed someone else was here with him. He immediately regretted it as the sudden movement tugged on his injuries.

Sure enough Garp the Fist sat on a chair watching him, concern in his eyes.

"You're at the marine Base," the old man told him patiently. "You're in one of the hospital wings. We had to have a doctor…."

To Luffy's surprise the man looked remorseful. In all the time he had always come off as confident and self-assured.

Quickly getting a hold of his emotions the man straightened up. A serious expression replaced the guilt.

"Luffy we need to talk."

Luffy shifted in his seat, unsure where this was headed. What could Garp possibly want to talk about with him? Had he found out about Ace and Sabo?

"I'm your Grandfather."

Luffy blinked at him in relief. That was good, Ace and Sabo were safe for now…..wait what had he just said? The man was looking at him expectantly now, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Ah…" Luffy said finally.

Garp frowned, "that's it? All you've got to say to me after all these years?"

Luffy shrugged once again, he didn't want to do this right now. His head was pounding painfully and every time he breathed his ribs shifted. But more than anything he wanted to be here with Ace and Sabo, not this man. But at least he wasn't dead. There had been a moment as he passed out that he honestly thought Teach wouldn't stop. If Garp hadn't come when he did… things could have been a lot worse. He could tell by the bandages a doctor had fixed him up.

"Thank you for saving me," He said finally. "I don't…."

The silence in the room was uncomfortable. Luffy hugged his knees to his chest thinking about his friends and his family. He was sad and lonely right now. But it was okay, someone would come for him soon. They never left him forever.

He fingered the brim of his hat subconsciously. Not without leaving some part of themselves behind with him. Pain was temporary, he could get passed anything as long as there was a reason for him to overcome it. After all if he was alone then what was the point of it all?

"I don't want to die," He said. "So thank you for saving me."

Garp was silent, sadness showing in his old eyes. "Listen Kid, it was the only way. I had to leave you with that man. He was the only one who had the power to protect you."

Luffy frowned, clearly lost. "From what?"

He watched as the man ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "From the people trying to get back at your father."

"Who?"

Garp shook his head. "You don't need to know, in fact its best if you don't."

Garp still remembered the way Ace had reacted when he learned of his origins. He was never quite the same since. He was convinced he had monster blood in him and was destined to grow up to be one. Luffy was a different person that was for sure, but he didn't know if that would be enough. Luffy was nice. Luffy was kind. Garp honestly didn't know what he would do if he ever changed.

Unsurprisingly Luffy didn't protest, he just accepted it calmly in his typical fashion. The news didn't so much as rattle him. He simply didn't care. He wasn't the type of person to ponder 'what if' and 'should have' he lived in the present and concepts such as a father figure and absent grandfather weren't important. That fact stung more than Garp would like to admit.

"Can I go then?"

He blinked in surprise, "What?"

"You said you were trying to protect me, but I'm really strong, I can look after myself. So, I want to go home."

"Home? Where exactly do you think home is?"

"Away from here." Luffy answered almost instantly.

"Ace Sabo, please come and get me!" He thought miserably. "I want to go home." After all anywhere his brothers were was home enough for him.


	25. Chapter 25

Luffy groaned as he flopped around. He was so bored. He glanced down at the handcuff keeping him in the hospital bed. He tugged on it for the millionth time. He hated this place. It smelt like antiseptic and drywall. How did all the government employees manage it?

He flopped back with a huff. He was hungry and bored! His least favorite combination of emotions.

A loud explosion from outside made him sit up anxiously. Was something happening? It sounded like he was missing something fun. Then again anything would be better than his current situation. For a few minutes it was silent, not so much as a shout from outside. He was starting to think it was just an accident. But before he could lose hope a loud alarm began to blare, sounding out across the entire base. It probably went throughout the town as well.

"This is not a drill, defensive position," the robot voice projected, struggling to compete with the blaring alarm.

Luffy's face broke into a wide grin as he leaned forward, as far as the handcuffs would let him. They did it. They really had come back for him! Just like he promised.

He hadn't meant to doubt them. But after being separated for so long he couldn't help but worry that they honestly weren't coming back. Maybe they decided they didn't like him anymore. Or he had changed too much for them to still consider him family. But it was all for nothing. They still wanted him.

**HJHJHJJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHKHKHKHKHKKFKKKFKFHKKFKHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHKKHKKHKHKKHKFHKHKHKKHKFKFKHFKHKFKHKKKHK**

Sabo covered his ears as the explosion sounded. Louder than intended but it would get the message across.

"That should do it," he told Ace dryly.

His brother was grinning from ear to ear watching the explosion like a proud father.

Sabo had been unsurprised to learn that Ace was the pyro-techniques expert of the White Beard group. Ever since he was a kid he was instinctually drawn to flames. What had taken Sabo by surprise was the amount of complicated chemistry equations that went into it and how willingly Ace did them.

"Do we need another one?" He asked innocently.

"Yea!" Zoro said, grinning as he watched the area burn. Surprisingly enough he had been very keen on helping Ace rig up the explosions.

"NO!" Sabo yelled as both Marco and Thatch wrestled to get the trigger away from him. "I think one was plenty." He didn't even want to ask how many Ace had rigged up around the base.

The freckled teen pouted but handed the controller over to his friends. "What do we do now?"

"We regroup and wait for them to make a move." Sabo said, ignoring his pout at the word 'wait.' "They will probably try to protect the town." But little did they know the town was already evacuated. It had been easy enough to gain the peoples support since they got the major gangs to fight with them. Apparently none of the residence were as patriotic as they initially appeared. It was to be expected when they were forced to live in such a matriarchal place.

"What about a surprise kamikaze attack?" Zoro asked unsheathing his sword, "They'll never see it coming."

"Yes!" Ace said raising his fists.

"NO!" Sabo and Marco both cried in unison. "They will most definitely see it coming! Their expecting it. If we want to win we need to be smarter, have the element of surprise."

He was honestly beginning to see why Luffy was so fond of Zoro. He was startlingly similar to Ace in many ways. Which was a nice thought any other time then now, when both were practically begging Sabo to let them go on a suicide mission.

"The goal is for all of us to survive! So no suicide mission!"

He turned around as Koala approached them, still holding her ears in pain from the explosion. "Good job." She said, not sounding entirely convincing. "Boss says you guys stay here and wait for the signal, you're going to attack from the left. Sound good?"

Ace caught Sabo's eye as the blond coughed awkwardly. "Yea, we're not going to do that."

She frowned turning to look at him, "What! Why not?"

"We've got to go… do something," Ace cut in.

Marco and Thatch gave Ace an incredulous expression, "Are you serious?"

"You'll be fine," he promised them as he grabbed his brother's arm.

"Sabo you can't bail out five minutes before the battle starts!" Koala told him, sounding more exasperated then annoyed.

"We'll be right back." He promised her as the two of them began to run towards the military base.

Zoro just laughed, earning him three angry looks.

**HJHJHJJKJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHKHKHKHKHKKFKKKFKFHKKFKHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHKKHKKHKHKKHKFHKHKHKKHKFKFKHFKHKFKHKKKHKFH**

A few feet away stood a terrified Ussop, literally shaking in his boots.

"Guys, I think I just caught a cold, I don't think I can fight anymore. But don't worry about me, you guys brave onwards."

Nami frowned as she pulled his cheek, "you'll be fine. And we've done worse than this and lived."

"Besides it's for Luffy," Chopper told him.

"No," Ussop shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to make it. This cold is really bad. Just remember me fondly."

"Be a man," Sanji told him. "Suck it up."

"It's okay, we'll be fine." Brook laughed from besides him. "Unless they shoot me in the eyes of course. Hohoho I don't have eyes." He chortled at his own joke, finding himself startlingly funny as always. But with Luffy gone he was the only one who did.

"Yes you do idiot! You absolutely have eyes." Ussop yelled. He would never understand Brook's desire to be a skeleton.

"That's too bad," The man told him sadly.

Ignoring the crazy one beside him Franky handed Ussop a strange looking box. "Here you go Bro, just set this down in front of you and…."

"NO!" Nami shouted snatching the box quickly away from him. "We are not all going to kill ourselves because another one of your inventions Franky, try it out yourself if you want to!"

"Besides," Sanji cut in, "If any of you get scared you can hold my hand."

"Really?" Ussop asked, holding his hand out to the man.

"No! I mean the girls moron." Sanji yelled kicking him in the head.

"Do you need to hold my hand Robin?"

The dark haired girl laughed in her typical fashion. "I will be fine Sanji. Thank you for the offer."

They all looked up as the distraction group returned, a few members short. Zoro broke away to join them.

"Oh good, looks who's back." Sanji said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Zoro told him raising his swords. "If you're so eager to die early I would be happy to help."

Marco watched them transfixed as he made his way to White Beard. They were an odd group to be sure.

"So…Ace is gone," he told him, "Said he will be back."

The old man only laughed. "What can you do it's Ace?"

Marco frowned crossing his arms over his chest annoyed, "Don't encourage him so much."


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy (late) Birthday Luffy! This is posted in honor of children's day. Chapter 27 should be up tomorrow as well for the same reason! **

"I said one was enough!" Sabo cried as yet another explosion went off.

Ace shrugged innocently. "What? I had too much left over gun powder."

Sabo shook his head turning his attention back to the task at hand. They needed to get inside the military base. There they would find both Luffy and the key to his tracking anklet. They were so close to saving him.

The explosions had distracted the guard's from the entrance. They abandoned their post to go investigate. Sabo shook his head sadly as he and Ace dashed from the tree line to the building entrance.

As chief of staff it was his job to make sure the staff didn't do stupid things like this and allow for intruder to get in. The Rebels were trained never to abandon their post. This was terrible form. If he didn't hate these people he would have a strong word their supervisors. He really could do wonders for their security protocol.

"We need a key." Ace said desperately trying to open the locked door.

"I'll blow a hole in it." He said raising his backpack of explosives.

"NO!" Sabo said quickly pulling away. "I have a key."

"How?" Ace asked in amazement.

Sabo shrugged as he fished it out, opening the door. "It's my job to know these things."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Ace said with a smirk as they both slipped inside.

"Says the one with a back pack full of explosives."

The two fell into silence as they made their way through the base. Unsurprisingly Sabo had printed out a floor plan so he knew his way around pretty well. Even at that they had no clue where Luffy could be. This place was huge. Considering the ongoing war outside the place was scarcely populated. The few scattered military personnel still wandering the hallways were easy enough to avoid.

"He could be anywhere." Ace said and they ducked down another hallway.

Sabo was about to respond when he felt a hand clamp around his wrist and another one on his mouth. He gave a muffled shout of surprise trying to twist free as he was pulled through an unlocked door. Whoever was holding him was strong as hell and clearly highly trained.

Sabo felt himself being pushed against a wall roughly as the door slammed shut behind them. He clenched his hands into fists, already pissed off as he turned to face the person. However all of that melted away when he saw it was none other than Garp he Fist. The old man looked unusually sad and there was a haunted expression in his soft gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned softly.

"What do you think?" Sabo said crossing his arms over his chest.

Garp shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "It's not safe. There are people after him for his connection to Dragon."

Sabo felt anger tug at him from the statement. "And what? Living with that man is? He's a psychopath. It's lucky he hasn't killed Luffy yet."

Behind them he heard Ace bang on the door. He had clearly realized Sabo was missing and come to investigate. Still Sabo didn't dare break eye contact with the man.

Garp flinched at his words but still held his ground. "I didn't have a choice. It's either that or dead. Who else is strong enough to protect him?"

"We are!" Sabo said straightening up and uncrossing his arms."

Garp just raised an eyebrow at him, "The two of you are equivalent to the military, is that what you are trying to say?"

Sabo shook his head, "No but we can call upon a force stronger then the military. Who do you think organized this little war? It was us."

He watched shock flash through Garps eyes as he began to understand what Sabo was trying to tell him. He could still hear Ace pounding painfully on the doors, no doubt worried. Still he couldn't let this opportunity slip by. Garp knew where Luffy was.

"Please, trust us. We won't let anything happen to him. We love him too you know." Sabo said softer this time.

He watched emotions flicker through Garps eyes as he finally pulled out a key from his pocket handing it to Sabo.

"He's in the hospital wing."

Sabo nodded as he turned to leave.

"Take Care of them for me." Garp said.

Sabo nodded, "Always."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Explosions meant excitement and excitement meant not being bored anymore. Luffy rattled his handcuff annoyed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't break it. He flopped back on his bed exhausted. Maybe he really was hurt worse than he thought. But even that did nothing to change the fact that he was bored. There was nothing for him to do but sit here, maybe that was the point. At the very least he hoped Teach couldn't get to him. Still explosions were so cool, he couldn't believe he was missing them.

Familiar voices drifted to him from the hall, one's he immediately recognized.

"ACE! SABOOOO!" Luffy screamed with all his might, straining as far as the limiting handcuff would allow.

"Ace! Sabo!" He tried again as there was a loud thud and something collided with the door. He shrunk back in surprise as a second loud thud sounded. The thick wooden door was getting rammed.

'Please be them.' He thought to himself as he covered his face as best he could with his bound arms to protect himself from the flying splinters. With a final ram the door flew open, giving a creaking whine of protest.

"Luffy?"

Luffy's face blossomed into a smile as he greeted the two figures before him. They were back, just like they promised. They still wanted him. He opened his mouth to say something but Sabo beat him.

"What happened to your face?"

He frowned momentarily confused as he reached up to touch his cheek. His touch was instantly met with pain. He had forgotten about the elaborate array of bruises and lacerations, not just on his face but everywhere.

But who cared about that? He once again began straining to get to his brothers. The handcuffs digging painfully into the already pronounced dent in his wrist. Sabo good naturedly humored him as he wrapped his arms around Luffy giving him a tight hug, almost too tight on his bruised ribs.

"You look like you have seen better days," Ace remarked, unable to keep the worry out of his tone.

Luffy just shrugged. It didn't matter to him now, not when they were back with him.

Sabo inspected the handcuff carefully. "We should be able to pick it," He told Luffy pulling away. To everyone's surprise Ace just laughed, as he reached into his belt.

"Don't move okay Lu?"

Before they could so much as question it Ace brought his knife down on the chain on the handcuffs, smashing them against the blade and metal railing. Unable to take the strain the chain link cracked open freeing Luffy's wrist from the other cuff. He instinctually pulled back rubbing his sore wrist. Regrettably it was still in the cuff but at the very least he was no longer tethered to the bed like a puppy.

"Subtle." Sabo said sarcastically.

Ace just shrugged looking satisfied as he stowed the knife back in his belt, "hey it worked." He turned to Luffy with a sunny smile.

"Now let's get out of here."

Luffy bit his lip looking down at the thin tracking anklet. "I… can't."

To his surprise his brothers didn't ask him to elaborate, instead they simply smiled in understanding.

"Are you looking for something key shaped?" Sabo asked as he fished around in his pocket.

Luffy watched in amazement as he pulled the tiny silver key from his pocket handing it to Luffy. The key for the tracking anklet. The very same key that Luffy had been looking for for years.

He bit his quivering lip as he looked up at the two of them.

"Thank you."

Sabo ruffled his hair, "do we keep our promises or what? Now let's get out of here… together."

Those were the words Luffy had been waiting four years to hear. It felt just as amazing as he imagined it would. Freedom, he wanted freedom and now he would finally have it. They were so close. What could go wrong now?


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy birthday Luffy-2**

**(Warning for graphic violence)- It gets pretty dark**

**.**

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. Ace and Sabo had told him to stay here but it was boring here. There was barley any fighting. So much excitement and he was banned from getting involved, how was that fair. They had told him that he was too injured to help, that he would just get in everyone else's way. While that might be true he couldn't help but feel that it was just an excuse to keep him out of trouble… keep him safe. He knew how worried about him they were and he couldn't help but relate. So for that reason only he was willing to stay here, in the forest only fighting the few occasional solders who stumbled this far deep into the woods.

He had met a man named unicorn or something stupid like that. Right after they saved him Sabo went to go talk to him. For some reason it was really tense and awkward. Everyone kept looking over at him like they expected him to hit the man. But why would he do that? People were so weird.

He crossed his arms looking over towards the sound of fighting. He hoped his brothers and friends would be okay. What if they needed him? Some of his friends were pretty weak.

It was that thought that had him begin to wander towards the edge of the forest. As long as he stayed in the woods he was technically still keeping his promise… right? As he continued to aimlessly wander he caught sight of a familiar flash of orange.

"Nami!" Luffy ran over to his friend observing the military man she was currently fighting off with her staff. It looked like she was losing. He grit his teeth, picking up speed to help her. He felt the familiar hot rage he always did when his friends were threatened. He neatly punched the man, ignoring the aching in his ribs as he did so. The man let out a groan before crumpling to the forest floor. Earning no sympathy from the two teens.

Her eyes widened as she saw Luffy, instantly forgetting about the man.

He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him too it. "What happened? Your face… you look terrible."

He just grinned at her, glad to see she was okay.

"Is everyone else okay?"

Nami bit her lip looking hesitantly to the ground. Luffy knew from experience that wasn't a good sign.

"Actually I was looking for Usopp, we haven't seen him in a while and I'm getting worried.

Luffy frowned scanning the tree line. That definitely wasn't good. What if Usopp was in danger? Knowing his friend as well as he did he was probably in over his head. Ace and Sabo protected Luffy and in turn he protected his friends, that's the way it was. And he was fine with that. Even if it meant breaking his promise to Ace and Sabo. They would understand right?

"I'll go find him." He promised as he took off for the main road. He could hear Nami behind him, loudly protesting. The sounds of her feet as she desperately tried to keep up but he wouldn't let her. She clearly didn't want him going alone and he didn't want to put his friends in anymore danger. They were all getting out of this alive. He would make sure of that.

Sure enough he quickly lost Nami, her feet giving up long before her voice did. Still he could apologize to her later. He continued running along the edge of town, looking for his familiar frizzy haired friend. He was careful to avoid the fighting and as much as he would love to joining there were more important things right now.

Once he reached town limits he began to call for his friend, getting only silence. There were few people here as most of the town's occupance were either fighting near the base or hiding.

"USooop!" He cried once again as he scanned the deserted streets. To his surprise he was met with an answer. Grinning to himself he followed the call. At least Usopp was still fine.

Although that may have been a preemptive observation. Upon stumbling down a rather decimated street he finally spotted his friend, who was unfortunately not alone. There stood Teach not five feet away from Ussop. A gun was pointed at his friends head. Ussop for his part look utterly terrified.

Seeing Luffy Teach's face split into a broad smile, "Ah Luffy! How nice of you to join us."

"Luffy?" Usopp asked unsurely as he eyed the man before him.

"Yea Luffy," Teach mocked pointing the gun directly at his forehead. "What are you going to do?"

Luffy ignored the man and instead turned to Usopp, smiling reassuringly. "It's okay," he promised him. "I need you to go find my brothers."

Usopps seemed unable of tearing his gaze away from the gun. "You mean the black haired kid and the guy wearing the top hat?" He bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering.

Luffy nodded encouragingly, "Go find them okay, it's going to be fine."

"B-but wha- what about you? I can't leave you."

Luffy blinked in surprise. He loved his friends to death but they did have their flaws. Cowardice as one of Usopps. Never before had Luffy seen him dodge out of an excuse to run, honestly he hadn't been expecting it. This new found bravery couldn't have come at a worse time.

"I'll be fine." He promised giving Usopp his signature trade mark grin. He wasn't scared of this man. He was Monky D. Luffy, he wasn't scared of anything… except being along.

Usopp frowned as he took a step back, looking much like a deer caught in headlights. "I'll be right back, I promise. I'll get you help." He cast a final glance at Teach before he began to run, more like sprint away and back towards the fighting.

Luffy nodded, the smile quickly vanishing as he turned to face Teach.

"You think those brats are going to save you?" Teach asked incredulously. "As if."

"They will." Luffy insisted.

"Face it kid, you're going to die. I'm going to kill you here and now. But first I'm going to make you regret those words. You should know by now to never underestimate me."

Luffy clenched his hands into fists staring at the man who had tormented him all those years. He was so close to being free, so close to escaping. He wouldn't let Teach stop him anymore.

Without warning he flung himself at the man, fists raised. He knew he couldn't win, he had never been able to before and now would be no different. He was too young and too useless. But that didn't meant he wasn't going to try. At least until Ace and Sabo came to save him.

He smiled as he landed a punch on the man's face. However it would be the last one. His vision blurred as a strong right hook caught his jaw. He toppled to the floor just managing to catch himself with his knees.

"Still believe they will save you?" Teach asked, lording over him the gun once again aimed at his head. It was clear there would be no more fighting, not if he didn't want to get shot.

"Yes!" He would always believe in them, no matter the odds. They would save him no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sabo grunted as he slapped the pipe into a military mans head watching him fall dispassionately.

"Help!"

He looked up as a black haired boy ran up, waving his arms like a mad man. He looked kind of familiar…wait! Wasn't that Luffy's friend?

"HELP!"

Sabo frowned as he turned to the boy. "What's the matter?"

Hunching over his knees for support the kid tried to catch his breath. "Its, Luffy…. You have to….g-go hhh elp 'im."

Sabo struggled to understand him through the panting. "Luffy? What's wrong with him?"

"Tah-teach has him, I think he' going k-k-kill him."

Sabo froze at those words. Teach was after Luffy? That wasn't good. No he wouldn't let him hurt him anymore. Not when they were so close to freedom.

"Stay here," Sabo instructed turning away. "I'll be right back." He began running towards where Usopp pointed.

"Luffy!" He screamed as he ran through the deserted streets, seeing no sign of his brother.

"LUFFY!" Where was he?

A gunshot answered him making him stop in his tracks. That definitely wasn't Luffy. He followed the sound of it.

There in the middle of the street he spotted two figures, one familiar and the other one overgrown. His blood ran cold as he realized one was on the ground unmoving.

"What did you do to him?" Sabo demanded feeling fear creep into his heart.

Teach looked up surprised momentarily forgetting the still figure beneath him. However his surprise quickly turned to glee. He brought the gun up pointing it at Sabo this time, subtly warning him to stay where he was.

"You must be Luffy's brother," I have heard so much about you. The fat man grinned evilly. "Luffy said you would be coming, too bad you're too late."

Sabo screamed as the gun went off, slicing him through the leg. His knee gave out as he slumped to the ground desperately putting pressure on the wound. This man was a psycho.

He looked up at Teach worry clearly evident in his eyes. Although it wasn't fear for him rather for his brother.

"I-is he…?"

"Dead?" Teach finished for him, throwing his head back to laugh. A horrifying sound.

"No but he soon will be and lucky you, you get to watch."

**.**

**Geez, this chapter got dark. The next one is even worse. Sorry about that. Also the writing for this chapter was meh. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I couldn't leave it on a cliffhanger like that **

**(Warning still graphic violence)- Still pretty dark**

"Stop it!" Sabo screamed, his voice hoarse from overuse. He clutched his bleeding leg, barley paying attention to the pain.

Black Beard seemed deaf to his cried however. The only sign that he had heard was the constant grin on his face. He was enjoying hearing Sabo beg.

Sabo tried to crawl closer, only for Teach to stave him off with the gun. "I will shoot him, don't think I won't." He yelled warningly.

He raised his foot once again to Luffy's unprotected side, kicking in the already broken ribs. Unlike before there was no harsh cracking sound, just a sickening thud as his foot injured the organs.

"Why are you doing this?" Sabo asked him desperately.

For the first time the man paused turning to Sabo. "You want to know why?"

Sabo nodded, desperate to keep the man's attention away from Luffy.

"I thought it is obvious," He sneered, "I am doing this so he dies."

"Why do you want to kill him? He has nothing to do with you anymore? You can leave, just walk away and let all this be someone else's problem."

"And what? You guys live happy ever after?" He laughed, a sickening sound, "I don't think so, what kind of example would that set about me? No! I'm going to prove a point."

He looked up at Sabo, sneering, "You should have heard him all those years, so sure things would be okay in the end. He had so much faith you two would save him. Just when he finally started to lose hope you had to show up."

Sabo felt sick as the man continued. He really was serious, he was going to kill Luffy just to prove him wrong, to show him that his trust had been misplaced.

He watched helplessly as the man bent down, his knees on each side of his brothers still form. "What? No response? Nothing to say to that?"

"Please don't," Sabo whispered to him.

He smiled, as if drinking up the desperation. "Awe, there it is, hopelessness feels good don't it? I've been waiting for you to finally give up. Just so you can watch me do this!"

One hand still holding the gun he bought the other one down to Luffy's neck. The kid didn't as much as flinch as he began to choke him. The only sound was Sabo's desperate screams.

"I think that's enough, don't you?"

Sabo looked up in shock as a new voice rang out across the deserted streets.

A red haired man, with three scars across his eye had a gun trained on the man. "Let the kid go Teach."

Black Beard's face twisted into a cruel smile. "Long time no see Shanks."

Sabo's eyes widened as he looked up at the man. This was Shanks? Luffy had said he was dead. He looked at the cap in his hands before turning his gaze back to the man. Sensing his gaze the man gave him a calming smile, as if trying to say 'everything would be okay?'

"Leave the kid alone."

Blackbeard's hand tightened on Luffy's throat, threatening to crush it. "Yea, right, one more step and I shoot."

"You shouldn't say things if you don't mean it."

What?" Teach asked, confusion over his face.

Without any hesitation or warning Shanks fired.

For a moment nothing happened, Black Beard looked confused. Then a small trickle of blood poured from a hole in his forehead down his face. With a final groan he slumped over, on top of Luffy. His own gun fired uselessly at the concrete. Not so much as grazing the child he had sought out to kill.

Not waiting any longer Sabo pulled himself up onto his good leg and practically hopped towards his brother. He crashed to his knees in front of the two, pushing the dead body off his Luffy with all his strength. Teach rolled unceremoniously away, blood forming a small puddle on the sidewalk where he lay.

Sabo didn't so much as glance at him as his trembling fingers felt for a pulse. He didn't even notice that he still clutched his brother's hat in his other hand. It was there! Weak but there. But with horror he realized he wasn't breathing. He could only survive for so long without air. His heart would stop very soon.

Shanks came to kneel by him, concern in those dark eyes as he watched Sabo lay him out on the street, tilting his head back.

Refusing to put the hat down, he covered his brother's nose with one hand and opened his mouth with the other. Ignoring the blood smeared across Luffy's face he leaned down covering bloody lips with his own. He tasted sickening copper as he breathed two breaths into his mouth before abandoning that for chest compressions. With trembling hands he pounded on his brother's already broken chest.

Internal bleeding, that was a given. Blood in mouth, ribs smashed to hell, strangulation. They could deal with that when Luffy started breathing again. Had that been 20 or 30 compressions? He couldn't think strait. He felt tears fill his eyes as he rechecked his vitals. Still no breathing or a pulse. Damn it!

Teach's words echoed in his ears. Even after death that stupid man might still get his way. Luffy believed in him this whole time. He had trusted him to save him. He couldn't let it all be for nothing.

Had Luffy felt like this all these years ago when he had refused to leave Sabo? They had said it was his desperate efforts to stop the bleeding that saved Sabo's life.

He wouldn't give up! He refused to. He would keep at it forever if he needed too. It would be fine. Luffy was strong and indestructible. He wouldn't allow something as stupid as no pulse stop him.

He heard sirens in the distance, approaching quickly. Shanks must have called the paramedics at some point.

"Kid," The man said, gently catching his arm.

Sabo shook it off, trying to start compressions once again. His arm was grabbed once again, firmer this time.

"It's okay, you can stop now." Sabo was about to snap at him that he wasn't giving up when he continued, "He' breathing again."

He froze, staring at Luffy. It's true, he was breathing. Hauntingly strangled breaths no less. Each one sounded pained and harsh. There was something wrong with his lungs but he was alive.

As gently as he could Sabo picked him up, holding him to his chest as he looked at Shanks.

"Thank you." He said, only now, after he was sure Luffy was breathing did he let go of the hat, handing it to the man.

Shanks stared at it mutely before looking back at Sabo with a confident grin, "Sorry kid, not the deal."

Sabo frowned, "What?"

"Luffy promised to give it back to me, he's not one to break his promises either."

"Yea?"

"So," Shanks rose, putting the hat on the sleeping child, "tell him he's not off the hook yet." He gave the two of them a half wave, before disappearing down an ally. Just as an ambulance swerved into view.

Honestly? That man may be the coolest person he's ever met. No wonder Luffy liked him so much. That was petty smooth, and no doubt a sign he was wanted by the police. Then again most of the most interesting people were.

He hugged his brother tighter to his chest, gently brushing aside Luffy's bangs. Even as the paramedics flooded the street he refused to let go. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready to again.

**.**

**Okay so before you kill me this was sort of symbolic. The last war they were in both Ace and Sabo were mortally wounded. Sabo's was so bad he went into a coma for years. Luffy managed to escape unscathed thanks to the protection of his brothers. This is kind of what happened here. Thanks to Luffy his family and friends were all spared due to his sacrifice. Plus it kind of mirrors when Luffy saved Sabo's life when they were kids. Don't worry! There shall be a happy ending yet. Only three chapters left**


	29. Chapter 29

**So I can't tell you how long I have been waiting to write this chapter! It is the third to last. But as far as story line and plot it is pretty much the last real chapter. So as far as spelling mistakes go I am going to fix them all. I am about halfway through corrections and they should be uploaded hopefully before the final chapter. **

The war was over. It had ended shortly after Shanks had shown up. His troops provided the final push they needed to overwhelm the military. Undoubtedly reinforcements would arrive within the week, sending back up troops, completely oblivious to the fact they had already lost. The town would never go back to the way it was, no matter how many reinforcements they sent. The same could be said about the local gangs that had led the town in the fight against the military.

The Straw Hat gang especially had accumulated local fame with the citizens. They, along with the other gangs had initiated a city wide cleanup process. They healed whoever as in need to medical attention and fixed the collateral damage to the best of their ability. It was almost heartwarming to see the town come together like it never had before in the face of this disaster. Undoubtedly the gangs would be viewed in a much more positive light from now on.

As for the Straw Hat gang… they weren't fairing much better then Ace and Sabo. Zoro, to no one's surprise, had stepped up and was currently leading them. Unable to so much as visit Luffy in the hospital they had poured all their energy into cleaning up the city and helping the civilians.

Ace and Sabo had a talk with them just earlier today. They had explained their plan to the grieving group of teenagers and too their vast surprise the straw hats were completely in support of it.

"Whatever makes Luffy happy makes us happy." The tiny doctor boy named Chopper told them. It was almost heart breaking how he tried to hold back his tears. Still however hard he tried they still found a way down his face.

Both the revolutionaries and Whitebeards had left town, the very same day the battle ended. The Red haired pirates had disappeared the very minute the Military surrendered. Of course no doubt that would not be the last the three brothers heard of them.

**.**

Broken ribs, severe internal bleeding, strangulation…the list went on and on. Ace grit his teeth, scrunching up the sheet of paper in his fist. Luffy had taken a beating that was for sure. From the sounds of it he had barely survived. From what Sabo had said it was bad… really bad. From his safe nook Ace scanned the hospital hallways. They were mostly deserted by this time of night. He dashed across the hallway ducking into an unmarked room.

There lay his little brother. In a horrible state. The piece of paper did not do his justice. The only companion was the constant beeping of the heart monster assuring Ace that Luffy did in deed survive. Although barley. From the sounds of it Sabo and Shanks had saved his life. Thank god for his brother and that weird red haired guy.

He crossed the room slowly, keeping his ears trained for any sound of movement. When he reached Luffy's bed He ran his fingers through his little brothers hair affectionately. Kneeling over him on the bed he grimaced as he removed the feeding tube, wincing internally. Good thing Luffy wasn't awake right now, that must itch like hell. From what Sabo had described too him it went all the way from his nose to his stomach. Besides, Luffy would hate the thought of free food circumventing his mouth and traveling to his stomach in a tube. He would no doubt be outraged by the concept.

Ace smiled at the thought as he pulled the I.V. free as well. Ironically enough he had needed a blood transfusion as well, which was funny considering not much blood had actually had it out of his body. It was all still sloshing around, just not where it was supposed to be. Some of it had found its way into his lungs. The thought of your own lungs filling up with blood made Ace shiver.

He would never forget the feeling of running up Sabo that day. His brother was covered in blood, a bullet wound in his leg still bleeding. Teach's body lay off to the side completely forgotten. By far the worst part was Sabo's face, impossibly pale and pained. Through trembling breaths he had managed to tell Ace that Teach had gone after Luffy. He had done everything he could to save their little brother but he wasn't sure if it was enough. At that moment Ace really thought his heart had stopped. If even a single one of his brothers died his world would end. And there was nothing he could do about it. He had failed Luffy again.

Ace shook his head trying desperately to push those thoughts away. He had to remind himself that Teach was dead already. Even if he wanted revenge it would be impossible. Besides, as Sabo said that wasn't what's important right now. Even now they could make things right.

"Shanks said to give this to you," Ace said with a fond smile as he pulled out the worn red cap. It had fallen off when the medics carried Luffy away.

"He is one interesting person, I see how the two of you get along so well." He placed the cap on Luffy's head. "He thinks you should hang on to it for a while longer."

Ace moved his attention to the task at hand, his expression sobering up a little bit. As carefully as he could he grabbed the oxygen mask on Luffy's face. He held his own breath, seeing how Luffy would react to breathing on his own. For a horrible moment it looked like he had stopped breathing, but the next second his chest rose and fell with a muffled gasping sound.

"Just hang on for a little bit okay bro?" He said more to himself then Luffy as he pulled the I.V. from his arm.

"Ace?"

Ace froze what he was doing at the sound of his name being called. Luffy had woken up, if only partially. His eyes struggled to make out Ace's form above him. His voice was soft and breathless as his hand came up to clutch his aching lungs. That was definitely not a good sign.

"Hold on a bit longer." Ace repeated hoping Luffy would be able to. He reached down and pulled the heart monitor off Luffy's fingers sending the machine into a flat line tizzy.

"Ace?" Luffy asked again grasping his sleeve with weak fingers.

"Sabo?"

"He's okay." Ace assured him gently as his hands worked their way under Luffy, picking him up.

"We're all going to be okay," He promised.

As quickly as he could without causing Luffy discomfort he walked to the door scouting out the abandoned hallway. No sign of the nurses yet, that was good. Soon enough they would come investigate the heart monitor. They probably thought he knocked it off in his sleep. Ace figured he had a few minutes to sneak Luffy out before they put the place into lockdown. Hugging him tighter to his chest he set out down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked his hand weakly reaching up to clutch Ace's shirt.

Ace paused tilted his head to listen for hastened footsteps. He ducked into nearby hallway, pressing his body against the wall anxiously. He half-heartedly shushed his brother who had grown concerned with Ace's silence. He could tell Luffy was struggling to breathe. The bruises on his neck stood out painfully clear in his pale and sickly skin. Ace could make out every individual finger. Luffy didn't have time for them to be hiding out in a hospital hallway.

Still Ace didn't have much of a choice. He waited for the footsteps to fade before once again setting off down the long hallway.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked again, barley a whisper this time. Ace noticed he was struggling to stay awake.

"Where ever you want to go," Ace told him giving him a gentle squeeze of reassurance as he scanned the surrounding hallway.

That was a bit of a lie unfortunately. As soon as they put enough distance between themselves and this town Luffy was going straight back to a hospital. He was too hurt for them to be moving him like this. But they didn't have a choice. Military back up could show up any day. The window of opportunity to kidnap Luffy was quickly closing. They had fought a war just to get this one so there was no way they were going to pass it up. But after he recovered enough they would go where ever he wanted.

Ace honestly didn't know how Luffy would react to leaving town. From the moment the three of them had been reunited it was hanging over their heads like an unspoken vow. And they had it on excelled authority Luffy hated this town. But he didn't hate his friends. If they did this then there was no turning back. He might not be able to see them again. As much as Ace knew that was unfair there was nothing they could do about it. There was too great a risk that they would get tracked down once again by the government. This town already went over the top when it came to surveillance. They put the Paranoid in the word Paranoid. Undoubtedly all his friends' emails and phones would get hacked following the disappearance of Luffy. Just because Garp had given them his blessing the same could not be said for the rest of the government. They undoubtedly would not be thrilled to learn their best defense against Dragons revolutionaries disappeared.

When Luffy didn't answer he grew concerned. The obsolete silence startling him out of his thoughts. He quickly checked to make sure he was still breathing. The slight rise and fall of his chest reassured him as he relaxed. He was only asleep.

"Luffy," He said gently shaking the kid. Ace knew he should just let him sleep, there would be time for him to say everything he needed, all the things he had been dying to tell his brother over the years. But right now was not that time. Still for whatever selfish reason he wanted Luffy to stay awake and keep him company.

"Mmhmm," Luffy mumbled barely audible.

Ace paused for a minute biting his lip.

"I love you."

Luffy smiled as his hand finally let go of Ace's shirt, "I love you too."

Ace remembered the first time he had ever been told that. It was Luffy who first said that to him, on one of the best nights of his life.

Everything was going to be alright. He would make sure of it. Nothing was ever going to tear apart his family again.

With renewed strength he jogged down the hallway busting out from the emergency exit door. The second it opened alarms immediately began to blare, but it was already too late to stop them. Ace sprinted the last few paces towards the black truck. He knew how this probably looked. If there were any bystanders around the police would definitely be getting a very concerned call. Luffy didn't even have any shoes on. But it wouldn't matter in a few minutes.

As he drew near Sabo opened the door and shifted over to the driver's seat so they could slide in besides him.

"Got him?"

"Yep." Ace said as he slipped into the shot gun Luffy still clutched tightly in his arms.

Needing no further confirmation Sabo turned the engine over and began to drive towards the end of town. Following the devastation on the town the military had yet to recover enough to assign the guards who usually monitored the town's boarders. So practically anybody could leave or enter at the moment. Sabo and Ace had planned on taking full advantage of that.

Ace readjusted Luffy on his lap, letting the back of his head rest on his shoulder. He pulled out their own respirator mask and carefully pulled it over Luffy's face. Stopping him from slowly suffocating. They had gotten a portable oxygen tank so they could move Luffy safely without having to take the entire hospital with them.

The two of them were tense as they drove towards the town limits, unsurprised to see not a single soul in the guard booth. Sabo gently urged the accelerator faster as they sped right over the little white line, marking Luffy's prison for the last four years. He was finally free. They all were finally free from loneliness and separation.

As the little town began to disappear into the distance Ace felt a humongous weight lift off his shoulder. A weight that had been there ever since they had gotten separated all those years ago. It had stayed with him all this time.

"Is he okay?" Sabo asked.

Ace nodded as he looked down at Luffy, "He will be." He promised. They all would be.

He knew he should put Luffy in the back seat. It was probably more comfortable and this position could not be good for his injuries. There was a reason sick people were stuck in hospital beds after all. But for the life of him he just could seem to find the motivation to let go. It almost felt like if he did Luffy would disappear again.

The two of them watched as color slowly bed into the sky, dragging the dreary grey away with the arrival of the sun. Ace shifted Luffy slightly so he could reach into his pocket, feeling the stacks of paper brush against his fingers.

_The war was over, but the street were a mess. It was going to take the town a long time to fully recover from this. But there was no doubt if they could do it or not. This new rebellious streak had somehow strengthened the community, binded them and given them their voice back. Things would get better now… for everybody. _

"_So you're really going to do it then? Save Luffy." Zoro asked, his voice was hard. _

_Sabo nodded not offering for even a sliver of doubt. "We will."_

_Zoro nodded thoughtfully. None of the other members seemed able to talk. Tense looks were on all of their faces. Zoro appeared to be elected the spokesperson for the group. This was understandable considering they were taking their best friends away. Still no one looked angry at Ace or Sabo, just sad…and grateful. _

"_Before you go." Ussop finally spoke, fidgeting nervously as he approached them, "Can you please give these to Luffy." He held out a stack of letters. _

"_We just wanted to say goodbye." _

_**.**_

As Ace pulled the letters from his pocket he realized there were more in here than just the straw hat gang. He recognized Koala's neatly printed name as well as some of Sabo's revolutionary friends. But that wasn't all. There were also notes from the White Beard gang. Even though Sabo and Ace hadn't told anyone but the Straw Hats of their intended plan the ones closest to them must have somehow found out.

He smiled to himself as he carefully separated the Straw Hats letters from the rest, tucking them away in Luffy's pocket for when he woke up. Even if he could no longer see his friends Ace doubted this would be the last they would hear of the Straw Hats. Some friendships were for life after all.

"We made some really good friends didn't we?" He asked Sabo with a wry smile.

Sabo nodded, confirming with a happy hum, "We certainly did."

"I guess it's not the three of us against the world anymore huh?" Sabo laughed.

Ace smiled at that. It was what they used to say as kids. Back in those days it really felt like the entire world was conspiring against them. Hell, somedays it still did but today was not one of those days.

"Oh I don't know." He said with a grin, "Something tells me that's one thing that's never going to change." After all he couldn't think of anybody he would rather take on the world with.

He took off Luffy's red baseball cap in order to run his fingers through his hair with a content sigh. And as the lone car sped along the highway they watched the sun creep over the horizon. It looked like it was going to turn into a sunny day after all.

**You guys are so unbelievably awesome! It's thanks to you this story got so far. If I have one regret about the story it would be how little screen time the straw hats got. They were supposed to be a huge focus of the story but there are so many of them they got pushed into the background. Zoro sort of had to represent them throughout this story. Onlt two chapters left! Chapter 30 is a secret and 31 is going to be a time skip and the epilogue. **

**Did anyone get a little emotional? Because I sort of did. Maybe it's just because I'm a dork (lol). I hope it wasn't corny. But after 29 chapters and 50K (ish) words I feel entitled to a little corny-ness. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Heyo! Second to last chapter **** Corrections and proof reading are underway. It should all be up by Sunday. The last chapter should be up Sunday as well! Thanks so much for your reviews guys! I am so happy to learn this story meant a lot to people. It meant a lot to me to!**

**.**

Luffy!

I really hope you are okay! But its you so I'm sure you will be. I can never thank you enough for beating Arlong for me! You are the best friends anyone could ask for. I can't tell you how much I'm going to miss you, we all will. I'm really sad we didn't get to say goodbye. But I know I'll see you again. Until then just keep doing what you do best, improving the lives of the people around you (and eating).

Love Nami

.

.

Mugiwara-ya,

DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE HOSPITAL BEFORE YOUR READY! I'm serious. If you leave before the doctors let you mark my words I will find out and hunt you down. But considering it's you there's no way you will listen to me. Make sure to get plenty of rest, drink fluids and for heaven's sake listen to the doctors for once. The next time I see you I'll give you a free checkup, for old time sake. (Insert evil smirk) Anyway take care of yourself straw hat-ya. Don't go and ruin all my hard work ok.

-detention is going to be much calmer without you now.

Law

.

.

Ace

Sad to see you go man. Buts it's not exactly like I wasn't expecting it. I'm really glad you get to be with your brothers again, I know how much you missed them. But you better believe you can't get rid of us that easily. When you finally settle down somewhere give us a call yea. If you ever need us for ANYTHING me and Thatch are just a phone call away. I guess now Thatch is finally going to move into our dorm… so thank you oh so much for that.

(BTW I let it slip to Thatch that you weren't coming back so I guess we're even now huh.)

Marco

.

.

My little Acy-kins

ACEEEEEE! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME! WHY WOULDN'T YOU SAY GOODBYE! Damn you man you really know how to mess with a man's emotions. Geez! I can't even get a 'bye Thatch' or anything like that. You are Marco as so melodramatic all the time. Anyway man, I had just enough time to buy the three of us matching friendship bracelets. IF YOU TRY TO THROW IT AWAY I WILL FIND OUT ABOUT IT! I have already given Marco his and then I beat him up until he wore it so good luck getting out of this. Also I expect a daily phone call about your life but I know that's not going to happen so I'll mercifully let off with a once a week phone call.

P.S. (You better introduce me to your brothers ok? I have heard so much about them It might be considered stalkerish. I know Luffy's favorite ice cream flavor and what you got Sabo for his twelve birthday. I don't think that's normal)

Love you BFF Thatchy

.

.

Luffy

Come back in one piece yea? I'd better see you soon.

Zoro

.

.

Ace and Sabo,

Take care of Luffy for me! Don't give him sugar before bedtime or else he will be jumping off wall. He falls asleep in alley ways sometimes so if he doesn't come home try the backstreets. Don't let him watch scary movies even if he says he can handle it. He will spend the rest of the day making your life hell by pretending he's the monster (seriously we watched Godzilla and all day he thought he was Godzilla. Trust me the novelty wore off really quickly.) If he loses his hat there's like a 90% chance it's under his bed. Make sure he doesn't go within five feet of a bus stop (its best if you don't ask.)

-you probably already know this but I'm just making sure.

Zoro

.

.

Sabo

Geez! Your so predictable, but couldn't you at least have given me a hug before you left. Things are going to be pretty boring around here without you. Maybe the new chief of staff will actually do their work. Take care of yourself ok. Make sure you get enough sleep. And would it kill you to call me! If you don't I warn you I'm going to show up at your house and I won't leave until you tell me about your life. Don't forget I'm in the revolutionaries, I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE!

-Thatch and co were all too stupid to realize you were leaving (and they call themselves professionals) so I'll say goodbye to you for them

XOXO Koala

.

.

Ace

Make sure Sabo gets enough sleep.

Koala

.

.

Luffy!

WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!Can you come back? I guess probably not but still… We can work something out right? We're really happy you got to be with your family through. We are both men so we are definite not crying right now you stupid jerk. Things are going to be so boring without you here. Who are we going to play spit ball wars with now?

(Btw I included some pain killers, just in case. Brook wanted us to give you this CD. Franky wanted me to give you his new invention but we said no, it was way too big.)

Love Ussop and Chopper

.

.

Luffy

…. I'm sorry. If I had known I had a son things might have turned out differently. There are some things I need to tell you. But now is not the time nor the place. Anyway until then I wish you the best in your life. Know I will be in contact soon.

Dragon

.

.

Ace

Ace my boy! I'm sorry to see you go. You were a fine outlaw and an even better son. Even so I refuse your request to retire from the White Beard's. When you're in your in for life. That means that if ever need anything we will be there. Hope to see you soon my son.

White Beard

.

.

Luffy

You shit head. Getting yourself injured like that sheesh. When I see you again I'll make all your favorite food okay? Until then take your of yourself you shitty leader.

Sanji

.

.

Dear Captain,

I hope you are alright. But you seem to have the tendency to bounce back no matter what happens to you. Please do take care of yourself. I can tell your brothers love you a lot. We all do. So please take better care of yourself. If not for you then for the ones who care about you. Until then captain.

P.s. Vivi wanted to say goodbye as well.

Robin

.

.

Ace and Luffy

I definitely hope you will be alright Luffy. But you are strong. You have to understand I was trying to do what was best for you. If I was right or wrong has yet to be determined. I want the two of you to become strong people ya hear! Until then I'm glad you saved Luffy Ace. People like him don't do well in cages. Maybe someday the two of you might even come to forgive me. Look after each other.

Garp

.

.

Anchor

I hope you're feeling better. The last time I saw you I thought I lost you. Your brother saved your life you know. See! I told you you would find yourself a good family. Who's always right? I AM! And from the sounds of it you found yourself a really good one. I'm sorry I couldn't stick around until you woke up. Being an internationally wanted criminal is kind of tough. I want you to hold onto the hat for a while ok? You can give it back the next time we meet. Until then keep smiling kid. There's hope for you yet.

Shanks

**.**

**Now that I'm a bit more solid do you guys want the depressing yet oddly touching alternate ending as well? Also tell me which one was your favorite! I liked Zoro's letter to Ace and Sabo most. But Thatch's was also pretty fun!**

**Guest: **Holy Crap! That story was awesome! Thank you so much for telling me about it. I'm really glad you liked my story. Thank you for reading them!

**SEllen: **Haha. I'm really glad you liked it and it wasn't just me crying at the end. From here on out it gets happier I promise. The ST make an appearance as well.

**Oninssuck: **What! That's awesome that's it's you first OP fanfic ever read! I am so glad you like the story! I have been working on it for one and a half years so I'm really sad its ending as well But I am really glad it had such nice supporters. Don't worry! It gets happier from here. The Straw hats make an appearance in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your awesome review it definitely made my day!


	31. Chapter 31

**(Three years later) **

Luffy whined as he rolled around, determined to stay asleep for a little while longer. His brothers of course had other plans.

"Luffy get up already!" Sabo's voice called from the downstairs.

He flopped on to his side not sensing a good enough reason for him to get out of bed.

"We are going to eat your breakfast if you don't get up."

His eyes flew open at that as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Were his ears playing tricks on him or did he hear promises of breakfast? Who had time to sleep?

He hopped out of bed skidding across his room to the door. He crashed into a wall as he raced down the hallway towards the kitchen.

He and his brothers lived in a three bedroom apartment in the city. It was small and in a shady part of town but it was theirs and no one else's.

He walked into the kitchen yawning as he realized something was wrong. For one thing they weren't alone. And he wasn't talking about Ace and Sabo there were dozens of people in the kitchen. But they weren't just random strangers he recognized all of them. Namely his friends, the very same friends he hadn't seen in three years. But the list didn't stop there, there was also Shanks and his whole crew standing over by the fridge. While most of them he recognized there were a few he didn't. New crewmates maybe.

And for some reason lost on him they all simultaneously shouted surprise as he wondered in. Like they rehearsed it or something. It was too early in the morning to deal with this mystery. Shaking his head in bewilderment Luffy turned to leave only to find the exit blocked by Ace.

"And where are you going?" His brother asked.

"To bed," Luffy explained simply. That was his natural reaction when he didn't understand something. For some reason his teachers refused to accept that as a reasonable excuse to sleep in school. He had probably just hit his head when getting out of bed.

He leaned closer to Ace not wanting the crowed to hear him. "There are a bunch of people here." He explained

Ace just bit his lip to keep from laughing, "I know," He said as he leaned in as well.

"Do you really not remember what day it is?" Sabo asked with a wry grin.

Luffy just shook his head scanning the crowed once more. It was amazing they all fit in their tiny kitchen/ living room.

"It's May 5th."

"Happy birthday Anchor." Shanks said popping open a beer, he clearly hadn't waited for the party to start to get drunk. At the sound of alcohol Zoro immediately joined him, not liking the prospect of being sober for longer than he had to.

Luffy's eyes grew wide as he realized they were real. All his favorite people in one room. This was the best thing he could ask for. He had missed his friends so much! In the three years of separation he hadn't been able to contact them due to the over watchful eyes on the military. As long as his friends lived in the town there could be no way to safely contact them. Undoubtable the military was still looking for him. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

He took a step towards his friends only to be stopped by Sabo. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Luffy turned to Ace and Sabo, a huge smile plastered across his face. "You guys are the best." He said trying to hug them both simultaneously.

Sabo tried to hide his mirth as he pushed him away. "Thanks Lu, love you too but I was talking about putting some clothes on."

Sure enough he was still in his pajamas, which consisted solely of his boxers. Of course if they knew Luffy well enough they had all seen him in varying stages of nudity probably worse than only wearing boxers. But what Sabo was most likely implying, aside from indecent party wear, was the scar on his chest was making them uncomfortable. He had received it from the surgery in order to fix his lungs and bruised organs. Ace had told him it made him look badass. While it had allowed him to survive it did seem to be making his friends uncomfortable. This was understandable as the last time they had seen him he was choking on his own blood in the hospital. Not a very nice memento.

"We'll be here." Nami promised as she covered her eyes.

Luffy smiled as he turned away, heading back up the stairs to go change.

**XXX**

The small apartment was not big enough to house so many people so the group moved to a nearby park where they grilled various foods and substances over an open fire pit. The park was absolutely filled with the three boy's acquaintances. So much so that they had to bribe to local police beforehand with doughnuts to let them use the park. So when Brook's band got too out of control the complaints by the local neighbors went largely ignored.

For his part Luffy couldn't imagine a happier birthday. For the first time in his life everyone important to him was all together. It was a pretty fantastic feeling. He had taken special care to catch up with everyone, Law included, about what they had been up too. But he made sure to make enough time for his first friend.

That's why first chance he got to slip away Luffy located his green harried friend sleeping in a tree. He climbed up to join him. Nearly knocking the both of them onto the grass below.

Their friends were below them chasing a dog who had made off with Frankie's prosthetic leg. And as much as Luffy loved a good chase he had missed Zoro more than anyone. He had practically lived at Zoro's house when they were younger. He felt terrible leaving him like that but there was nothing he could do about it at the time. So in short he was willing to give up a leg chase to talk to Zoro.

"How have things been?"

Zoro shrugged looking down at the ground below them. "My dad moved out a year ago, so that was good I guess."

He failed to see the look of worry in his friend's eyes. It didn't sound good to Luffy it sounded lonely.

"Once high school ended I stared working at a local karate studio."

Luffy nodded kicking his feet absentmindedly.

From his spot up here he could see all his friends scattered across the huge park. He turned his attention away from the big picture and back to his green haired friend.

"You sound like you need a break."

Zoro laughed humorlessly, "Yea that sounds pretty good right now."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Zoro once again spoke.

"You know I've been thinking… well more like we've all missed you so I thought of a good way to blow off some of that steam."

"Oh yea?" Luffy questioned.

Zoro's face quickly shifted to a smirk as he looked at his friend, "What do you say to a road trip? Schools over for the summer and my college classes are on break as well. We've got until august."

He trailed off noticing Luffy's impossibly big smile.

"What do you say?"

"Hell yea!" He screamed loud enough to draw some confused looks for those below. "Can I drive? I have an actual license now!" Zoro did have to be credited as the first who attempted to teach Luffy how to drive. It was a role his brothers took over after he left town.

"How did you manage that?"

"Sabo mostly. Ace taught me how to do car chases and stuff like that"

Zoro smiled at that. That was an interesting skill to keep in mind.

"Sure, why not? But how will you get them to agree?"

Luffy laughed at Zoro's hesitance. It looked like his friend was forgetting who he was talking to. Sure Teach had never let Luffy have any fun what so ever. But his brothers were a lot more lenient then that man.

"Like this," he said with his usual grin.

As Ace passed under the tree Luffy dropped one of his sandals on his brother's unsuspecting head.

Ace looked up surprised, but a smile quickly bloomed across his face as he realized who it was.

"What's up?"

"Can I go on a road trip this summer?"

Ace shrugged not so much as batting an eye. "Sure."

Luffy smiled triumphantly at Zoro who looked surprised.

"Don't forget Sabo jr." Ace reminded him as he continued on his way to track down his friends, who were now undoubtedly lost."

"Sabo jr?" Zoro asked raising his eye brow.

Luffy nodded pulling a small white device from his pocket. It looked like an inhaler with a tiny top hat.

After Luffy was finally discharged from the hospital he wasn't completely safe. After all that his lungs didn't work quite like they should. So In turn he was saddled with Sabo jr.

"Did Sabo name it?" Zoro asked confused.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, me and Ace. When I got out of the hospital I lost it. Like in the first ten minutes. So they decided Ace should hold it so I don't die."

"Let me guess, he lost it too."

Luffy nodded, a huge smile across his face. "He lost it even quicker than I did. So Sabo said he would be in charge of keeping track of it. He's always asking about it and making sure I know where it is." The teen rolled his eyes as if Sabo's actions made no sense to him.

Zoro sent out a small prayer to the blond for managing to keep an idiot like Luffy alive for as long as he did. That blond haired boy had the patience of a saint.

"So you and Ace named it Sabo jr. because?"

"It annoys Sabo to death." He said with a huge smirk. "We gave it a little top hat and everything so it would look like Sabo."

Zoro couldn't help but smile hearing that. Poor Sabo. Apparently that was what he got for being the responsible one.

"Oy Luffy!"

Both Luffy and Zoro looked down to see their friends at the base of the tree, Frankie's leg back safely in their grasp.

"What are you talking about?" Ussop asked the two of them.

"Road trip!" Luffy cheered earning whoops from his friends below. Even Zoro gave a rare smile at the concept.

"Well get down here!" Nami said crossing her arms, a wry smile on her face. "It's not going to plan itself."

Zoro and Luffy smiled at each other before scampering down the tree.

**XXX**

Ace sighed as he rested his head on the table. Thatch was off doing something stupid and Marco was undoubtable chasing him. Despite it being Luffy's birthday Thatch demanded an invitation, he and Luffy got along quite well and he promised he wouldn't miss it for the world. Along with him he dragged a reluctant Marco who had 'too much work' to be here. Still keeping up with their promise in the letter they did visit him often, getting along well with his brothers. Ace still worked for Oyaji, when he had the time between collage stuff and his part time jobs.

As much as he loved parties he was grateful for this small snatch of time to relax. Is this how Sabo felt at the keg parties?

He looked up as the seat across from him was pulled out. "Shanks! He greeted with surprise."

The two of them had never officially met but he had heard so much about the man it felt like they had.

"I have to hand it to you boys, you really know how to throw a party."

Ace grinned, "Thanks." He took a sip from his red cup before immediately spitting it out. Thatch had given it to him, he said it was a lemon drop but that clearly was not the case. They were pretty good at throwing parties.

"You know it was a good party when you wake up in jail with a very pissed Sabo paying bail."

Shanks laughed, "That happens?"

"More often then I like to admit." Ace said.

The two of them stared across the park watching the chaos ensue. This was quite a rowdy crowed. Luffy sure knew how to pick his friends.

"Ace."

Ace turned to look at shanks, confused by the seriousness of his voice. From what he knew of Shanks that didn't match up.

"Yea?"

"I'm proud of you three."

Ace blinked in surprise. Where was this coming from?

"I know your father." His dark eyes caught the uncomfortable shift in Ace's posture.

A few years ago Ace would have flipped at the mention of his father. But he had grown since then. He no longer had to live in that man's shadow. He had his own family and they loved him for him nothing else.

Sensing him calm down Shanks continued, "And I know if he were here he would be so proud of you."

Ace couldn't help the laughter bubbling up in his chest. "Proud? Why would he be proud of me? The only thing I've accomplished was not completely messing up my life. And that wasn't even me." It's true, if left to his own devices he would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere. It was thanks to Sabo and Luffy and later on the Whitebeards that he turned out alright in the end. The credit should all go to them. They turned an absolute mess into a decent human being.

Shanks just shook his head, a knowing smile on his face. "I'm sure they helped you along the way but that was all you my friend. There's no way you could have made it this far without your own personal strength."

Ace laughed, unsure if he should take him seriously or not. A part of him really wanted too but if he really knew the first thing about Ace he would know that's not true.

"The three of you are pretty amazing. Living on your own like you have been all these years. I don't think I could have done the same if I was in your position."

Ace just shrugged unsure of what to say. He had been on his own since he was born, taking care of himself was second nature. When he met his brothers it became first nature to protect them. Although he had to admit the praise was awkward. Nobody had ever pointed it out so he hadn't really thought anything of it. As far as he was concerned he was better off without parents but maybe that wasn't the case. Could it of been easier if there as someone… reliable to help them along. But what was he saying? The three of them had never been alone, not really. They always had friends where ever they looked. Shanks was proof of that, even after all these years he was still looking after that little crybaby boy.

"You saved his life you know."

"Luffy?" Ace asked surprised. "You've got that one backwards, Sabo saved him."

"It was both of you." Shanks promised, "And I'm not just talking about in town I mean when he was little."

"I told him when he was little that he would find a family. But I began to worry. When the marines supposedly killed me I knew Luffy would find out somehow. I know how attached he had grown so…" Shanks trailed off unsure how to continue. "I was going to come back for him." He finally said.

Ace's eyes grew wide at the confession. But he stayed silent. He felt like Shanks needed to get this off his chest.

"About a year after I left I managed to track him down. The plan was to catch him coming home from school…but it appears fate had other plans." Shanks smiled fondly. "Instead of the sad kid I was expecting I saw the three of you. Luffy looked happy. Happier than he had ever been with me." There was a long pause as both men were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Finally Ace opened his mouth, unsure of what to say to the man. Thankfully he never had to figure it out.

Luffy came bounding over, leaning on Ace's shoulder to point out where their brother sat with Koala.

"Ace Look! I think they're going to kiss."

Ace immediately looked over to where Luffy was pointing. Sure enough there sat Sabo not a foot away for Koala. They were so close their knees rested up against each other.

In addition to weekly visits from Marco and Thatch Koala stopped by quite often as well. Luffy really liked her because she reminded him of Nami Ace liked her because she knew how to punch.

"What's happening?" Shanks asked clearly confused.

"We don't know if their together or not?" Luffy explained with his usual grin.

"We have been trying to find out for years but Sabo won't tell us." Ace huffed. Damn Sabo's private personality.

The three of them watched, holding their breaths as Sabo leaned in. His face inches from Koala. Only for him to brush an eye lash off her cheek with his thumb. They once again separated and resumed talking.

"That was anti-climactic." Shanks said in disappointment.

"Nooooo!" Luffy moaned slumping down on Ace's shoulder in disappointment.

Ace just huffed in frustration. "So close that time. Seriously what is up with those two?"

Shanks simply laughed at the two of them. "I swear the two of you are too similar for your own good."

But his words fell on empty ears as Ace and Luffy had already taken off. Racing towards their brother.

"Get away from me!" Sabo yelled as he was tackled to the ground by the two of them.

"No!" Luffy said hugging his leg fiercely.

"Not until you tell us if your dating or not." Ace insisted.

"You guys are so weird." Sabo yelled back, wrestling to try and gain his freedom.

Shanks smiled as he watched them. He had made the right call back then. Despite everything that happened he was glad the ways things turned out. He noticed the familiar red baseball hat besides him on the table. In his hast Luffy must have forgotten it. It wouldn't be very long now, until he was ready to give it back. Not long at all. After all Luffy didn't need it anymore. He had everything he wanted right here.

**XXX**

**(I've been working on this chapter for months)**

**SEllen: Haha It was tough to write. Hopefully this chapter made up for it. **

**Guest3: Thank you! I hope this chapter is as bitter sweet for you reading it as it was for me to write. Wow though one day nice! That's awesome. I'll try to update the others soon.**

**Guest: Chapter 8 though! I screamed when she updated. Thanks you so much. I'm really glad you liked them. **

**Crazykitkatty1: Me too! I was yelling as I wrote them. I tried to make up for it. After their road trip Zoro is going to live with them. That part wouldn't fit in the story but I'll try to put it in an author's note. Their together again at last.**

**Nyshalla: Haha sorry he didn't get any screen time. I probably secretly am a lawlu fan as well. Hopefully this chapter made up for the sadness of separating them. Im really glad you liked it. It's sort of like my oldest child. **

**Cantorahagedoorn: Thank you for reviewing so often! It really made my day. I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully it made up for the sadness of last chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So I decided to add this last little bit last minute. But it fits oddly well. Corrections to the story/ proof reading should be up by Saturday. **

**.**

Luffy laughed as he twirled the phone cord around his fingers. He heard the scuffle from the other end as his two brothers fought over the land line.

He was grateful to catch them both. For most of the summer he had talked to whichever one was home. Sabo was always gone on mysterious trips for the revolutionaries. And Ace was often out doing… whatever the hell he wanted generally. This included things for Whitebeard, long drinking and partying binges and other assorted errands. But of course they kept careful tabs on each other. Being as close as they were it was natural to tell the others where you would be going. Still it was nice to hear from both at the same time.

"I think we are going to work our way over to Niagara falls next." Luffy said reading the name his friends had written on his hand. They had gotten tired of him mispronouncing it.

"Don't fall in." Ace warned jokingly.

"Do you still have your inhaler?"

Luffy smiled as he switched the phone to his left hand in order to push his right one into his pocket. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously?" Sabo sighed. "Ace back me up here."

"The hell's an inhaler?"

Luffy could hear the familiar light tone in his brother's voice as they teased Sabo.

"Fine! Where is Sabo Jr?"

Luffy grinned even though his brothers couldn't see it. He pulled the device from his pocket. "He's right here! Want to talk to him?"

"I'm not talking to that thing!" Sabo insisted making Ace and Luffy laugh.

"So Zoro's still allowed to live with us this year?"

"Of course," Sabo said. "But I think you should be more concerned about getting Zoro to agree. Does he even know about this?"

"Nope!" Luffy said happily. "But I've got a plan."

Ace snorted at that, "Are you going to kidnap him?"

"Yep!" Luffy said proudly, as if this somehow made him clever. "He can't say no to that."

"Hard to argue with that logic" Sabo said with a grin.

"Oy Luffy."

Luffy looked over curiously where all his friends were gathered. It looked like they had just managed to get Merry packed. Merry was the dumpy minivan Ussop's girlfriend had given them to use for the summers road trip.

"What's taking you so long, we got to go." Ussop called to him.

Luffy smiled at them turning back to the phone booth. He was running out of quarters anyway.

"I have to go. See you guys in august."

"Take care of yourself." Sabo said.

"Don't fall in." Ace said again, more seriously this time.

"I'll call back next chance I get." He promised. "I'll try to send you a post card. Love you guys."

"Love you too." The two of them chimed making him smile as he hung up the phone.

He turned back to his rowdy friends. "I'm driving."

"No!"

"Maybe that's not a good idea?"

"Why not." Zoro said his voice breaking through the others. He tossed Luffy the keys.

"Let's go."

**.**

**So there you have it. The conclusion to Lord of Lost Causes. Thank you so much to all you guys who followed/supported this story. It has a very special place in my heart. I've been working on it for a year and a half. I would love to hear from you one final time. Tell me what you think. If you haven't read any of my other One Piece stories please check the out. Have an amazing summer! Love you all. **


End file.
